


I Exist Alone In Your Bed

by GoodyGumDrops



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Graphic Description, Sexual Violence, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2018-12-20 12:48:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 58,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11921253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodyGumDrops/pseuds/GoodyGumDrops
Summary: An orphaned commoner, Eve was sold off at the age of ten to be the playmate of Ramsay Snow. Young Ramsay grows fond of his stubby ignorant little toy after saving her one day. As the pair mature, Eve blossoms into an enticing young woman. How could he resist? She was, after all, his. He owned her. And his innocent Eve was not scared—she preferred it in his bed.





	1. His Idea of Fun

The harrowing image of the flayed man proudly displayed on the billowing banners lining the dirt paths of the Dreadfort was the first thing she had seen as a child when she was sent to live as a servant under Lord Bolton's house. She had only been ten at the time, and the display of the fleshless man on the banners made her skin crawl as the image was seared violently into the forefront of her memory. She did not want to live in this bleak and forsaken place, but she had no choice—her parents had both served Lord Bolton as servants. But now, they were both dead—taken by a fire in the night. With no other family and no place to belong, she was destined to the grim atmosphere of the Dreadfort to live out the rest of her days…as a playmate to Roose Bolton's bastard son, Ramsay Snow.

Ramsay was thirteen, only three years older than she had been at the time. When she had first been introduced to him, she had been terrified. A group of female servants had taken her to a small room and had thrown a dull white frock on her shaking form. She was chubbier and shorter than other young girls, her baby fat having yet to depart from her little frame. Her long flaxen curls had been forcefully braided neatly and pinned down as her mossy colored eyes franticly shot about in an attempt to find any potential means of escape. Her normally pallid face was chalky as she felt sick to her stomach. When they had finished dressing her, she was escorted down a long hallway to the dining chamber where she had first met him...

* * *

Lord Bolton himself had to force the boy to greet her in a friendly manner as Ramsay scoffed and ignored her entrance. There were whispers among the people about his…habits. The boy had a violent streak, and he took pleasure in torturing small animals he found for fun. Ramsay had no interest in playing with other children…especially a sniveling little girl whom he deemed a simple nuisance.

For the first few months, he simply ignored her very existence. He went about his daily business as if she did not even exist. He did not want to be bothered with the notion of an insolent playmate—he was not some infantile fool and he could not see what benefit he could reap from such a useless little girl.

Young and unsure of what to do, Eve was conflicted—her duty was to entertain Ramsay and keep him occupied, but that was impossible to do when he shirked off her very presence and avoided her like the plague. She would have followed him around, as her duty entailed, but her legs were short and he was rather agile when it came to losing her within the cold empty corridors of the castle. She often chased after him, giving up her pursuit as she puffed and stopped for air. She had heard he spent his leisure time in the dark bowels of the dungeons or the eerily silent depths of the forest on the outskirts of the Dreadfort. She, however, was too cowardly to venture to those places alone in search for the vicious boy. He was rather scary himself…his icy blue eyes were callous and they held a hint of innate malice behind the deceitfully charming demeanor he put on in front of important guests. She did not want to get on his bad side or annoy him in any way.

She was rather relieved the boy chose to ignore her—it only meant that she would be safe from whatever malevolence and cruel intent he seemed to possess. And so, she wandered aimlessly around the Dreadfort in search of something to occupy herself with. She often spent time with the female servants in the kitchens. They were kind to her and she enjoyed helping make the pastries that they would serve at every evening meal. Before she left, the kitchen servants would always give her some of the warm pastries in thanks. And so, she ate the pastries by herself as she sat in solitude under a tree at the edge of the silent forest. It was peaceful as long as she did not actually enter the daunting forest. Her daily routine went uninterrupted and without sound or sight of Ramsay…until one particular day when she had been followed by a group of children on her way to the perimeter of the forest with her delicious pastries in tow. The other children always taunted her and refused to play with her because she was chubby and short. On this day, they had spotted her as she walked out of the kitchens with her little basket of fresh pastries.

"It's Eve the pig! Give us a snort, will you?! You are a pig, aren't you?" The children laughed and taunted her as she was pushed back against the tree she usually sat at. She remained silent, clutching her basket in fright as she focused her olive gaze down at her tattered little shoes. One of the children had a large dog by their side, its mouth foaming as it snarled at her viciously. One of the girls in the group seemed to cheer as she commanded the dog to attack. The dog was poised to launch itself at full force, its haunches raised and its bark ripping through the silence as the other children all began to laugh as Eve flinched back into the solid trunk of the tree behind her.

"Let's see how fast the little pig can run. Get her, boy!" The girl gave the order, and the dog launched itself forward. Dropping her basket, Eve took off running into the dark embrace of the forest. The deep forest was shadowy and disturbing, and it struck fear into her heart, but it was her only option. The trees and roots cut her pale flesh as she sprinted for her life, the dog right at her feet snapping its teeth and snarling as she cried out in fear. Her hair flew out of its braid as passing twigs and leaves became snagged and entangled in the long golden curls.  _I am going to die! Gods please help me!_ She screamed as she lost her footing and tripped on a raised root, falling flat on her face into the damp dirt and peat below. She scrambled back, whimpering as tears burned her eyes and stung the bleeding scrapes on her face as they streamed down her plump cheeks. The dog was closing in on her as she glanced back from her position on the ground to see it leap forward. This was it. She clamped her eyes shut and cried out. The fatal sensation of teeth clamping down on her never came as she heard the sound of an arrow loosen and the high-pitched whine of the dog before her. Slowly, she opened her eyes, the sight before her blurred by salty tears and sweat.

Dark red liquid was pooling out from the dog's neck where a long arrow was lodged with certainty. The thick crimson liquid dripped out into the black fur of the dog as its body twitched on the ground—it was dead. Trembling, she scrambled back against a tree to distance herself from the bloody corpse of the dog. She heard heavy footsteps signaled by the crunch of dead leaves as someone approached. Opening her eyes, she was met with a sight that did not make her feel safe—the wicked blue stare of Ramsay Snow as he passionately admired the jolting form of the dog on the ground below. There was a wild smile on his face as his eyes lit up in glee at the dog's lifeless form.  _He was enjoying himself._

Eve let out a hushed sob as she shook and shuffled further away, wanting more than anything to get away from the boy and his delighted state of captivation. Those wild eyes turned to her helpless form as his smile faded and morphed into a look of irritation and anger. He made his way over to her and brutishly tugged her arm up by the wrist as he dragged her shaking body behind him. Her wrist ached in pain as she cried out in agony at his harsh grip. As Ramsay passed the twitching form of the dog, he indifferently stepped on the tail without a care, a crunchy squish sounding as his boots crumpled the flesh as if it were merely a leaf beneath his feet. He huffed in anger as he turned around and forced her to look at him.

"You are my playmate. Mine to do with whatever I see fit. And I do not see it fit that what is mine is used without my permission. You're mine to torture!" Cold blue eyes seethed in anger as he turned back around and continued dragging her forward by the wrist. She cried silently as she tried to figure out why he was so furious. He had always ignored her before now. Why was he so angry?

* * *

Ramsay had snapped. He heard the voices of the other children calling out "piggy" in the distance as he grinned to himself in gleeful anticipation. He continued dragging the sniffling form of the pudgy girl behind him as he internally seethed in anger. This forest was his playground, and she was his toy to do whatever he pleased with. True, he did not want an annoying little girl following him around as he killed and tortured for sport, but something about her being "his playmate" alone made him seethe at the thought of others teasing or torturing her for their own pleasure.

Those children would learn their place. Eve was his little toy—whether he played with her or not, she was  _his_. He released the soft and chubby little wrist he had been gripping with an iron hold as he drew his bow and aimed a sharpened arrow in the direction the yelling voices of the children had come from. A group of three children came into sight as his lips twitched upwards in delight at the expressions of fear that crossed their pathetic faces. He let his arrow loosen at the girl in the front as screams sounded out from the other two children. The girl fell, dark blood gurgling out of her mouth as the arrow found its home in the center of her neck. Ramsay's eyes lit up as the remaining two children stood frozen in fear, eyes bulging at the sight of the arrow lodged in their little friend's neck.

"Run little piggies," He lowly ordered in excitement as the two other children took off in horror, abandoning the fallen form of their little friend. Ramsay did not move forward an inch as he let loose two more arrows for each of the children. Neither got far as both arrows found the backs of their necks and their running ceased as each form crumpled over onto the forest floor with a sickening thud.

He turned back to the trembling form of the tiny but plump little girl as he furrowed his brow in disgust.

"You are quite the little piggy, aren't you? But you are my little piggy, Eve."

* * *

Since Ramsay had spoken those words, she had not been parted from his side. He took her with him everywhere—to the unnerving dungeons as she watched him flay the screaming bodies of grown men, to the dark depths of the forest where he had garnered a new hobby...of chasing the children who taunted her for sport as he hunted them with hounds. He demanded she be by his side everywhere he went. He had even commanded she follow him into the privy as he relieved himself briefly. And it was all simply because he could do whatever he pleased with her. He enjoyed making her squirm and cry more than anything. It was quite amusing indeed. She always sobbed when he dragged her out into the woods to make her watch him as he hunted children with hounds in his new-found game. For some reason, he had no need to kill or harm Eve…he took the most pleasure simply from her presence...because he knew his actions disturbed her more than anything. He sighed to himself in content as he turned to see the short blonde girl following behind him. She was a chubby little thing…adorable in only a way parents could see _. Too bad her parents are dead._  Ramsay smiled to himself at the thought of her emotional turmoil. He continued walking, a skip in his step as he lead Eve to the dungeons. He rather enjoyed flaying men alive as she watched on in horror. He liked to watch her face plagued with anguish…to him, it was adorable in only a way he could see. Her quick steps and short round legs were adorable in only a way he was allowed to acknowledge. Her chubby face was his alone to taunt. Her name was only allowed to leave  _his_  mouth. Because she was  _his_.

* * *

It had been seven years since Eve had first arrived as a frightened child in the home of House Bolton. She had been by Ramsay's side for seven years as he made her go everywhere with him. Now seventeen years of age, she had slowly outgrown her chubby frame. Her baby fat was now replaced by soft feminine curves and an ample chest and behind. Her face was still youthful, although the chubby cheeks of her childhood no longer remained. When she had turned eleven, Ramsay had insisted she wear her long blonde curls down, as her braided bun was an eyesore to him.

Over the course of seven years, Ramsay had slowly become more possessive. He refused to let her go anywhere without him as her escort…that was, if he let her go anywhere that she wanted in the first place. Much like he had been doing since childhood, he still dragged her to the dungeons and the forest. He was, if anything, more cunning and blood-thirsty than he had been at thirteen. Only now, he was a young man of twenty. And he would go off with strange women in the night and sometimes during the day. He would never tell Eve what he was doing, but in those moments, he allowed her to part from him—as long as she did not leave her room.

In the seven years, Ramsay had not allowed Eve to come in contact with anyone besides him. It was, after all, her sole duty to keep him entertained. So she followed his orders and spoke to no one. In those seven years, however, there was information that he had withheld from Eve—important information that he refused to spoil his blossoming toy with. He never informed her about intimacy or anything he thought would spark her interest in men. He reveled in keeping her ignorant; keeping her innocent to the world and everything that did not involve him. If she knew what men and women did together and what he did to women...she would try to leave him. It had been hard for him, to avoid the temptress that emerged before his very eyes in the girl he had raised as his toy. She was perfect—unaware and unspoiled. He needed her to be ignorant, so that she would not know what her body did to men when they saw her. He did not want her to know what her body did to  _him_  when he saw her—he wanted to be the one in power, he wanted her to stay innocent for as long as possible until she finally flowered…then he would have to at least tell his little creature then…and the look of horror on her face would be… _so delightful._

* * *

Eve awoke in her bed, feeling rather sick as she felt pain in her abdomen. Slowly pushing her bed linens down, she was met with the sight of a large dark red stain at the center of her mattress.  _Oh Gods! I…I am dying!_ She desperately clutched at the fabric of her white sleeping dress, the length of the skirts also stained with deep red blood. Her inner thighs felt sticky and unpleasant as she franticly looked down in horror and saw blood caked on the white skin there. She was bleeding from…down there. She felt another aching pain strike through her abdomen as tears welled up in her eyes.  _I am dying…I am going to bleed to death!_  Panicking, she called out for the only person she had spoken to for the past seven years.

"R-Ramsay! Ramsay!" She sobbed as she called his name. His bedchambers had always been at the end of the hallway. She waited a few seconds before the doors to her chambers burst open and Ramsay's form entered, blue eyes immediately fixated on the large red stain on the front of her white nightgown. She was hysterical as she collapsed into a tiny heap on the ground, sniffling as she clutched her abdomen in pain.

"Ramsay, I am bleeding...I am going to bleed to death! And it hurts," She cried out more so as she eyed the blood stain on her gown one more, her soft mossy eyes brimming with tears. Ramsay grinned madly, amused by her ignorant innocence.  _She is a rather late bloomer._ Ramsay had been waiting for this moment since she had turned thirteen, but years and years passed by as he had been starting to think she was infertile and she would never have her first moonblood. But now, the moment had arrived, and he was giddy with excitement at how he easily he could twist her perception of the situation. He put on a grave expression, kneeling down beside her shaking form as his hands came to rest on her shoulders.

"Yes, this is very serious indeed. You are bleeding from between the legs, yes?" He had to fight the mean-spirited smile that threatened to spread across his face as she nodded furiously, wide eyes looking up at him as she awaited his advisory.

"No Maester can help with this…Eve, you are going to bleed to death…There is no stopping it…I am sorry," As he spoke, the hope in her eyes was crushed as she began sobbing uncontrollably once more. She honestly thought she was going to die. Ramsay could not help but find the pitiful girl before him absurdly daft. It was his own doing, but her ignorance was quite incredible _. Priceless, really_. This was going just as he had planned. He put on a false look of reluctance as he pet her golden curls.

"Don't cry love. There is a cure for this ailment of yours. It will come during every cycle of the moon. But…I have something that will allow the bleeding to cease within a few days' time," Pale green eyes shone with tears as her beautifully gullible face looked up at him, desperate to hear how he could save her. He smiled.

"I love you, my little Eve, you know that, right?" He questioned her as she slowly nodded her head in agreement. He felt his cock harden.  _This was going to be fun._

"My little pet, you have been so obedient over the years…I do enjoy your company," He carried on with his speech, stroking her soft curls as he wiped a tear from her pillowy cheek.  _She was such a fool._ But she was his fool.

"Do not be afraid…I will help you…But it will require you to be in a state of…undress," He fought to keep his eyes from trailing down her body as she gasped at his words. He needed to feign indifference. She looked doubtful now.  _Perhaps she is not as daft as I thought._

"…If I remove my nightgown, will you be able to save me? Please, Ramsay," She shyly shuffled out of her bloody dress, blushing and covering her breasts with both arms as she used the dress to shield her legs and the bloody spot between her legs from his sight. His cock twitched in its confinement as his eyes hungrily took in her pale supple flesh. She was looking down, so she could not see the savage desire that was evident in his hot gaze. He smiled cruelly as he decided to drag on her unknowing humiliation.

"It would also require me to undress as well…and I would have to…use this," He slowly motioned to the bulge within his trousers as her eyes met the sight of his arousal. She looked afraid, but he had trained her better than that. She shuffled nervously.

"Please Ramsay, anything! Just please help me. I do not wish to die so young," She begged him as she tore her eyes away from the sizeable bulge.  _This is just grand._  He had her begging as she unknowingly was sealing her fate to lose her virtue to him…All because she was under the impression that she was going to die. She was utterly hopeless but his to play with. He decided perhaps he would take things slowly. I will not claim her maidenhead just yet…  _This_ was his idea of fun.

"I do not wish for you to die, either, my sweet. I will help you," He smiled down at her and she hugged him with all of her might.

"Thank you, Ramsay! I owe you my life!" She cried as she embraced him, her rounded naked breasts pushing against his chest as he fought off an aroused shudder. She was so soft. He couldn't wait to break her. But of course, this was a life or death situation… _What ever shall we do?_ He eyed her pouty red lips, knowing exactly what he wanted first. He would save the best for last. He wanted to defile every last part of her before he reached the true essence of her womanhood. But he wanted that when she was not having her monthly blood. After all, he wanted to see her blood when he took her virtue. And he had waited seven long years. He was a patient man.


	2. A Sound Sleep

Ramsay wanted to snicker in sick delight as the pretty little blonde lowered her head and kneeled before him. He did not, however, anticipate the hesitant expression she gave him. He almost felt bad for tricking her so… _Almost._

Eve looked up at Ramsay, searching for guidance. She felt disgusted with herself…Something felt  _wrong_ , but it was Ramsay…Almost everything felt wrong when  _he_  was involved. All she knew was that the bleeding between her legs was frightening and she did not want to die. He looked down at her from his standing position, his blue gaze as close to what one would describe as "soft" as it could get. She had never seen what a man had in his pants before. It was quite large, and she wasn't sure if all men even looked the same as Ramsay did. She looked up for a sign of what to do as Ramsay just smiled down at her.

"Looks rather like a sausage, doesn't it love? Remember, no biting," His tone seemed almost amused as he tapped her on the nose like a puppy and snapped his teeth together in a playful manner. She frowned.

 _There_ , she saw it in his eyes. He was lying to her. That sick gleeful look present upon his face gave him away. She backed away from him, covering herself with the bloody night dress once more as she shook her head and glared at him.

"Ramsay, tell me the truth. I'm not really going to die, am I?" The man smiled at her but sighed in annoyance and buttoned his trousers back up, stuffing the hard bulky part back in as he rolled his eyes.  _So she wasn't as dumb as he thought she was._ He internally cursed her for noticing, but he had to hide his disappointment. He grinned at the memory of her kneeling before him. She had almost done it too…

"You were really going to wrap those pretty little lips around my cock. You tell me, my pet. You are not dead, yet you are still bleeding like a gutted pig," His wild eyes were filled with amusement as she slapped him hard on the cheek. His manic grin grew.  _Feisty little thing._

"What were you having me do, then? Why am I really bleeding, Ramsay? Please Ramsay, I need to know," She slowly shrunk back down as she realized she had just slapped him. His eyes held the same amount of intensity as they usually did, but she could not detect the underlying emotion behind them. He seemed eerily calm as the smile present on his face grew wider despite the aggressive red mark swelling on his left cheek.

"You're a  _woman_  now, sweetling.  _Women_  bleed once every moon cycle as a sign they are fertile," He smirked wildly as he then gave her his interpretation of a woman's monthly blood.

"It's a sign that you're ready to take a man's cock," He knew she did not know what he was talking about when he mentioned intimacy in such a vulgar manner, so his grin grew wider as a dumb and thoroughly confused expression crossed her pretty little face. How  _pleasantly_  unaware of her…

"I am fertile…but what does that mean?" She just stared at him with those wide green eyes, painfully ignorant of everything. And it was all his doing.  _He_  had made her what she was. And that thought alone gave him immense pleasure.

"Don't you worry your pretty little golden head about that, my pet," He lightly tugged at one of her curls and took delight when she did not flinch away.

"All you have to do…"He brought the curl to his nose, lightly inhaling her scent as he gave her a bored look.

"…Is simply look pretty and obey me," He yanked on the curl violently before walking away nonchalantly, leaving her as she yelped in pain and held her head in agony.

The doors to her chambers slammed shut as Eve was left alone in her bloody mess. He had not told her what to do…but  _at least_  she knew she would not die. In that moment, she wished she could have the guidance of another woman…but Ramsay would never allow it. She was not allowed to speak to another soul besides him.  _Selfish Bastard_.

Ramsay was the only friend she had ever known…given the circumstances. As much as she tried to truly hate him, she could not—he was sick in the head, and beyond selfish and conniving, but he had saved her life when she was a child. Her place in life was beside him…and she knew no other purpose. She knew he was a monster; she was aware that what he did and made her watch was revolting and wrong…But she could not help but love him.

She sobbed heavily as she realized how sickening her true feelings were. If only the world knew the things she had seen…the horrors she had witnessed at the cruel hands of Ramsay. The thing that most disturbed her, though, was that she felt most secure with Ramsay despite it all… _I'm not scared._  She sobbed harder.

* * *

It had been a week's time since she had first begun bleeding. The blood had now stopped, and she felt relieved that she would no longer have to walk around with a woven cloth between her legs anymore. Ramsay had not raised a finger to help her, and he had made no further mention of her supposed " _fertility_ ". She wondered if he had forgotten. If he hadn't, he did not seem to care one bit. She kicked her legs out from the chair she was sitting in, trying to find something to distract herself with as screams were heard on the far side of the room. She glanced up briefly, taking in the sight of an old man tied down grotesquely on two wooden beams as Ramsay stood at his side brazing a sharp dagger. She immediately directed her gaze towards the dusty floor of the dungeon once more as she tried to ignore the sudden cry of the man and the wet peeling sound of flesh. She had almost managed to block out the hideous cries when she heard Ramsay call over to her in a chipper tone.

"Eve, my love! Come look and see! This old man's skin cuts like butter!" She ignored his giddy call, knowing full well that he never truly intended for her to go over and witness his  _carving_. He just liked to taunt her with his words as he let her imagination and the sounds do the rest. It was, perhaps, even more disturbing than watching.

She grimaced and hummed an old hymn to herself, trying to mind her own business as Ramsay went about his malicious game. She wished he would have let her bring her needlepoint so she would have something to do…

Ramsay's smile faded as he soon grew bored of torturing and flaying the old shriveled prisoner. He looked over to the side where his little toy sat. She appeared very much out of place in a small chair in the corner of the dark, dank dungeon. Her long blonde curls and pale face seemed to glow in an ethereal manner as she kept her green gaze at her feet. Such a precious sight, his Eve was. He loved seeing her beauty against the cold stone walls of the dungeon. She belonged in the warm sunshine, not this dark forsaken place where the screams of men echoed through the empty chambers.  _Too bad_  for her he  _liked_  it this way.

He thought back to the week before. She wasn't as dumb as he had originally thought…If he had trained her properly, she would have taken his cock in her pretty mouth without question. He thought he had figured her out…He had trained her, after all. And so he took his forward strategy back a bit to lure her into a false sense of security. She had most likely been confused for the past week. He had intentionally neglected to provide a detailed account of her situation and the actions she had come close to performing. The less his little Eve knew, the better.

He walked over to the corner she was obediently sitting in, her large eyes glancing up at him as she gave him a blank look. She was far too precious…It made him want to  _bully_  her.

"Come, come, little Eve. We have places to be, people to kill," He eyed her wildly as she stood without complaint, the top of her head only reaching his shoulders. He admired how short his little Eve was compared to him.  _Like my own ragdoll._  He  _really_  wanted to bully her now.

"You have stopped bleeding, have you not?" He stared at her face, gauging her reaction. She lowly nodded and refused to meet his eyes as she squirmed. He  _so loved_  the thrill of making her uncomfortable.

"Would you like me to explain it again, sweetling?" He questioned her, the saccharine quality in his voice hiding his more insidious agenda. Of course he would never truly explain such matters to her. He just wanted to push her in the right direction… _to nudge her towards his bed_. And what better way to do that than to confuse and embarrass the very sense out of her?

Eve was taken aback by Ramsay's sweet tone of voice. She eyed him, trying to hide the suspicion in her stare as she attempted to decipher the intent behind his icy blue eyes. He gave her a wide-eyed look, considerately waiting for her reply. He looked so innocent…but she wondered if he truly meant to assist her. Growing up, the only time Ramsay seemed sincere was when he wanted to reap benefit from something or to  _tease_  her in some manner. But…what more could he possibly gain from her by doing so? She was already his…he could just order her to do something and she would have to follow. And so, she bought his façade of sincerity, and slowly nodded.

His lips wickedly twisted upwards, looking very much like a genuine smile. This was going rather in his favor. He licked his lips.

"You are fertile…which means you have garnered a new…duty," He chose his words carefully as he did not want to completely frighten her.

She gave him a quizzical look, clearly waiting for him to elaborate. He continued, containing his excitement at how well she was responding to his deceit.

"I have  _dreaded_ this moment, Eve. Tell me, do you know why it is improper for us to share the same bed, sweet one?" He asked her innocently as her lovely face turned deep in thought. She actually had to think about the reason...how  _sweet._

"Because…only husband and wife share a bed?" She looked at him hopelessly as she mustered up the most logical answer she could manage. He had to restrain the urge to simply laugh in her face as he found her purity painful. Instead, he put on a supportive mask of compassion and earnest concern.

"No, dear. Because women are fit to share a man's bed when they are fertile…when they finally begin their moon blood," He lied through his teeth and from her expression, she completely believed his answer. He had her now.

"Which is why…from now on, you will be sleeping in my chambers with me," He said it as if it was a typical occurrence. She would not deny him—she believed every word of the lie that he had practically just spoon-fed her. Her eyes widened in confusion and surprise, but she did not show any signs of doubt.

"In the same bed? But…why?" She did not know what to think. Customs were very strange…She had always wondered why men and women were separated. What was the purpose? Ramsay had no reason to lie…He  _had_  to be telling the truth. Plus he was the only person she knew…But what was the purpose of sharing a bed? How did her bleeding have anything to do with sleeping in the same bed as Ramsay?

She did not understand, but she decided to trust the man before her. He had always looked after her… he was all she had…So she automatically  _had_  to trust him. There was no choice in the matter. Ramsay looked down upon her with those shockingly blue eyes as he came in close to embrace her smaller frame. She wanted this to be true…She hoped he was being sincere. She blushed at his close proximity. It was nice when he was gentle—it only amplified her unconditional love for the man. She loved  _this_  part of Ramsay.

"Sweet little Eve. My little Eve. You'll see…It is quite pleasant really," He smiled down at her.  _For me at least._

"Do not worry, I will show you how to properly perform your duties, love," His eyes trailed down her curves as she stared at the dark splatters of red blood staining his shirt, unaware of his intense scrutiny.

The iron door to the dungeon creaked open as one of Bolton's men entered. Ramsay's eyes turned in anger as he saw the approaching man. He softly took Eve's chin in his hand and directed her to meet his gaze as his harsh expression morphed into a gentler one.

"Go on, my sweet. Off to your new chambers you go. And we both know which chambers I speak of," He gently released her chin as he hardly patted her head like a dog, ushering her out of the dungeons as he watched the back of her little blonde head leaving hastily.

When she had left, he eyed the man his father had sent in impatience, taking the note in the man's hand as he opened it to read. He grinned like a madman. Theon Greyjoy was planning on taking Winterfell. He would have to ride out and deal with this Greyjoy nuisance as his father commanded…Then perhaps he would gain Lord Bolton's favor. He would take leave in the morn. But first, he had to figure out what to do with the buxom little blonde that was waiting in his chambers.

* * *

As she entered Ramsay's bedchambers, she felt nerves in the pit of her stomach as she slowly shuffled in. She had never seen or been in the man's private bedchambers before…He only came here with strange women on various occasions…and every time, she had always heard the screams of the women sound through the empty hallway as she tried to sleep in the night. Some of the women never left…but she recalled that on multiple occasions, Ramsay had chased the same women down with hounds for sport in the forest. She was forced to watch as she wondered what Ramsay had done to them in the mysterious and ominous room that she was now expected to live in as well.

She imagined that he tortured them…but there was no sign of equipment in the room that would indicate such an activity took place. There was simply a bed at the center of the wall on the far end of the spacious room. She did not understand…there was nothing daunting or horrifying about Ramsay's room at all.

The bed was quite normal—a large king sized mattress with a simple wooden frame and head board. It was plain and harmless in appearance…Perhaps the screams had come from an adjacent hallway…Eve slowly killed that idea as she knew the screams had most certainly originated from behind the intimidating doors of Ramsay's bedchambers. She felt horrified at the thought of Ramsay torturing women in his room. Whatever acts he committed in this nearly empty chamber…they could not have been pleasant. She cringed at the notion of having to share the same bed at night with Ramsay. The very thought of sleeping in a vulnerable state while Ramsay was at her side did not sit well with her; she loved Ramsay, that she could not deny, but she did not trust he wouldn't do something mean to her in her sleep. She recalled he had mentioned something about her new "duties". She shuddered in fear. What sick amusement did Ramsay possibly intend to garner from having her sleep in his bed? Wouldn't she be bothersome? She snorted to herself as she pictured rolling over and crushing Ramsay while she slept. It was quite the ludicrous image.

Knowing the man, he would most likely conjure up some cruel games to entertain himself with on her behalf. Would he smear blood on her face as she slept? Or worse—rudely awaken her in the night with an ice bucket of dirty water?

As she ran through the list of all the mean-spirited tricks Ramsay was most likely planning to use against her, the large doors on the far side of the room burst open with a loud creaking, revealing the man to whom the room belonged. She gulped at the sight of his smiling face. He seemed  _very_  pleased. That was automatically a sign that made her nervous. The room suddenly seemed claustrophobic, his very presence the all-consuming source of fearful uneasiness.  _He_  made the bedchambers scary— demanding her attention as his gleeful blue eyes traversed her form in a peculiar manner. His grin was unsettling…it usually signaled that he had some sick plan in store. He slowly turned to the doors, shutting them securely and latching the iron locking mechanism on the side as he lowly hummed a chipper tune to himself. She did not like this one bit as she recalled in her mind the shrill screams of the women she had heard in the past.

Ramsay eyed his little Eve as she stood frozen before him, trapped like a stupid little rabbit in a tar pit. Seeing her standing nervously before the foot of his bed made him twitch in excitement. He continued to hum delightedly—knowing it would only serve to intimidate her further as he so loved to watch her fidget in worry.

"Sweet Eve. Silly little Eve—quivering in your skirts like you've seen a ghost. It's only  _me_ , love," He slowly approached her as he taunted her anxious trembling. He knew very well she was intimidated by his entrance. He walked right past her, going over to harshly plant himself on the end of his mattress. He sat at the foot of his bed, eying her playfully as he patted his lap.

Her frantic green eyes alternated hesitantly between his smiling face and the more menacing sight of his lap. What was he up to? With no choice, she cautiously trooped forward, shuffling awkwardly onto his lap, her back facing him as she sat forward, more terrified as she could no longer see his facial expressions or movements. She heard his lively humming rumble in her ears as he breathed out behind her, blowing into her left ear as she shuddered and took in a sharp breathe. He chuckled and she could just envision the sadistic smile on his face.

Ramsay said nothing, only adding to her inner turmoil as she tried to piece together what he was doing. It was very unnerving when he remained silent. She felt his legs shuffle from underneath her as he moved them so she was only sitting on one of his thighs, her legs spread slightly as his one thigh was nestled snugly between her legs. She tried to adjust herself, feeling uncomfortable at the sensation of his leg pressing so intimately against the spot between her legs as her body's weight naturally pushed down on him.

Adding to her discomfort, she felt as if she were about to fall off of his lap onto the stone floor below. Before she could squirm out of the position, however, he began to tap his heel against the floor, causing his leg to rapidly jolt up and down. Sitting on the thigh, her body was thrust upwards rapidly as she panicked and grasped the surface of his thighs for support. She heard him snicker under his breath as his hands wrapped around her waist from behind to prevent her from falling...And from escaping him. She helplessly bobbed up and down on his shaking leg as he tapped his heel, the sensitive area between her legs slamming down on the surface of his hard thigh with every motion. It felt strange. Her cheeks heated up as she felt something tingly. It felt… nice, and she could not describe it. She frowned at the foreign feeling as she could not ignore the fact that  _Ramsay_  was the one causing the sensation. What was he doing? Why was he bouncing her on his lap…and why did it feel so strange?

Ramsay smirked from behind the bouncing blonde on his thigh as he thrust his heel up and down on the floor, his eyes trailing down to her spread legs as her rounded bottom went up and down on his thigh. He could feel the warmth coming from the precious spot between her thighs as his cock jolted in delight. He ignored it, however, as he focused on his task at hand. He wanted to confuse his little pet and leave her curious. He heard soft pants coming from her as he continued to bounce her up and down on his thigh, the contact with his leg causing friction and pressure on her virgin cunt. He contained his sick delighted laughter. She had  _not an inkling_ of what he was doing. His blue eyes trailed down to where his hands were circled tightly around her womanly curves.  _Perhaps_  he could move this along faster? His hands at her hips gripped the soft flesh harder as he pushed her body down with more force, adding to the motion of his leg. He rocked her forward to add more friction as the wonderful reward he was searching for sounded loudly through his bedchambers.

"A-Ah!" A loud feminine pant escaped her mouth as she began to instinctively rock her hips with his movements, squirming around on his lap wantonly as she tried to gain more contact with the leg between her thighs. He grinned.

"What ever is the matter, my sweetling? Are you quite alright?" He asked innocently from behind her as he slowed his leg's tapping down, lessening the motion that had caused her pleasure. She writhed harder against his thigh, her hips grinding shamelessly as her body begged for the contact once more. She panted and huffed, clearly frustrated and utterly confused with her body's uncontrollable reaction.

"R-Ramsay," She didn't know what was happening to her as Ramsay stopped moving his leg completely. She whined as she felt a hot throbbing between her legs. Her body continued to grind against his leg, and she fervently blushed in embarrassment, unable to control herself. Ramsay had done something to her…and she yearned for him to continue as the throbbing between her legs was almost painful now. She felt her long locks move to the side as Ramsay brushed them away from her neck, slowly kissing her pulse point as she jerked more on his leg. She felt his warm lips curl into a smile on her neck as the sensation sent shocks down to her core. He brought his mouth up to her ear, gently grazing the side as she shuddered. He whispered softly.

"You are mine," And with those words, he thrust his thigh up one more time as she cried out in pleasure.

"Ramsay!" She screwed her eyes shut as she saw white. She was in bliss, but she felt like she was going to faint at the same time.  _Had he killed her?_  The euphoric haze lasted for a few seconds more before she slowly became aware once more.

What had just happened? What had he just done? Utterly confused and slightly terrified, she scrambled forward, falling out of his lap as he finally let his grip on her hips loosen. He chuckled as she fell forward at his feet, the soft weight on his thigh lifted as he looked down at the damp spot on the fabric of his trousers where her legs had embraced his thigh.

"What a mess you've made, you naughty girl. You're a rather messy one, aren't you?" He motioned to his pants as she looked on in horror, suddenly aware of the slickness between her legs. She looked down at her dress in horror, a section of the pale skirts dampened as her cheeks heated in embarrassment. What had she done? She felt utterly bewildered and mortified at the mess she had made on Ramsay's lap. Had she wet herself? She felt horrified with herself as Ramsay merely stared at her with his delighted smile and wild blue gaze. She knew he was quite demented, but why did he seem so pleased? What in the seven hells had just happened?

Ramsay knew exactly what was running through his little pet's mind right now. He let her think upon whatever conclusion she wanted. It was simply magnificent to let her believe she had urinated on him. The look of horror that spread across her pretty features as she buried her red race in her hands gave him immense pleasure. He would not tell her what he had just done to her. He would not yet tell her that the dampness was the result of her arousal. He licked his lips as he eyed her hungrily. She was quite the gusher. How  _fun_  that would be! But for now, his fun was temporarily over. He would take leave for Winterfell in the morn. And so, he ushered his horrified little pet to bed.

"Come, dearest. It is your bed time. Too much  _excitement_  for you in one day," He lightly ordered her to bed as he stood and made his way over to a connecting room on the side of the chambers. He emerged wearing a new pair of breeches and…no shirt. She threw her gaze away at the sight of his bare chest as he rolled his eyes. She had seen him without a shirt on numerous occasions growing up together. Her innocence could be quite bothersome sometimes. He threw a warm-looking white nightdress at her.

The garment hit her square in the face as she quickly grasped it and shuffled awkwardly off to the connecting room to change, the slickness between her thighs obviously causing her discomfort.

Ramsay held in a laugh at her strange shuffling as he climbed into bed, deliberately lying in the center of the soft mattress despite the abundance of space. He lazily watched Eve as she reentered the room, her long golden locks braided to the side as the white garment hugged her curves. He feigned innocence as she saw him in the middle of the bed and furrowed her brow. Reluctantly, she climbed on the bed, placing herself as far from him as possible on the side. He rolled his eyes once more. Did she really think she could get away from him? He rolled to the side, grabbing her tiny body and pulling her flush against him in the center of the bed as her back faced him. She froze nervously, the close proximity of Ramsay making her beyond uneasy. How was she supposed to sleep? She dared not even begin to question the firm bulge that rested against her bottom as Ramsay pet her head affectionately.

"Sweet dreams, my Eve," He softly sounded to her as she drifted off sleepily despite her fear. Ramsay's scent was warm like pine needles as the heat emitting from his chest at her back and the soothing sensation of his hands in her hair lulled her to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where my fanfiction peeps at? hahaha You guys are the O.Gs


	3. Her Nightdress

Eve awoke with a startled flinch. At her back, she felt the unnerving sensation of Ramsay's warm body as he held her close. His hands were wrapped tightly around her hips, keeping her bottom pushed up against the same strange bulge that she had felt in the night. She flushed, frozen in place as her muscles clenched up in an anxious attempt not to move. As her back was facing him, she could not see his face—there was no indication of what his motives were. She nervously concentrated on remaining as still as possible, scrunching her eyes shut as she hoped he would just let her go.  _Is he awake?_

Feral blue eyes lit up in unnoticed excitement when he felt and witnessed the waking jolt of his beloved pet. Her sudden motion caused her rounded rear to press further into his groin as he closed his eyes in pleasure, his nostrils flaring as he kept his breathing normal. His mouth twisted upwards in a mean-spirited grin when her tiny body instantly froze up when she became aware of him behind her. As hard as she tried to remain still, her body trembled in fear like a little animal on the more…unfulfilling side of the hunt.

He quickly grew bored of watching the back of her blonde head as she subtly shook in front of him. He was feeling rather annoyed that morn. He would, after all, be departing to deal with the Greyjoy business within the hour. He would have to leave her in the Dreadfort all by herself. The poor thing would be positively lost without him. And he would be dreadfully bored and restless without her by his side. He grinned, bearing his teeth.  _Why not have a bit of fun?_ With no warning, he raised his mouth to her ear.

"Do you like your new bed, my sweet?" He suddenly whispered in her ear, causing her body to rise in surprise as she almost flew off the mattress, his hands holding her down by the supple waist.

"Ramsay! You're awake. You scared me!" She brought her hands to her chest, trying to calm herself as his close proximity was not helping in any manner. Franticly, she leaned forward, trying to break free from his hold. His grip at her hips only tightened as he came forward once more to assault her with his low voice in her ear.

"A bit jumpy, are we not? I assume you slept rather well then. You're quite the energetic little thing this morning," He grinned as he felt her shudder at his breathe in her ear. This game was rather  _fun_. But alas, it would soon have to end. He would take leave for Winterfell soon.

"Ramsay. L-let go, please," Eve carefully begged him to release her in a weak voice as she once more tried to move herself forward. His fingers clenched down tightly on her flesh, causing her to yelp in pain. He pulled her lower body closer, slamming her against him as she tried to remove herself once more. Her body was now wriggling and thrashing in his hold, only stimulating him further as her provocative backside pressed and moved against his hardened manhood through the fabric of their clothing.

Before he could lose himself, he let her go, watching her with viciously hungry eyes as she franticly scrambled to the other side of the bed, falling off the side with a thump as she mindlessly tried to further herself from him. Her legs had been tangled in the bed linens, and as she tried to stand, she tripped on the unruly pile of sheets twisted around her ankles and landed hard on the stone floor.

Despite the minor pain in her side, she continued to shuffle away from the bed when she felt the sheets around her ankles roughly tug, taking her back towards the bed. She panicked, hands gripping the flat surface of the solid floor as she desperately tried to resist the pull. Her hands slipped, however, and she found herself being dragged back as she felt a hand grip her ankle as the bed linens were pulled away from her legs. Looking back, she was met with the amused face of Ramsay looking down at her from the bed as he slowly pulled her back to him by her ankle. She gave a frustrated whine when she realized he was playing one of his games. Frightened by his wild eyes, she decided it would be best to simply play along with his strange and alarming game.

"I slept well, Ramsay…The bed is very soft," She could not hide her trembling when he had finally hoisted her up onto his lap. She did not like her new position, and his pleased smile only added to her discomfort.

"Good, then! You'll stay here until my return!" He roughly kissed her forehead, his blue eyes bright, before he stood and harshly deposited her on the mattress. Her heart thumped furiously as he lunged forward and began to tear the flimsy fabric of her nightdress off her shaky body. She screamed as she tried to get away.

Ramsay laughed when he finally yanked the garment off of her body, her form shaking from exposure to the cold room. He caught a quick glimpse of her rosy nipples, hardened by the frigid air, before she hastily covered her breasts with both arms. He licked his lips and smiled gleefully as she shuffled back, her body pressing into the headboard as she shook and tried to cover her creamy skin. It was such a tempting sight…and he would never admit it, but he adored her. He would  _wait_.

"Are you cold, my sweet?" He held her nightdress to his nose as he inhaled her soft scent—like dewy chamomile and honey.

Eve's brow furrowed. He was teasing her. Her pale flesh broke out into goose bumps as she shook from the harsh cold. He had taken the only garment she had. She gave a hesitant nod as she tried to read the intent behind his elated eyes and smile. He pressed the white nightdress softly to his cheek before he held it out and shook it mischievously before her quivering form.

"I think I will keep this," His blue eyes went from the dress to her trembling form, teasing her as she eyed the nightdress longingly.

"Ramsay, I have nothing to wear…" She pleadingly looked at him as she tried to calm her shaking voice. He merely gave her an innocent look as he threw the bed cover at her.

"Keep warm, my pet. It will be  _rather cold_ and  _lonely_ in here without me. Don't fret, I will be back to warm you soon enough. You are not to leave this room until then," He turned on his heel, leaving the bedchambers with her nightdress clutched between his fingers as he twirled it around in delight.

The large wooden doors slammed shut with a loud boom before she heard the outer latch bolt down.  _She was locked in._  Freezing, she grasped the bedcovers and wrapped herself in a tight cocoon as she sighed in relief at the instant warmth they provided. What was she to do confined within Ramsay's empty bedchambers? Ramsay had not told her where he was going or for how long. She internally panicked, tears running down her cheeks as she sobbed. All she could do was close her eyes and let sleep take her. She was to be stuck in the place of Ramsay's bed until his return. And against her will, she hoped the man would return soon.

Outside of the bedchambers, Ramsay stood in the empty hallway, clutching the fabric of the nightdress like a lifeline as he pushed the fabric against his nose and inhaled deeply with a crazed desperation. It still held the warmth and scent of her delicate body. Such a  _precious_  creature, his Eve was. He sighed shakily as he basked in the divine scent emanating from the pale fabric. She would be safe until his return now that she was forced to remain within his bedchambers. The irony was terribly painful—the Gods must have had a cruel sense of humor. He knew the men of the Dreadfort had been watching her with lustful eyes like shameless hounds since she had bloomed into a woman. Without him present to scare off the beasts, she could not wander freely. Those men only wanted to take one thing from  _his_  Eve. None of those men saw her for her true beauty, her innocence. None of those men could see the wonder in her small smiles and untainted soul. They did not understand or love her—not like he did. He didn't care about anyone else,  _only_  his sweet Eve. And he would destroy any being that threatened to take her away from him. She was safest in his room—in  _his_  bed.

* * *

The next morning, Eve awoke to the unpleasant gurgling of her stomach. She frowned. Did he intend to starve her as well? In perfect timing, the outer latch sounded as the doors creaked open. Eve lifted herself up, clutching the fabric of the bedcovers to her form as she sat up in bed, expecting Ramsay. The form that passed through the doors, however, was that of a young woman with long brown hair and a large platter of food. She had a bored look on her face as she neared the bed, harshly dropping the tray on the floor with an unpleasant clatter. One of the red apples on the tray rolled off and some milk spilled from a tall pitcher as the brunette woman gave her a spiteful look. She scrutinized Eve, smirking as she caught sight of the woman's naked form beneath the counterpane.

"It's no wonder he keeps you around, with tits like those. You think those tits and that pretty face will keep him entertained for long? You don't know what Ramsay wants. You can't satisfy him. You're just some whorish little toy that he will soon grow bored of," The woman verbally assaulted her as Eve clutched the covers tighter, not understanding her meaning, but feeling the hatred behind the woman's words.

"I don't understand…"Eve spoke up softly as she looked at the woman, who now had her arms crossed as she came closer, severity in her brown eyes.

"Everyone here knows you. The people of the Dreadfort talk about Ramsay's  _little whore_. They pity you—the " _poor"_ creature that you are. But I hate you. I am meant to be by Ramsay's side. I know what he needs and I know how he likes it  _rough_ ," The woman gave her a smug smirk as she continued.

"Not you, some senseless tart with a fat ass and tits! Were it not for Ramsay, I know plenty of men that would just love to get their hands on you and their cocks in you. I bet you would like that too. But  _no_ , Ramsay picks them off and keeps you on lockdown. But you're  _nothing_ ," The woman spit in her direction as she turned to leave.

"Wait! Please, who are you? I don't understand!" Eve called out to the brunette as the woman stopped in the doorway, turning in annoyance as she bitterly responded.

" _I_  am the only woman who can ever  _please_  Ramsay. He will grow bored of you. And then, I will gladly be the one to shoot you down by his side when he decides to hunt you down with snarling hounds. We'll see how  _pretty_  you are then," the brunette threatened as she exited the room and slammed the doors shut, the latch sounding loudly from the other side.

Eve sat silently at her place on the bed. Who was that woman? And what had she been talking about? She imagined Ramsay chasing her down in the forest and killing her for his amusement. She sobbed. It was very likely that he would eventually grow bored of her… _I am just a toy_ …A toy that Ramsay had now possessed for over seven years of his life. Hot tears stung her green eyes as she thought of the inevitable day that Ramsay would gain pleasure from torturing her or killing her for sport. The woman had been right…she was nothing—just a  _toy_  bought for Ramsay to play with and dispose of as he pleased. The most painful of her revelations, however, was that she  _loved_  him. Eve felt her heart break at the realization that Ramsay could not possibly feel the same. She eyed the large platter of food, filled with enough nourishments to last weeks. She no longer felt hungry, however, as her appetite had been destroyed by her irrepressible crying. She dried her tears with her hand, laying back down as she curled up under Ramsay's bedcovers and fell asleep, trying to forget about him as his bed surrounded her like an inescapable island.

* * *

It had been about nine days since Ramsay had left. She was beginning to grow tiresome and restless in his absence. It had been peaceful at first, but after a few days alone in his bedchambers with nothing more to occupy herself with than her own thoughts, she could not help but yearn to see his deceptive smile and piercing eyes once more.

The outer door latch sounded as she shot up from her position in bed, green eyes hopeful. She felt it in her heart,  _he_  was finally back. Before the door could fully open, she launched herself out of the bed, clutching the sheets as she ran to the direction of the door. Sure enough, she was met by pale blue eyes as she leapt up and wrapped her arms and legs around the figure in the doorway.

Ramsay was taken aback when he opened the door and was met with the most welcome sight of his beloved blonde sprinting at full speed towards him, a heap of white sheets wrapped around her in a flowing haze. Before he could fully register what was happening, she leapt up and clung onto him, her soft lips meeting his cheek as his heart stopped when she pulled her face back and he saw her smiling brightly in tears at him. He smiled back as he placed his hands beneath her thighs to support her as she held onto him, her arms wrapped tightly around his neck.

"Ramsay, I missed you so much! Where did you go? What were you doing? Are you alright?" Eve questioned him as she cried happily, frantically taking in his every feature, missing his familiar face. She was relieved to see he was unharmed, but she was still worried. He had, after all, been gone for nine days.

Ramsay smiled warmly as he watched his little Eve in tears over him. Her ardent worry made his eyes soften and his heart warm. She was his treasure, and he had missed her childish warmth and softness. He could never be apart from his precious Eve for long. Her unconditional love was something he craved. He brought a hand to her cheek to gently wipe away a tear.

"I missed you as well, my sweet. I had business to conduct in Winterfell. A wicked kraken is in our custody now. He is rather slimy. You will see soon enough. Come, let's get you dressed, darling" He carried Eve into the hallway and towards her old bedroom, opening the doors as he brought her to the wooden wardrobe where her clothes were located. He set her down gently before speaking.

"I will be waiting outside. Be quick, or I might just wander inside while you are still changing," A mischievous look shone in his blue eyes as he kissed her forehead warmly and left to stand outside of the chambers. He had to collect himself. All he had wanted to do was take her right then and there against the wall when she had pounced on him. He wanted her badly, but he could not take her the way he had taken so many women. He  _could not_  hurt her. He curled his hand into a fist, drawing blood in his palm as he thought about how much he cared for Eve. It was agonizing—he could not bring himself to harm the sweet girl. She was supposed to be his prize—his toy. But she had always been  _so much more_. She did not hold his heart…she  _was_  his heart. All that existed of his humanity and love rested within her. And it terrified him. He wanted to just get rid of her—to simply kill her and eliminate his one and only weakness. But it would destroy him from the inside…Although it would never be official, and the world would never acknowledge it, he belonged to Eve as much as she belonged to him. She was the  _keeper_ of his heart and soul.

Eve stepped out wearing a simple pale blue frock and cover. She appeared out of breathe as she stared at him expectantly. He sighed in disappointment but could not hide his amusement when he caught sight of the bottom half of her skirts.

"I see someone made quick work of getting dressed. Perhaps too quick, sweet one. The bottom half of your skirts leaves little to the imagination," He stared at her fully exposed legs before watching her face as she looked down in realization. Horror spread across her features as her mossy eyes widened and she frantically smoothed down the skirt which was caught in an undergarment. He adored the bright blush that tinged her cheeks as she looked down embarrassed.

"Perhaps next time, I shall help you dress. We can't have you walking around with your legs hanging about in the open. Although the view is a treat," He teased her as her blush only grew.

"Ramsay!" She squeaked out at him, trying to shut him up. Her cheeks felt hot as she glared down at the floor, trying to hide her blushing face. He always said strange things that made her blush. She might have been isolated, but she knew it was not proper for a woman to flaunt her legs about. How could Ramsay say such a thing?

"Oh, come now. I am the only one allowed to see your body. I am allowed to see your legs, Eve. I can see everything and anything. We grew up together, after all. And don't tell me you haven't seen all of me. All the times I caught you staring at my cock while I used the privy…and don't forget you almost took it in your mouth…" Ramsay smirked as Eve's jaw dropped, her eyes wide with disbelief and further mortification.

"Because you tricked me! And I only stared at it because I was curious…no, wait. I did not stare! I only looked briefly…I hardly remember what I had seen too. But then…I saw it truly when you…you," Eve defended herself fervently as she glared at Ramsay, pouting like a child as she trailed off and went back to blushing madly at the reminder of coming close to taking Ramsay in her mouth.

"Ah, but you have seen it. And I have seen much more of you…There's no need for shyness, Eve. We're too… _close_  for that," He patted her on the head as she calmed down, nodding as she continued to blush silently, her priceless innocence making him laugh. She was too adorable. She would always be so fun to bully.

"Come, you must see the kraken that I have brought back with me. But stay close to me, sweetling. He likes to feed on women, and you are a  _very_   _beautiful_ woman, my dear. The  _prettiest_ to roam all the lands. You'll be safe with me," Ramsay took her hand in childish excitement as he led Eve towards the dungeons. His hand was warm and it felt nice as she stared at his back, smiling at the familiarity and his tender praises. She had known him for so long, she could sense his words and smile were genuine.

"How can a kraken live on land, Ramsay?" Eve was confused as she wondered what Ramsay had meant.

"They cannot, my clever girl. And neither can this one," He turned around to lovingly plant a kiss at the crown of her golden curls as he pet the back of her head. Nobody would ever see the beauty in her naivety like he did. Nobody would ever love her like he did. And how he  _loved_  her so. His form of affection was ruthless, and he would never let her escape the clutches of his intense feelings. Much like the soft nightdress he had kept safely tucked away in his winter coat's pocket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive any errors I make since the original story format is for fanfiction and I'm still trying to figure out this website. Eve will meet the "Kraken" in the next chapter, which I assume you can guess the identity of. Please favorite and review! I love reading your thoughts and feedback.


	4. Ambiguity

Eve could not ignore the uneasy sensation growing in the pit of her stomach. Ramsay was normally eager to spend his leisure time in the dungeons, but he was never  _this_  excited. She had a terrible feeling—whatever or whoever Ramsay had brought back with him was most certainly going to suffer under his cruel hands. She silently prayed Ramsay would not spend long in the dungeons. She wanted to spend time with him after being separated for weeks…but she despised his disturbing and bloody hobbies. As Ramsay continued to lead her by the hand through the darkened corridors to the dungeons, she recalled what had occurred in Ramsay's absence. She remembered the woman who had brought her food that one day…and the hatred behind the strange words she had said.

Glancing ahead reluctantly at Ramsay's broad back, she opened her mouth to speak but hesitated as she thought of what to say. She didn't even know who the woman was. From what had been said, Ramsay knew the woman in some way. She tried to recall exactly what had been said before mustering up a small amount of courage as she nervously focused her eyes intently on the strong hand that was wrapped firmly around hers.

"The woman who brought me food…she said strange things…about me… _you_ …and…her…" Eve slowly spoke, keeping her gaze on his hand as her words caused Ramsay's grip to tighten before he abruptly stopped in the middle of the hallway. As he slowly turned to face her, she immediately regretted her decision to mention the woman. She was too afraid to look at his face, but she could feel his angry eyes searing through her as she stared at the hand that was now tightly gripping hers. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Ramsay raise his free hand and she flinched as he brought it up to her face. He gripped her jaw as he lifted her head to face him. She kept her eyes down stubbornly, refusing to look at him out of fear.

" _Look_  at me, Eve," He ordered lowly as his grip on her jaw loosened somewhat. He sounded furious, and she feared for her life. She slowly looked up at him, meeting his icy eyes as his brow was lowered and his nostrils were flared in rage. She felt tears escape her eyes.  _I've made him angry…oh Gods, now he is going to kill me…_

Ramsay was livid. As soon as he saw the first teardrop run down Eve's cheek he only felt himself grow more infuriated. It was not  _Eve_  that had made him angry… _No_ …But she was now terrified and in tears because she was daft enough to think she was the one that had done so. He released her jaw as he cupped her chin gently and wiped her tearstained cheeks with his thumb. He was furious, but not at his precious Eve.

"I'm not cross with you, silly girl," He hushed lowly before directing her to meet his gaze once more. His eyes had softened. Eve hiccupped as she stared up at his face. His jaw was stiff with anger and his countenance still exhibited his underlying fury…but she could tell it was not directed towards her. She stared up at him as he questioned her.

"What did that horrible _bitch_  say to you?" He stroked her hair as he tried to remain calm—he did not, after all, want to frighten her again with his seething anger. Eve looked down at her feet before speaking as she tried hard to recall exactly what had been said. Some of the woman's words had been foreign to her.

"She told me that the people here know me…that everyone here knows I am your… _whore_ …And men wanted to be  _in_  me…and that you would not let them. She also said that she knows…you like it rough... And that you two would chase me…with  _hounds_ …" She started crying once more as she recalled the day Ramsay had saved her from those children and their dog in the forest. It crushed her to even imagine him hunting her down for sport. She chanced a look at Ramsay only to see his eyes were now filled with mad rage—it was perhaps the most infuriated she had ever seen him. She shook at the sight of him; he was truly terrifying right now. She hiccupped between her sobs as she tried to understand the words that had been said. Whatever the woman had meant, it was most certainly not good...She had never seen Ramsay so angry before. It must have had something to do with the words she did not understand.

"Ramsay, what is a whore? Am I your… _whore_? I don't understand.  _Please_ …."She froze as Ramsay gripped her wrists harshly, a crazed look in his piercing blue eyes.

" _Never_ …you are no whore…You are  _my_  sweet Eve," His eyes trailed over her face madly before he softened his grip and embraced her gently.

"You will always be  _my_  tender Eve," He pet her golden hair as a brief flash of anger returned to his eyes momentarily before disappearing into an eerie calm. Eve swallowed nervously as his sudden change in mood put her at great unease.

"But you did understand  _some_  of her words,  _didn't you_  my pet?" He gave her a scarily calm look as he she remained silent, her cheeks filling with color.

"You understood what she said those mean,  _nasty_  men wanted to put inside of you, right?" She nodded, shaking as she recalled the word…Ramsay had used it many times around her and she did recognize it… _But why would anyone want to..._ Her thoughts were interrupted.

"Yes. You know very well what a  _cock_  is, don't you? I have taught you what men keep between their legs…You've seen  _my cock_  many times before, haven't you, pet?" His eyes and words were calm, which only unnerved her more so as she nodded rapidly in response. Where was he going with this?

His hands slowly traced up and down her arms and shoulders as he held her in place before him. Internally he knew after he sorted out his confused little Eve, he was going to find Myranda and cut out her whorish tongue. And he would not then be done with her… _No_. That  _bitch_  was going to suffer for the wretched things she had said to his untarnished little pet. Yes, he had terrible things in store for the  _filthy wench_.

"Do not worry, my sweet.  _My_   _cock_  is the only one that you will ever be  _seeing,_   _tasting_ …or  _touching_ …unless…you are curious?" He menacingly questioned her as she flinched at his suggestions. It seemed very important to him that she only see him…and the mystery behind his suggestions only frightened her by the thought of seeing the private region of any man. She felt safest with Ramsay…he was all she  _knew_.

"No…I…I only want you…" She avoided the word as she found it embarrassing. Sure, Ramsay was allowed to say it…but he was allowed to say many words…And he knew the hidden meaning behind those words, unlike her. Ramsay smirked as he had just found an opportunity to further torment the blushing girl before him.

"Good. You only want  _my cock_ , then. Go ahead, say  _it_ , love," He innocently demanded as he feigned indifference. He felt the organ in question twitch at the thought of her saying something so  _dirty_ …and she wouldn't even know the true meaning behind the statement.

"I only want your cock…" She stated slightly confused. Why was this so important to him? She was always by his side to begin with. Perhaps he had forgotten that her  _sole purpose_  in life was to keep him pleased. Somehow she felt that this was another part of Ramsay's games…he was teasing her. She frowned as he spoke again.

" _Whose_  cock do you want? Speak a  _little_  louder, sweetling," He held his hand to his ear dramatically as his blue eyes blinked playfully, his bright teeth flashing as he smiled impishly and awaited her response. She felt like slapping him. He was  _making fun_  of her in some sick way…she just didn't understand how.

" _Yours…"_  She called out a bit louder as his sly smile only grew.

"What was that?  _My what_? Please speak in complete sentences, my sweet. I thought I taught you better than to be  _so… ambiguous_ ," He was giddy as he eyed her intently, her brow furrowing in frustration as she crossed her arms and pouted in the most delicious manner. She was simply  _adorable_. She just made it too easy for him to bully her. His Eve never failed to entertain him with her defiant frustration. He liked seeing her a bit _spicy_. His eyes remained fixed on her form, pressuring her to speak as she finally huffed and clearly blurted out what he had been so eagerly awaiting.

"I only want  _your_  cock, Ramsay!" She blushed madly, feeling like a fool for playing into his trap. Whatever she was saying, it was most likely something that was entertaining for him to hear and embarrassing for her. Sometimes she wished she could understand the implications behind his play. He smiled in a pleased manner as he dramatically applauded her.

"Very well said, my pet. Do not be so impatient, you will  _get_   _it_  soon enough. Now, let us go and find that  _nasty_  woman who made you cry," He held her hand firmly as he dragged her through the halls away from the dungeons. The Greyjoy would have to wait his turn for now. He needed to deal with Myranda first.

* * *

Eve's lips drew into a frown at Ramsay's vagueness. What would she  _get_? She pondered further as they walked onward, assuming he had meant the joke and not… _Oh Gods…_  She hoped he had not been serious about getting his…She grimaced. True, she did not want to see anyone else besides Ramsay…but that did not mean she actually wanted his…Her inner turmoil was only made worse by the reminder of the time he had almost tricked her into taking  _it_  into her mouth…She was thoroughly confused by the meaning behind it all. Ramsay took joy in playing with her mind. Why was  _he_ allowed to be so ambiguous while she was not? She immaturely stuck her tongue out at his turned back and made a face as they continued to walk on. She smiled in victory at her hidden act of rebellion. He deserved it, after all.

Little did she know, Ramsay had caught sight of her pink tongue poking out at him childishly from the corner of his eye.  _There_  she was, his precious Eve. It did not anger or bother him that she would sometimes express her frustration with him when she thought he was not aware…It was only more endearing. In fact, it often  _excited_  him as he thought of how feisty she would prove in bed…And he only imagined what unspeakable acts he could have that wet little tongue of hers perform… So he would allow his little pet the pleasure of thinking she was getting away with disrespecting him. It was quite an arousing source of entertainment for him. He ignored the tightness in his pants and burst through the doors to the quarters where he knew he would find Myranda. Sure enough, he was met with the infuriating sight of the brunette as she stood up from a chair. She was wearing a smirk as her brown eyes glanced over Ramsay's hand in Eve's. Ramsay put on a false smirk in return.

"Come here," He smiled darkly as he let go of Eve's hand and beckoned to Myranda. The brunette woman stared seductively at him through thick eyelashes as she slowly stalked forward, a slight sway in her hips as she moved. She came up to him and he brushed his hand along her jaw as she closed her eyes. Eve merely stood in the doorway watching the exchange in confusion and anxiety. She had a bad feeling about this…

"I knew you would grow bored of that whore…"Myranda whispered sensually as she leaned into Ramsay's warm calloused hand. His enticing façade immediately shattered as he full-on gripped her by the neck and slammed her into the wall as he took a sharpened dagger out from the hidden pocket at his side.

"Don't you  _ever_ ," He brought the knife upwards as Myranda eyed him lustfully, excited by his roughness.

"Speak of her again…" He threatened lowly as the dagger grazed her lips. He lowered the blade to his side as he released his grip on her throat. Myranda smirked as he lowered the dagger. She licked the blood forming on her lips as she eyed his lower half in hunger. Before she even knew what was happening, however, his hand gripped her neck and pushed her back once more with such brutal force, her head slammed against the hard stone of the wall. With no warning, the dagger was brought back up as he smirked, his blue eyes bright with crazed intent. Myranda was now in pain as she groggily looked at him, fear in her eyes as she thrashed and tried to loosen his grip on her neck.

"Only  _you_  would know Myranda….How  _much_  I like it  _rough_ …" He smiled evilly. The brunette's eyes widened in horror as he abruptly forced her mouth open, yanking her tongue outside to cleanly slice it off with the dagger. Bright red blood poured thickly as he clenched the severed tongue in his hand, blood splattering onto the floor as he laughed at the woman's almost inhuman moans of pain as her hands flew up to clasp at her mouth. From the door, Eve closed her eyes tightly at the gruesome scene. If she had known what Ramsay would do…she never would have told him…She held in a gag as she heard the thick sound of blood dripping onto the cold floor.

Ramsay watched on in sick glee as Myranda staggered and cried out in pain like a muffled hound thrown in a burlap sack. He was  _far_  from done with her…He approached her, dangling her bloody tongue in front of her before throwing it straight into her face, the appendage hitting her with a wet slap as it dropped to her feet. She cried out more as she backed away from her unattached tongue in horror.

Having had enough of her petrified bumbling, Ramsay came forward to yank her long brunette hair and force her face to the dirty ground where her tongue lay in a dusty pile of blood. Her animal-like sobs were heard as he pushed her face right against it.

"Eat it," He ordered in an almost bored tone as she struggled to get away. He slammed her down into the hard floor, yanking her hair back up as he gave the order once more. He was growing rather impatient.

" _Eat. It._ You thought you knew what I liked…?  _No._  You are nothing but a  _bedwarmer_ …a  _whore_ ," He snarled meanly, his blue eyes filled with hatred as his lips curled in disgust. Body shaking in what only could be called silent sobs, the woman obeyed as she leaned down to eat her own tongue. He smiled at the sight.

"Just like the bitch you are…Eating such a filthy scrap from the floor. It was nothing more than a  _filthy_  tongue in the first place…" A mean and callous smile spread across his face as he turned to see Eve standing in the entrance with her eyes clamped shut and her tiny hands gripping at the fabric of her dress as she trembled. His eyes softened as he walked over to her.

Eve flinched as she felt hands come around her to embrace her. She could faintly feel the coppery sting of blood in her nostrils as one of the hands came up to brush her cheek with care. In the background, she heard the harrowing sound of…the woman eating her own tongue as she moaned in pain. Eve's bottom lip trembled as she tried to ignore the horrible sound. Ramsay's voice blocked it out as he soothed her.

"Come now, Eve. It's alright. I'm here. Ignore her, my sweet," He hushed as her trembling died down a bit. Her eyes remained tightly shut, however, as she refused to open them. He sighed. She could be  _such a baby_  sometimes even with all the horrible things he had made her watch in the past…But it made her all the more precious. She was so caring and innocent. He kissed her tenderly on the cheek, his bloody fingerprints smeared across the porcelain flesh. Her eyes fluttered open to reveal the deep faded green that he loved to admire so. She gave him a look of despair…Which he found quite lovely on her.

"R-Ramsay…I feel sick," She forced out as she tried not to empty the contents of her stomach on the man before her. Ramsay observed her closely. She did look rather paler than usual…He sighed as he realized he would have to part from his pet temporarily to finish dealing with Myranda. It annoyed him somewhat…That on his first day reunited with Eve he had business to attend to. But alas, too much  _excitement_  for his pet was not good. It would seem he would have to put her to bed early for the day.

"Eve…go back to the bedchambers," He gave a soft yet strict order as he planted a small kiss on her forehead before releasing her. He escorted her past the door as her shorter legs ambled on hastily before she was outside. He blew her a kiss before speaking again.

"Get yourself cleaned up, and I will be there soon, my sweet," He reassured her in a light voice before he shut the doors harshly and turned around to glare in disgust at the blubbering form of Myranda as she kneeled broken on the floor. The tongue was gone. He rolled his eyes before a brilliant idea popped into his head. How clever it would be… _and thrilling_ …

"As you may know, we aren't quite done here, Myranda. Tell me…have you ever pleasured a  _kraken_ without a tongue before…" He laughed at her pathetic form as she merely remained sprawled out on the ground in agony.

"Of  _course_ not…how  _silly_  of me…" He trailed off as he playfully smacked himself on the forehead as if the answer to his inquiry was common knowledge. He then looked back at her, the cruel intention behind his eyes more than frightening.

"I guess you're lucky I am feeling rather curious today…" His lips broke into a mad smile as he gripped a hand full of brown knotted hair and began dragging her across the floor as she shrieked in pain, her lack of tongue making her sound like a whining animal.

"No need to get all worked up. We'll be there soon…" He laughed to himself as he dragged her by the hair around the corner to the dungeons as she struggled behind him. They reached the doors to the dungeons and he chuckled deeply to himself. This was going to be great fun.

"Here we are," He released his grip on her hair as her head dropped to the ground. He kicked her into the dungeon as he heard the sound of the Greyjoy struggling against his manacles on the damp wood of the crossed boards he was hanging uncomfortably on. Ramsay stepped into the dungeon as Theon shivered at the sight of the man and yelled weakly.

"Let me go…" He lost his voice as he caught sight of the woman that Ramsay had kicked into the room. He struggled more against his bonds as he grunted in frustration. Ramsay smiled in amusement as he came face to face with the Greyjoy before turning to call out to the brunette on the ground behind him.

"Myranda, meet the  _kraken_.  _Let us see what that filthy mouth of yours can do_ …" Hearing this, she tried to shuffle away before he dragged her over to the man on the beams. This was simply perfect…the dirty whore and the slimy Greyjoy.

"You know what to do, Myranda," He beamed down at the woman as he harshly pat her aching head like a dog and stomped down on her so she was kneeling right before the Greyjoy man. Her mouth was still running blood, and she shook in searing pain as she began to pull down the Greyjoy's loose trousers. Theon squirmed in panic, trying to get away as he realized her tongue had just been cut out.

"No, stop her! You're sick! Stop-!" Theon cried out as he felt her bloodied mouth wrap around his manhood. He jerked forward in reflex and she cried out in pain. Ramsay was thoroughly entertained by the whole ordeal. Two grimy creatures…one panting in pleasure and the other moaning in pain.

"He does have a rather big cock, doesn't he, Myranda? Do you like the pain now? Tell me…Do you still  _like it rough_?" He laughed as Theon released in her mouth, a mixture of blood and bodily fluids running out of her mouth as she coughed and gagged. Weak and traumatized by what had just happened, Theon remained silent as he closed his eyes tightly. Ramsay merely took in the sight before him as he reveled in the utter beauty of it all.

"Looks like you  _can_  pleasure a kraken without a tongue…Very nicely done indeed," He praised the woman on the ground. Her eyes lit up with hope as he frowned.

"Come now, don't look at me like that. I'm not going  _to kill you_  just yet," He laughed at the look of horror on her face before he hit her over the head, knocking her out. On the far side of the dungeon, he locked her in a small cell and turned to leave. Before exiting, he gave Theon a sick smile.

"Consider that a  _nice treat_  from  _me_  to  _you_. Only the best…you're  _our guest_ here, after all," He cackled as he eyed the bloody exposed prick of the trembling Greyjoy man before he was satisfied enough to leave. As he was walking down the hall, he could hear the cries and struggle of the Greyjoy. It was simply a delight to his ears. And he had much more  _fun_  planned. A kraken—the disgusting creature that it was—did not belong on land…

* * *

Eve was growing worried. The sun had just set in the sky and Ramsay had not returned from…whatever sick acts he was most likely performing. It was wrong…but she secretly hoped he would just kill that woman…It would be far more merciful than any torture one could endure under Ramsay's less than sympathetic hands. She jolted as the sound of the doors opening startled her. She looked over to see Ramsay's form entering the room. His shirt and hands were both covered in deep red blood. She looked anxiously at his boots as he walked over to the bed where she was sitting. Her eyes trailed upwards as he came to stand at the foot of the mattress. She focused her gaze on a misplaced thread at the collar of his shirt as she shuffled awkwardly in the heavy silence. She wished he would just say something…

"You are so good, my pet. Waiting obediently for me in bed," She could just hear the smile in his voice although she was too afraid to look at him. Where else was she supposed to wait? There was nothing else in his bedchambers…

"I think…you deserve a  _reward_ ," He lowly stated as her eyes widened in fear. She immediately looked up at his face to see his eyes were filled with humor and some underlying menace.  _Oh Gods_ …She remained frozen at the center of the mattress as he slowly stalked around the bed, stopping to stand menacingly at the side. His gaze never once left her body as he smiled playfully, his eyes filled with some insidious intent.

"Ramsay, I don't like this game…" She whispered as she remained as still as possible. He looked as if he was about to pounce any second.

"Shhhhh,"He hushed her as he slowly made his way over to her, reaching out to grip her ankles gently as she gasped in shock. At the center of the bed, he coaxed her to lay flat on her back as he slowly pushed her soft ankles away from one another. She awkwardly kept her thighs shut tight, her legs bending strangely. Ramsay laughed lightly at her strange pose as she stubbornly kept her upper legs together.

"What are you doing, silly Eve? Open your legs for me," He chided as she glared at his form which was looming over the end of her body.

"What will you do?" She asked in suspicion and fear as she searched his smiling face. She did not trust that grin or those flashing eyes one bit. He rolled his eyes as he put on a false look of offense.

"It  _hurts_  that you have so little trust in me, my sweet. But it really doesn't matter…You don't  _have_  a  _choice_ , my pet," He stated in satisfaction as she realized he was right. She had no say in the matter. Still glaring in hopes that it would somehow stop Ramsay from whatever this game was, she let her thigh muscles relax a bit. She was still tense, but she no longer had her thighs clamped shut. Ramsay smiled.

" _Much better_. That wasn't so hard, now was it?" She flinched and shrieked in horror as his hands suddenly spread her thighs apart, bending her knees as he pushed the length of her nightdress up to her stomach. She squirmed frantically as she tried to close her legs. To her despair, his large hands were now gripping her inner thighs so she could not close them…She gripped at her nightdress, trying to push the skirt back down to cover her exposed lower half…but the bending of her legs blocked the fabric. She now gave Ramsay a pleading look, hoping he would stop.

"Please…" She eyed him hopefully as he gave her a convincing look of sympathy. It was short lived however, as he licked his lips and chuckled lightly.

"So polite even now…You  _really_  should be less ambiguous though…I won't know  _what_  you are asking so nicely for," And with that, he leaned forward, his head disappearing in between her thighs as her eyes widened in shock. He teasingly blew air onto the tender flesh between her legs as she arched upwards.

"Ah!" She softly moaned as she heard a terse laugh from Ramsay. It felt strange…but pleasant at the same time. Much like the time he had rocked her on his lap…only  _better_.

Ramsay looked up to see Eve blushing in pleasure and confusion like the virgin that she was. Her eyes were unfocused and hazy as she glanced down at him with watery eyes. He knew she was most likely recalling what he had previously done to her. And he wondered evilly…was she always such a messy one? This was going to be a  _treat_.

Without warning, he leaned forward, his tongue tracing the long slit of her cunt as she gave a soft and breathy moan. He smirked against her womanhood, the faint motion causing her supple thighs to tremble in pleasure. She was quite the sensitive one…He felt himself harden at the sounds she was making. And her cunt…so untainted. He inhaled her musk deeply as he watched the glistening lips intently. She was already so wet. He groaned as he felt his cock straining against the fabric of his pants. He ignored it, however. He had one goal in mind tonight…He delved his tongue into her gently, holding her down by the thighs as her hips jerked upwards.

"Ramsay…" She whined wantonly as she trembled, clearly on the brink of release. She was such a good girl…saying his name like only she could. Without further delay, he decided to finish his reward as he delved in and out of her wet core with his tongue, the minor but rapid intrusion allowing her the carnal pleasure her body sought out of reflex. He kept his mouth in the vicinity, grinning like a maniac as her feminine climax shot out as she trembled and moaned his name. The sheets around her were damp and his face was saturated as well. Licking his lips, he laughed at what had just happened as his gushing little pet slowly returned from her pleasurable high.

" _You_ , my dear, are  _very naughty_  for making such a  _mess_ again," He lowly spoke, a playful taunting in his voice as she shot up and looked down horrified at the sheets before her eyes slowly met his face. Her mossy eyes widened in consternation as she frantically took in his appearance. He could really use this to bully her now…And he would let her think  _exactly_  what he knew she was thinking she had just done.

She was mortified. The first time had been embarrassing and unseemly enough… But to… _to pee_  on Ramsay's _face_! She hid her head in her hands as the burning image of Ramsay's wet face remained in her head. He was smiling delightedly despite the slick layer of fluid that glistened on his features…even his  _nose_ …To make matters worse, he seemed  _very_  pleased about it…and it only made her feel twice as dirty. Anything that made Ramsay  _that happy_  was a sign he knew something she did not…Too embarrassed to look at him once more, she pushed her nightdress down and frantically ran to the washroom at the side of his chambers, slamming the door shut as she slid down, sitting in a ball as she blushed furiously. Her lower half felt dirty and sticky as she blushed and squirmed in shame at the fact that Ramsay had put his tongue down there. She jumped as she heard Ramsay's voice call out from the other side of the door.

"I must get in there to clean myself of  _you_ , Eve," He smirked as she opened the door immediately and hastily shuffled to the bed, fumbling with the dampened sheets as she thrust them off in a heap on the floor. She grabbed the unsoiled bed cover and pulled it over herself as she turned away from him and hid herself. He chuckled at her embarrassment. He loved seeing the look of comedic despair on her face. After all, she had absolutely nothing to be ashamed of…he found her release quite erotic. In fact, he needed to relieve the aching bulge in his pants as he turned to enter the washroom. He did not need to further confuse his little Eve with what would be  _coming_  out of him…Before he shut the door, he called out to his kinky little pet.

"Perhaps I should catch it in a chalice next time…But for now, go to sleep my pet," He remarked as he saw her balled up form squirming under the covers in further embarrassment.  _Yes_ …perhaps next time he would do just that…He did love a bit of  _fine dining_. Perhaps he could get his Eve to have a little taste as well…He shut the door as he unbuckled his pants, taking his hardened appendage into his hands as he thought about all of the things he had just done…and all of the things he wanted to do with his Eve. His thoughts were far from ambiguity…He knew exactly how he wanted to take her…Which was, in all irony, in  _every_  way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew…That was a longer chapter than usual. I really went there…I feel bad for what I did to Myranda, but I have seen some Ramsay/OC fics where they keep her around and she abuses the OC while Ramsay sits by and twiddles his thumbs. I just did unto her what I assume Ramsay would do if someone were messing with him or going against his orders. I mean, the guy has pretty dubitable morals…And if someone crosses him the wrong way, I envision that he would have a world of pain ready for them. So, all of you Myranda haters…I hope you really enjoyed this chapter. And I hoped all readers enjoyed this chapter. As for sexual scenes, I don't really get too embarrassed over writing them. I am comfortable writing about many different topics. It is entertaining to come up with the scenarios too. lol. I really love reading your feedback guys…hint,hint. Shout-out to my dedicated readers!


	5. The Kraken

"Come now, my sweet. Don't be like that…" Ramsay coaxed as he stared at the young woman who was sitting stubbornly on his bed with the covers in a tiny death-grip as her green eyes glared hard at him. Despite her strenuous attempt at appearing fearsome, Eve's pouting face only made him leer in amusement as he found it adorably humorous. Her eyes narrowed at him more so as she caught sight of his large smile and amused eyes.

"It is not  _funny_ , Ramsay! I…I will not leave this spot until you explain what happened last night!" She squeaked out shakily as she tried to maintain a severe look. It was quite hard considering she was directing demands towards  _Ramsay_. It was not her place to ask anything of him, let alone boss him around…but she  _needed_  to know what he had done to her and  _why_. Ramsay's smile grew into a full-blown grin. Her stubborn façade faltered at the sight; Ramsay's smile was never a good sign…and his grin only meant worse.

" _Well_  then, my pet. You will just have to  _stay_ there, then," He smiled mischievously as she realized the fault in her bargaining. She would be stuck in his bed…in his room…There  _truly_  was no escape.

Frustrated, she stood grumpily from the mattress and stomped over to retrieve the dress and garments that Ramsay had placed for her at the foot of the bed. She hastily made her way to the washroom with the garments in her arms before she slammed the door shut and pushed the lock in. On the other side, she heard Ramsay's entertained chuckles as she violently undressed herself, pulling her nightdress off as she blushed angrily.  _He always had the upper hand!_

She frowned as she closely examined the garments he had provided for her, realizing that they were not a part of her normal everyday wardrobe. Ramsay had never cared what she had worn before; she had always dressed in the same simple frocks as the female servants. But this… _this_  ensemble was most certainly  _not_  that of a servant.

She held up a lightweight piece which she assumed was an undergarment—it was so beautiful she could not believe it was to be covered. Unlike the plain slips she was accustomed to, this one was…full of intricate patterns and embroidered lace in the shapes of tiny cream flowers. It was gorgeous, and her fingers traced the soft designs as she tried to recall a time where she had ever seen such a stunning garment. It did not even come close to how she imagined the dress of a princess. Gasping, she looked at the outer dress—a light cream with long puffed sleeves and the faintest trace of floral pattern. The front had a series of intricate lacing that looked difficult to tie. It was absolutely  _beautiful_. Did he  _actually_  expect her to wear it? As if her thoughts could be read, Ramsay knocked on the door as he called out to her.

"Open the door, my sweet. I am sure you need help  _dressing_  today…" She could just hear the enjoyment in his voice… _That_  was why he had given her the dress! She felt like crying. Why did he have to bully her even now? She hesitantly slipped on the lavish underdress, covering herself as she stared reluctantly at the door.  _She could_  just leave it locked and never come out…

"I  _know_  what you're thinking of, pet. You  _do not_  want to leave this door locked. I will simply  _kick_  it down. And I will not. Be. Very.  _Happy_ ," His menacing voice promised a world of pain if she left the door locked. Panicking, she backed away as she contemplated her options. She  _really_  did not want to have his straying hands touching her as he helped her dress. It would be too embarrassing…especially after what he had done to her last night. The memory made her cringe in shame. She did not want to face him...She jumped in fear and squeaked as a single bang sounded from the other side of the door. It went quiet for a few seconds before she heard his deep voice once more.

"That was a  _warning_ , my dear.  _Please,_  be a good girl and unlock the door for me. I only wish to help you with those  _terribly confusing_  laces. Come now, Eve, let me in," He sounded very sweet and her hand grazed the lock before she recoiled. What if he was lying? He was  _never_  simply sweet to anyone without a hidden motive. She did not  _trust_  Ramsay's saccharine tone…Looking at the dress, she took note that the series of lacing traced a long portion of the front…and the back. Did she  _really_  want  _Ramsay's_  hands doing the laces up on a garment so close to her body? She shook her head, the thought very unappealing considering he had violated her privacy far too many times before.

"I can tie them by myself. I don't need help, I am doing just fine. Thank you, though" She called out gently as she glanced at the dress, realizing she would never get the laces tied up by herself. Hopefully he would give up, though. She listened carefully for his response, praying to the Gods above he would back down and assume she was almost finished dressing herself...even though she had yet to even put the dress on.

" _Open_  the door, Eve…" Ramsay's voice was low and intimidating from the opposite side of the door. She was now clenching at the cream fabric of the underdress anxiously as she tried to convince him once more.

"I-I really do not need-" Her voice was cut off by a loud bang on the door as she jumped up in fear. It was followed by another more forceful bang and she could see the wood of the entry slowly bending.  _Oh Gods_ …He was really going to kick the door down!

Backing away, she watched in horror as the door continued to splinter under what she assumed was Ramsay's heavy-soled boot. After a few moments of anxious staring, she frantically searched the room for an escape. There was a small latched-opening on the far side of the room where bath water was emptied. Glancing back at the door, the wood was starting to further splinter apart.

She felt tears escape her eyes as she realized she should have just let Ramsay in the room. But now, it was too late…she had already angered him. Wasting no time, she ran over to the opening and pried the small latch apart. It was just large enough to allow her passage…but she would have no room to wear a bulky frock. In nothing more than the cream underdress Ramsay had provided her, she shuffled through the opening and dropped down on her side into the wet patch of grass below.

Glancing down, the beautiful cream fabric of the exquisite undergarment was stained with an ugly dark patch of green and brown. If Ramsay had not been furious before, he most certainly would  _kill_ her now that she had ruined the lavish garment. She could hear the wooden door from within crack as she peeked through the opening into the room. Ramsay's arm was reaching through the hole in the door to unbolt the latch on the side, the jagged wood cutting into his flesh as dark red trickled down the limb. Too frightened to face the wrath of Ramsay, she stumbled as she stood, running away as fast and far as her short legs could take her. She had to find somewhere to hide, and she knew the one place Ramsay would last look for her in—the dungeons. As she was running, she could hear Ramsay's terrifying voice yelling her name angrily as he discovered she had escaped. She tried to ignore the sound as he soon began to chuckle madly.

"I will catch you, my pet! You can't escape me!" She heard his menacing promise and she almost stopped running…He would find her eventually…The people of the Dreadfort knew her…they would catch her and return her to Ramsay. Shaking her thoughts away, she continued forward, her only hope being that she could spend some time apart from the man. He had  _gone too far_ …touching her in strange ways and making her feel things he would not explain to her…She was  _just as angry with him_  as he was with her…And she desperately needed to be by herself for once.  _Yes_ , she would hide in the dungeons for now…

* * *

Ramsay scowled furiously as he ordered his men to search for his disobedient little toy. He knew better than to use the hounds to search for her…they scared Eve more than anything…perhaps even more than  _he_  did. And for some odd reason, that bothered him. Not because he did not want her to be scared—no, he enjoyed the frightened look on her face when she was distressed. It was because he craved to be the center of her attention. She didn't need to worry herself with some stupid and insignificant animals. Her everything should have been focused on him—her fear, her concern…her  _love_. He  _owned_  her…

His blue eyes stared down intently at the white dress she had left on the floor in the room. She was such an obstinate little girl sometimes…all she had to do was open the door and allow him inside. His blue eyes lit up in excitement as he realized she had also left behind her other clothes…She was running around in nothing more than a flimsy  _slip_. She could not escape; it was cold, and she would give up her childish game of hide-and-seek sooner or later. But that would not stop him; he would find her before then…before she had the chance to do something stupid.  _Such a naughty little creature…_ He could not wait to catch her…and deliver some  _much-needed_  discipline.

* * *

Eve instantly regretted her decision to hide in the dungeons. Upon entering the foreboding torch-lit depths, she realized that it was twice as scary as usual…because Ramsay was not there with her. In fact, she could not recall a time she had been anywhere by herself in the past seven years without Ramsay close by. She walked further into the dungeons, clutching the exposed skin of her arms as she shivered. It was night-time…and the sun had gone down. She would have to stay here for the night. She walked further down the steps of the entrance before she finally reached the bottom. A sound that resembled chains cut through the silence and she froze as looked forward to see what had caused the noise.

Before her was a young man chained up to a wooden cross as he weakly looked up at her with dark blue eyes in fear. His torso was covered in deep scrapes and dried blood…She blushed as she realized his pants were pulled down, exposing his lower half as well. She focused her gaze on his face as she tried not to look at the thing dangling between his legs. It was rather large…bigger than Ramsay's… and she furrowed her brow as she wondered if all men had different sized… She flinched and took a step back as he spoke franticly.

"Please…let me go…You  _have_  to free me," He groaned in pain as he tried to lift himself up from his place on the cross. She cringed as she wondered how long Ramsay had kept him chained up in such a position. Fearful, she remained silent as she stared at the man's grime-riddled and bloodied face. Underneath it all…he did not appear to be scary at all. Her eyes widened as she remembered what Ramsay had told her on the day of his return…he had brought something back with him. Gathering courage, she took a small step forward.

"You're  _the Kraken_ …" She stared at him as his eyes widened in hope and he began to breathe heavily.

"My name…is Theon Greyjoy…of the Iron Islands…son…of Balon Greyjoy…" He muttered weakly as his head drooped heavily. He looked weak and exhausted.

She frowned as she did not recognize the titles he spoke of…Ramsay never spoke of politics with her; he always thought it best she focus her attentions on more important things…like obeying him without question or comment. She was  _his toy_...and he didn't need her to know the workings of the world outside of her time with him.

"I…do not know the names you speak of…" She hesitantly revealed as the hopeful glint in the man's eyes disappeared. He looked up weakly at her as he shook from the strain.

"You  _have_  to get me out of here…the bastard of Bolton…he took me prisoner… _please_ ," His head drooped once more as he huffed and tried to regain his strength. She flinched when he referred to Ramsay as a "bastard". Just  _what_  had Ramsay done to this man? Against her better judgment, she stepped forward to the cross and examined the chains at his wrists.

Gasping, she realized he was missing a finger…a few others horribly twisted as the bones stretched the outer skin at sickening angles. His flesh…some of it had been  _flayed_.  _Gods, please forgive Ramsay._

Quickly, she searched the wooden table nearby for a key to the locked chains. She found a large iron key sitting at the edge and she brought it over, nervously placing it in the lock as she glanced at the man's face, praying he would not hurt her…and that Ramsay would not be  _too angry_  with her for releasing him. She ignored her fear; wanting to defy Ramsay…he had  _always_  ordered her around, and it made her mad…Even when they were children he never let her do what  _she_  wanted.

She pulled the chains away from the man, freeing him from the wooden cross. He slumped down, falling into a heap on the dirty ground below. He straightened himself out in pain, stretching his muscles as they had been in an uncomfortable position for some time. He still appeared very weak…She backed up as he brought his shaking hands down to pull his pants up…covering  _his_ …she blushed, trying not to think about it.

"Thank you…there is a woman in here too…" His voice was gravelly as he coughed and nodded in the direction of the cages on the far side of the room.

Her eyes widening, Eve slowly approached the cages to find…the battered and beaten form of the woman who Ramsay had called Myranda. The woman's long brunette hair was in knots as she lay unconscious in a pile on the ground. Dark red blood from when Ramsay had taken her tongue was caked around her mouth in addition to a strange white-colored layer. Although she did not know what the strange substance was…she had a feeling she did not want to know. She felt a tear run down her cheek as she realized this was her fault; if she had not told Ramsay, this woman would not have been…Her guilt was cut short as she heard the man named Theon trying to stand. She rushed over to him as he fell, too injured to stand on his own legs. He looked up at her as she stared down at him in concern.

"You…can't be  _real_ …" He closed his eyes, laughing weakly before coughing up blood. Eve cringed as she remembered this was Ramsay's doing. He was cruel and took pleasure in his acts of violence…but he was all she  _had_. The least she could do was try to right his wrongs…

"Stay here…I will get you some food and water," She whispered before furtively sneaking out of the dungeons. She vaguely remembered how to reach the kitchens. It was a risk wandering around when Ramsay was most likely searching for her, but the man was in dire need of nourishment. When she reached the larder, she slipped in unnoticed as she shivered. It was cold and she was not wearing proper clothing…But she would not risk returning to her room—Ramsay was most likely anticipating she would return there in defeat.  _I will not give him that satisfaction_. She huffed in anger as she held her nose and gathered some cheese and bread in a worn cloth before she filled a pitcher with water and opened the door to leave the larder.

* * *

The cloth slipped through her fingers at the sight that met her when she opened the door. Bread and cheese hit the floor with a thick thud as the metal pitcher made a loud clang against the hard stone below. Eve stood frozen as the frightening blue eyes before her looked down in calm contemplation at the fallen bread and cheese below.

"Out for a mid-night snack, my dear?" His low voice questioned as she merely gawked at Ramsay in fear. The Gods could not have made this situation worse…She cleared her throat, glancing up nervously as he stared at her with an unreadable expression.

"Y-yes…I was hungry," She stuttered as she tried to remain calm. Her fear would only further motivate him. He came forward as he gently took her chin in his hand, forcing her to look at him.

"I understand…I often find myself with an  _appetite_  at night as well…but it is rather  _naughty_  to sneak out for food past your bedtime, don't you think, my sweet?" She flinched as he did not mention anything about the events earlier that day…He was most certainly livid…And she did not want him to find out she had released the man in the dungeons. She cringed as Ramsay's voice sounded once more, this time less amused.

"I  _would_ believe you…But  _we both know_  you don't have a taste for  _cheese_ …Now  _tell_  me…Why are you  _raiding_  the kitchens for bread and  _cheese_ …in nothing more than your underdress…I  _thought_ you wanted to  _play hide-and-seek_?" His jaw was taut as she tried to turn her head to look away. When she refused to answer him, he lifted her over his shoulder harshly as she jerked in surprise, his shoulder digging into her stomach painfully as he rapidly carried her down the hall towards his bedchambers. She stopped struggling as his hand smacked her backside forcefully in warning.

When he reached the room, he kicked the doors apart and stomped over to the bed, severely throwing her onto the bed as he walked towards the doors and shut them, pushing the bolt on the lock. He slowly turned, all traces of amusement gone from his face.

"I get you a new dress, my sweet, and  _this_  is how you show your gratitude? I thought I taught you better than that…But I have obviously  _spoiled_  you  _too much_ …" He yanked her up from the mattress with brute force and bent her over his lap, lifting her dirt-stained undergarment to expose the pale flesh of her backside. She froze up, not knowing what he was about to do.

"You've been  _more_ than naughty… _Eve_ …I hate to do this, but you leave me no choice," His hand came down to hardly smack her bottom, the strength behind the slap making her cry out. Sniffling at the stinging sensation, she screamed as his hand came back down without warning on the same spot. Her head sank as he smacked her bottom once again, the pain only worsening.

Ramsay felt himself harden at the sight of Eve sprawled over his lap crying and struggling in pain as the flesh of her soft, supple bottom moved delightfully with each smack. An angry red welt in the shape of his hand was forming over her right cheek in clear contrast to her otherwise unmarred skin. With one more smack for good measure, he sat her up on his lap, her body shaking as the pain made it uncomfortable for her to sit.

"Now you are going to tell me…why were you in the kitchens?" He moved his legs, the friction causing her to cry out in pain as her raw bottom rubbed against the rough fabric of his trousers. Still she remained silent. Perhaps she needed a bit more  _motivation_?

He reached his hand beneath her bottom, harshly grabbing at the angry flesh as she screamed. He knew she would give in…His little Eve had always had a low tolerance for pain.

"The kraken!" She gasped out in pain as she clamped her eyes shut.  _There_ , she had told him…She heard Ramsay inhale shakily through his nose from behind her as he remained silent for a few moments.

"The kraken…?" He menacingly asked as she cringed. She could just tell he was even angrier now. He did not wait for her response as he lifted her off his lap and threw her on the bed. He heatedly walked to the doors before he looked back at her.

"Do not  _think_  I am done with you yet…I warned you about… _that creature_ …He is  _our prisoner_ …and you think  _to feed_  him!" He laughed in dark amusement as he grinned widely at her.

"You are too  _sweet_ …perhaps when I return we shall see to  _my_  late-night snack…? After all…I think you will give  _me_  far better a treat than that  _slimy_  kraken…" He exited the room, leaving her as he latched the door behind him. Little did she know he had much more in mind than food…But until then, he had a Greyjoy to deal with…A repugnant kraken that had been bestowed the mercy of  _his_ sweet little Eve. But he would not be so kind.  _The kraken_  was going to  _suffer_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At one point in the chapter…I was honestly considering putting a reference to "releasing the kraken"…but I thought it too ludicrous even for me…Technically Eve did release "the kraken"…and I am pretty sure I could use that reference in multiple ways too…I am so bad…Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I love reading your feedback guys! Favorite and review! I love dragging things out with the sexual nature of Ramsay too…I can't wait for him to finally whip is dick out and be like, "Take it!" I feel like I am demanding things of my own story…I just can't wait to type that scene. But I will hold out until I feel the timing is right. After all, I have to wait for the new television season to come out since I am mainly following that storyline. Anyhow, I will update as soon as I can!


	6. Blood and Cake

Theon shakily stared down at the dungeon's dirt-ridden floor as Ramsay sat before him in eerily quiet contemplation. His broken eyes shot upwards in meek fear as the legs of Ramsay's wooden chair abruptly scraped against the cold stone floor. The callous man before him was now standing, making his way towards the cages on the side. He could hear sniffling and pained moaning as the cruel bastard fished the tongue-less woman out from the rusting bars of her cramped enclosure. Theon began jerking in his restraints as he realized Ramsay was dragging the woman towards him.

"You've already met Myranda…" Ramsay paused and chuckled evilly as he noted Theon's struggle.

"I bet you rather enjoyed your first encounter…" He yanked the woman by her brunette hair before tossing her in front of the bound Greyjoy.

"Look, Myranda, he's excited to see you! I bet even his  _tail_  is wagging…" Ramsay laughed as he referred to Theon's thrashing attempts to break free. Theon stopped struggling as the woman's face was forced against his covered crotch.

"No, no! Stop-" Theon's desperate pleas were cut off as Ramsay rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers like he would one of his hounds.

"You know what to do…" His boot harshly met Myranda's back as he leisurely walked back to his seat at the table. He blankly watched on as the Greyjoy's pants were slowly peeled down, the disgusting beast shivering in both disgust and pleasure as he was sucked off by the sad creature beneath him. It was a rather unexciting affair…Ramsay found himself slightly bored by the redundancy of it all. The Greyjoy's real punishment would be so much more… _satisfactory_ …and he knew exactly who to bring as an audience. It was, after all, as they said… _Two birds with one stone_ …

* * *

The next morning, Eve awoke startled by a warm hand brushing ever so gently against her collarbone, large fingertips lightly grazing her skin as the sensation made her spine tingle. She turned her head nervously to meet a rather tender blue gaze. Something was terribly awry in that tender stare—she knew there was no way Ramsay was going to let her off with a simple smacking. Her bottom still stung as she flinched away from his rather familiar touch. He immediately frowned as he clicked his tongue in disappointment before rising from the bed and throwing a gown at her. It hit her directly in the face as she fumbled to get the fabric away from her eyes.

"Get dressed, pet. We have much to do today…" He watched her intently as she pulled the garment away from her face, her eyes widening at its queer appearance. Upon close inspection, it was not a dress at all…it was just a long formless cloth of faded pink fabric. What did he expect her to do with it? She glanced up at him reluctantly, silently pleading for an answer. He grinned before joking.

"I must say, my dear…If I had known you had an aversion to lavish dresses I never would have assumed to put you in one! Of course, you would have looked rather  _ravishing_ in it…Although you look quite fetching with nothing on at all…"He trailed off in a sickly suggestive smile as she furrowed her brow. Where was he going with this? Clearing his throat, he clasped his hands together dramatically before finishing excitedly.

"Since you were so… _defiant_ …with yesterday's choice of dress…I will now be choosing  _simpler_  garments to cover that little body of yours…And I'll be helping you with the rather  _challenging_  task of dressing yourself my dear…since we both know you seem rather fond of locking doors and escaping to dungeons when given too little discipline…You  _spoiled_  little thing…" He yanked the cloth from her light grasp and held it out in front of him as he stared at her with a wicked smile.

"Come now, undress. Or do you require my assistance for  _that_  as well? I most certainly do not mind at all, my dear," He smirked as she shook her head and slowly peeled her nightdress off, her pale body shaking as Ramsay ushered her over to where he was holding out the large pink cloth. He smiled in satisfaction as she obeyed his orders without question. As she stood naked before him, her back directed towards him, he eyed her body from top to bottom, taking in the dark beauty marks that fanned the white expense of her back. He nearly snickered in delight as his eyes reached her bottom. It would be quite red for the next few days—he had made sure of that.

Eve shivered as Ramsay brought the lightweight fabric around her shoulders, his hands grazing as much skin as possible as she felt him take a step closer to her from behind. His arms encircled her upper torso, wrapping the faded pink cloth around her, his touch slowly ghosting over her waist as he brought the fabric around her entire body. His calloused hands brushed the nape of her neck and he gently lifted her long flaxen curls out from underneath the pink fabric. She wanted nothing more than to shrug away from those hands—the same hands that had hurt so many innocent people…But it was gentle…and it was that gentle touch that she loved so. She much preferred the gentle Ramsay, but she knew it was against his nature. Her thoughts trailed off as Ramsay wrapped a thin red fabric belt around her waist to secure the cloth. She tried to ignore his lingering hands as he finished tying the belt securely with a knotted bow. He stepped around her, eying his handiwork up and down before smiling in satisfaction.

"Like a pretty little present to be unwrapped," He commented happily before tugging on her arm and leading her outside of the room. She had a terrible feeling in her gut—she knew exactly where he was so merrily dragging her off to…The light pink fabric of Ramsay's version of a dress trailed across the stone floors as he led her down the hallway to the dungeons. Looking down at her feet, she realized they were bare. She instantly grasped that this was another part of Ramsay's punishment. She feared to see what the soles of her feet would look like when he was done dragging her through the dungeons…All of those dark stains that were encrusted on the dirt floors made her shudder at the thought of touching them with uncovered feet. She knew many of those stains were the blood of the men Ramsay had tortured…and perhaps the blood of many men before Ramsay's time. She felt nauseous…she had not eaten since she had ran away the day before. She glanced up at Ramsay's back, his eyes focused on their grim destination. This was also a part of his punishment, she quickly realized— a horribly sore and raw bottom, no proper clothing to shield her body, no shoes to protect her barren feet from the cold grime of the ground, and no food to alleviate the nauseous emptiness growing in her stomach…and to make all matters worse, she would have to withstand whatever terrible spectacle he had prepared in the dungeons. A silent, unnoticed tear escaped her eye as Ramsay led her down the dungeon's stairway.

When they reached the bottom, she glared down stubbornly at her pale feet as she tried to block out whatever horrible sight was before them. In her line of sight, she saw Ramsay's larger boots pointed towards her as he turned to face her. She felt his hand roughly take hold of her chin as he forced her to look up.

"Look," Was the simple command that he let out menacingly as she shakily brought her eyes up to meet the sight of…Immediately she withdrew her gaze and turned around rapidly to vomit on the ground behind her. As she bent forward, her body let out nothing more than dry heaves, her stomach far too empty to allow anything substantial to escape. She felt Ramsay's hand rub her back soothingly. It was almost soothing, but his words made her freeze as he continued to massage circles softly across her back.

"Look at the mess you've started, my dear. This is what happens when you are not by my side…These monsters…would have hurt you. You are far too beautiful to be left alone. You do understand, don't you? Don't be upset, my dear. I am only protecting you," He whispered softly from behind her as he justified the wretched sight she had just witnessed. She would never get the sight of the brunette woman's lifeless body out of her mind. The skin on her chest had been flayed…and each breast had been completely removed from her frame…only to be haphazardly sewn on to the shaking chest of the Greyjoy man as he remained tied completely unclothed to the wooden cross…Ramsay had never before done something so horrible…and she did not think it could get any worse…but she was dreadfully  _wrong_ about that. Ramsay's gentle hands at her back slowly brought her around to face the scene once more. She tried to stay put, but he slowly dragged her forward, her bare feet sliding easily against the dirt of the stone floor.

"Tell me, my love, did you spot anything wrong with our slimy friend, here? Anything…that does not  _quite_  belong…?" He questioned almost mischievously as she shook her head rapidly and tried not to look at the man again. He was still alive…but painfully so. Not expecting an answer, Ramsay left her side to stand before the man on the cross. She heard Ramsay withdraw his knife from his holster and she braved a glance upwards to see what he was going to do. He brought the tip of the knife to the appendage between the man's legs, grazing it as the man groaned in pain. She immediately looked away.

"It is rather  _big_ …Like a horse's cock! What do you say, my sweet? Bigger than mine, is it?" He questioned playfully with a very clear hint of malice before she heard the man yell out in pain. She looked up, and Ramsay had gripped the appendage in his gloved hand tightly as he brought the blade of his knife to where it met the man's body.  _He wouldn't_ ….

"You see, my dear, this…belongs to a  _man_. I'm quite sure it does not match his new  _chest._ Tell me, Eve, which do you like better? The tits or the cock?" Crazed blue eyes locked onto her cowering form as she feared for the man on the cross. He hadn't done anything wrong.

"R-Ramsay…" She begged pleadingly, not wanting to answer his strange question. Whatever she chose, the man would get hurt anyway.

Ramsay's nose flared in slight irritation as he withdrew his knife and pointed to the man's bloodied chest.

"I  _highly_  recommend making up your mind, my dear," He smiled almost in impatience as he directed the blade's edge towards the region where Myranda's chest had been sewn onto the Greyjoy man's skin.

Eve stared up, her eyes focused on the knife. What did she have to choose?

"I...don't want him to be in pain. His…the woman's chest is sewn on…it doesn't belong," She spoke quickly as Ramsay's eyes stared her down. She heard Ramsay snort as he directed his icy gaze to the shaking man.

"Did you hear that, Greyjoy? She chooses your  _cock_.  _Typical women_ ," He rolled his eyes in mock annoyance before brutishly cutting off the stitches which held the female appendages on Theon's chest. He screamed in agony as the stitches were ripped out so suddenly. Eve looked away only to hear the sickening slap of flesh on the stone floor as the detached woman's chest fell to the ground.

In that moment, Theon brought his trembling eyes up to stare up weakly at the woman before him. Her gaze was focused on the ground and her own bare feet as her whole body shook in a disturbed fear. Even in his immense pain, he could see that she was beautiful. Her complexion was so light…as was her hair…she appeared to be glowing…Although his hazy mind made it hard for him to focus properly on anything. If he was going to die, then she was the last thing he wanted to see.

Ramsay, however, noticed the Greyjoy's disgusting eyes meet the delicate form of Eve as she stared down at her feet and shook silently. A snarl graced his features before his eyes lit up in hostility. The knife shook in his grip as he silently fumed.

" _Now that I think about it_ , you won't be needing  _this_  either," In a split second, Ramsay had harshly gripped Theon's privates before cleanly chopping off the entire length. A shrill cry of agony echoed through the chambers as the man shook and thrashed about in his bonds. Ramsay then lifted Theon's face with the flat end of his blade as he glared severely.

"Don't ever assume to look at her again. You're filthy…you  _reek_ ," Theon shook as he stared at Ramsay through broken eyes. Suddenly, as if inspired, Ramsay's eyes lit up in excitement as he chuckled heartily.

"Reek! That's a good name for you! Tell me, darling, don't you agree?" He took a chipper step back towards Eve as she looked up in fear. Not expecting a reply, Ramsay faced the Greyjoy once more.

"What's your name? Say it," Ramsay's eyes became wild as he took in the Greyjoy's broken form.

"Theon…Greyjoy…" He spoke defiantly as his weak eyes met Ramsay's.

"Incorrect," Ramsay brought his fist up to meet Theon's face. His head was thrust back before being gripped tightly by Ramsay and brought forward.

"WHAT IS YOUR NAME?" Ramsay brought Theon's bleeding face uncomfortably close to his own.

"Reek!" Theon declared out through his sobbing.

Ramsay nodded in approval before turning around and approaching Eve's frightened form. He brought a bloody hand down to rub the crown of her hair gently before leading her out of the dungeons.

As they approached the stairs, she could hear Theon's sobs and his broken voice as he repeated the new name Ramsay had assigned him.

"My name…Reek," He spoke to himself through sobs.

She cried silently for the man as Ramsay pulled her back to the bedchambers. She did not care what Ramsay had planned for her next…nothing would ever come close to the torture he had just inflicted on the Greyjoy man…and Myranda… _And it was all her fault_.

* * *

When they entered Ramsay's bedchambers, she was met with the sight of a large table filled with various foods and drink. Pleased with himself, Ramsay led her to the table. There was only one seat—a large chair with a red cushioned seat and back. It looked ominous to her, with its large imposing arms. Where was she to sit?

Her fears were confirmed as Ramsay sat himself in the chair happily, pulling her sideways onto his lap as his arms circled around her waist. She tried not to shuffle around too much…her bottom was still aching and Ramsay's lap was not the most comfortable or safe of seating arrangements. Ramsay reached forward, picking up a small cake topped with honey and almonds. He brought the cake up to her lips, waiting for her to open her mouth.

"I'm not hungry…" She turned her head away. She had no appetite after what Ramsay had made her watch in the dungeons…eating was perhaps the last thing on her mind. She could almost feel Ramsay's smile. He had anticipated she would not want to eat.

"They're  _honey cakes_ …Your favorite," He coaxed her as he brought the cake closer to her, brushing the honey glazed top over her bottom lip. His mind turned to darker thoughts as he imagined  _other things_  he would prefer to run over her bottom lip. But those were thoughts for later…She needed to eat.

"I don't want honey cakes… _I'm not hungry_ ," She repeated herself, frustration in her voice as she refused to look at the small cake Ramsay held before her. She wanted nothing more than to be left alone. But of course, Ramsay had his own plans for her.

"You  _need_  to eat…Would you rather I fed you some nice  _cheese_  instead?" He threatened almost playfully, but she knew he was serious. She turned suddenly towards him. He knew she hated cheese more than anything. She looked at him expectantly before he spoke again.

"I have nothing against forced feeding…In fact, I think it would be quite fun!" His tone was light, but his feral eyes confirmed the truth in his statement. She immediately took an angry bite out of the honey cake, her teeth narrowly missing his thumb. She heatedly chewed on the cake, the almonds crunching loudly as she glared at her lap, refusing to give Ramsay the satisfaction of her attention. She heard him chuckle in amusement over her crunching and she angrily swallowed the cake before turning back to the cake he held out. This time, her teeth closed over his thumb as she bit down hard.  _That will shut him up._ She took the bite of cake as she released her teeth from his thumb. As she chewed, she tasted a light hint of blood, and she knew she had done some damage. She continued to chew in satisfaction as she innocently stared at her lap, pleased that she had gotten some form of revenge, however meager.

Ramsay tried to suppress an aroused shudder as his little pet's teeth clamped hard around his thumb. He looked at his hand to see teeth marks where she had drawn blood. He watched her eat, his thoughts dark as she looked innocently away from him, pretending to eat obediently. He knew her far better than that…she had  _meant_  to  _bite_  him, the feisty little thing. The very thought aroused him as his thumb throbbed in dim pain. Little did she know, the pain was  _very_ pleasant to him. He enjoyed receiving pain almost as much as he enjoyed inflicting it. His disobedient little Eve did not know that, though. Suddenly, a horribly terrific idea popped into his head. Perhaps a little cruelty was in order here…but it would please him very much…and Eve would live. She was a grown woman, after all.

Eve shrieked in surprise as Ramsay suddenly stood, lifting her off his lap and laying her out on the hard surface of the table. She froze in fear as Ramsay walked around to the other end, picking up a covered platter as she tried to figure out what he was doing.  _Now he's angry_ …She instantly regretted biting him.

Ramsay's cock twitched in his pants as he anticipated what frantic reaction Eve would have to the platter in his hand. He knew with this…she would do anything to get away. As he stood before her, he slowly took the cover off to reveal an arrangement of various bite-sized cheeses.

The smell was the first thing that reached Eve and she immediately sat up and scrambled back, knocking over a pitcher of water. The liquid saturated her lap, the wet pink fabric of her "dress" revealing her pale skin as it clung to the surface of her thighs. Not caring about the state of her exposure, she continued to frantically shuffle back on the table, trying to get away from the platter in Ramsay's hands.  _Cheese_.

"Oh come now, Eve. It's not  _really_  that bad. You're being  _childish_ ," He stepped around the table, coming closer to her as he menacingly held out a piece of cheese in his hand. She immediately thrust herself off the table, diving under as Ramsay laughed. From underneath the table, she brought her knees up and rested her face behind them, refusing to let the cheese anywhere near her mouth.

Ramsay was going way too far today… _He_  was the reason she hated cheese so much. And he knew it too. When they were children, he had forced a bully to eat five wheels of fatty cheese after the boy had made fun of her for being chubbier than the other young girls…The boy choked on his own vomit after the second wheel…and he never made it to the third…She shuddered at the memory. The very smell of cheese now made her stomach churn.

Ramsay crouched down, holding the cheese out in front of Eve as she kept her head buried behind her knees. Her body was shaking as he waved the cheese around her teasingly. He knew it would make her angry.

Before he knew it, Eve had lunged at him, knocking him to the ground as she bit down hard on the closest thing to her mouth. Ramsay nearly lost it; Eve was on top of him, her curves deliciously pressing against his body through the damp fabric of her garment as she clamped down on his ear, refusing to let go until he dropped the cheese. Perhaps he would never let go…But he decided against it as he could no longer contain his arousal. And he was certain she would bite his ear off if he did not stop.  _How he would enjoy that..._ The less she knew about his tastes, the better. In surrender, he dropped the cheese and lifted his hands above his head to show her that there was nothing in his grasp. Slowly, Eve let go of his ear, her green eyes suspicious before she realized what she had just done. As she looked at his eyes, she could see he was amused.

"Like a baby bird gone  _terribly bad_ …" He stated, his eyes shining with mirth and…something entirely unreadable. He reached out, fingers brushing the line of his blood that escaped the corner of her lip. She was confused and scared…and even though Ramsay's lack of anger unsettled her, she gently spoke out.

"You know I hate cheese…" She looked away, her cheeks flushed in anger and slight embarrassment. She had just realized she was sitting on top of him as well.  _He had done it on purpose…_

"Of course, my sweet. I know," He lifted himself up, grabbing her by the waist and carrying her back to the chair before placing her down by herself on the cushioned seat. She looked at him in confusion and he simply kissed her forehead before heading off towards the door.

"Finish your honey cakes, my pet. I have some…matters to attend to," And with that, he left the room. Silently, she picked at the almonds on the cakes before her. She still did not want to eat…but she quietly picked up a cake and began chewing on it. She didn't want to know what Ramsay would do if she did not eat something before he came back. Her thoughts remained on the cruel man as the taste of his blood remained on her tongue. She shoved another honey cake in her mouth, hoping to get rid of the flavor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I find it odd how I actually enjoy coming up with Ramsay punishments. Of course, Theon had to get his dingaling chopped off. Reek is necessary for my plot in this fanfiction…although I do feel bad for Theon. As for Myranda…she's completely out of the way now since she's kind of dead. And I know in the show, she is present after Reek is created...and she is the woman bedding Ramsay when Theon's sissy-pie attacks the Dreadfort. I wonder who ever will be in Ramsay's bed then? I love my jokes…hahahaha. And I can't wait for Ramsay's dad to show up too. Just some hints for the future. Please review since I love reading your input. And favorite/follow if you enjoy the story! Also...where my fanfic crew at? ;D


	7. Locks and Keys

The forest was supposed to be a tranquil place—a mystical domain of nature in which one could get lost. But the woods on the outskirts of the Dreadfort were made of pure horror…Eve reluctantly followed a giddy Ramsay as he stalked his newest victim. She hated this sport of his…And after three days her feet were still bare as punishment for running away and entering the dungeons alone. She stared down, examining the dirt and roots caught between her toes with a frown. A small whimper was heard in the distance and Ramsay stopped, motioning for Eve to stop as well. She stayed in place as he grinned evilly and moved towards the noise.  _This was fun for him_ …She flinched as he called out to the Greyjoy man.

" _Reek_! Fetch the hounds!" She hated the name Ramsay had given him…It was wretched, but that only amused him even more. A group of vicious canines ran past her in the distance and she cringed at what was to come. It did not help that she had a fear for such hounds…Sure enough, a shrill scream ripped through the loud barking before the sounds of snarling teeth catching wet flesh were heard.

Ramsay returned to Eve's shaking side as his left arm encircled her waist. She looked briefly at his pleased face and immediately turned her watery eyes away. A weak series of cries sounded in the distance as the dogs continued their attack.  _That poor girl_ …Eve remembered she had been one of the many in Ramsay's bedchambers…What did these women do to deserve such cruelty?  _Why did Ramsay do such things?_  She opened her mouth hesitantly.

"What did she do…?" Her voice was weak but Ramsay's arm tensed around her waist as her words clearly reached him. Turning her head to face him, she could see an eerie smile creep over his face.  _Her first mistake—opening her mouth._ Ramsay released her from his clutches and brought his hand up to caress her chin. Cold blue eyes scrutinized her face playfully as he grinned in amusement.

" _Well, Well_ …Wouldn't you like to know? Such an  _inquisitive_  little thing you are today!" His head moved closer, turning down as his lips barely brushed the crown of her head. With a shiver, she could feel him inhale deeply before pulling away to once more stare at her with those piercing eyes…which were filled with unsettling merriment. Instant regret coursed through her as she looked off to the side with great unease and slight frustration.

" _I'm not_   _inquisitive_ …" A mere whisper escaped her mouth. Why could he never give her an honest answer? She flinched with surprise as a loud chuckle cut through the tense silence. Reluctantly she turned to face him. His laughter was a force that she knew to be feared. Slowly her gaze met his gleeful form. Panic swept in—cutting blue eyes were focused on her with humor and a rather disturbing intensity.

"Oh  _you're not_ , are you? Well then, let's _play a game_! And remember _, Not. Another. Word_ …You are, after all,  _not inquisitive_!" She sucked in a sharp breath as his heavy chuckling died down into a wicked snicker. Before she could even think, he excitedly pushed her onto the mossy ground. She screamed in shock and tried to shuffle away as he crouched down, his face inches before her own. Moving away, she felt something hard at her back and turned to see a large tree blocking her escape. This only brought more pleasure to Ramsay as he clicked his tongue mockingly.

"We'll have  _none of that_ , my pet. Now, it's  _my turn_  to ask questions!" He paused with a grin before resting his calloused hands menacingly on both of her knees. She looked down at them with dread before quickly moving her focus back to his face. He regarded her with an unreadable look before speaking lowly, his tone slow and sinister with feigned curiosity.

"Tell me my sweet… _Do you like my hands_?" Her brow furrowed at his strange question. Why would he ask her that? She didn't like where this was going.

Remaining silent, she felt his hands leave her knees to slowly move up her legs, pushing the fabric of her makeshift dress up to her slightly parted thighs. His hands rested against the flesh there as his thumbs softly traced circles. He hummed in amusement as her thighs quivered and she let out a confused whimper.  _It felt nice_...She blushed at the familiar yet strange sensation that flickered within the spot between her legs.

"I can see you like them  _very much_. Tell me then, how do you like my  _fingers_?" His voice was dark and teasing as his hands danced further up her thighs. His outstretched fingers came to a stop right before the sensitive spot between her thighs...

A breathy sigh escaped her lips as her lower body jolted against her will towards his hands. They remained planted cruelly on her thighs and she whined as the throbbing between her legs only grew. For some reason she just wanted him to touch her there. Her face felt hot as she gave him a pitiful look. What was he doing to her? It seemed he held some sort of strange power over her body… He chuckled darkly before removing his hands completely and lifting himself from the ground. He stared down at her with a pleased smirk and her face shone with color.

"Well don't you look  _lovely_ down there," He mused playfully, slowly prowling around the tree she sat against. His posture was predatory and his amused smile only furthered her discomfort. Why had he stopped? She fidgeted, rubbing her legs together with a whine as the strange throbbing continued. Was this some new form of torture? Ramsay gave her a deceivingly warm smile which seemed to defy the innate coldness of his gaze.

"Reek… _doesn't she look lovely_?" Ramsay questioned menacingly as the Greyjoy man limped back to his side. Some dark purpose was clearly behind the seemingly innocent question… _She did not like this one bit_ …The spot between her legs continued to ache and she wished Ramsay had finished whatever he was doing before.

"Y-Yes, my master. L-lovely indeed," The poor man shook with a terrible twitch as his fearful blue gaze remained on a random spot in the distance. Anywhere but the cruel blue-eyed man before him. Ramsay's smile grew into a grin as he approached the broken man, his back turned from Eve's trembling form. He was doing this on purpose…ignoring her when she somehow needed him. She hissed silently in frustration.

"I've been rather curious as of late,  _Reek_ …" He paused right in front of the man and tilted his head to the side with great interest. The Greyjoy flinched before reluctantly staring at Ramsay's boots with a shaking crook in his neck.

"Do you still… _feel_   _anything_   _down there_?" Ramsay's voice was amused as his eyes lit up with mockery. Eve could not bear to hear him taunt the poor man any further…She needed something to relieve the almost intolerable throbbing. Without thinking, she instinctively did something to garner his attention.

" _Ramsay…_ " As soon as his name escaped her lips, she blushed hotly with embarrassment. She had not meant to say it in such a way…but it just came out  _strangely._

From behind him, Ramsay heard a sound that stopped him and, perhaps,  _his heart_  as well. The sweetest of all voices moaned his name with clear desire—a sound that warmed and aroused him like no other. There was only one who could call his name in such a  _delicious_  manner…He almost could not believe his ears.  _His sweet Eve_ — his  _innocent_  little Eve—had just made a  _foolish mistake_. His cock stirred within the confines of his pants as an unseen shudder swept over him.  _Silly, wicked little girl_ …he would give her something to really moan about.

"Ah, I see someone  _desperately_ wants my attention. What is it, pet?  _Are you hungry? Tired? Need a bath, perhaps?"_ He teased, approaching her blushing form slowly with a smirk. She looked up at him with wide eyes, clearly embarrassed.

"I… _no_ …" She blushed a brighter shade of red and looked down at the mossy ground before shuffling her legs once more, the heat between her legs growing as she remembered Ramsay's intimate touch. The man himself crouched down and regarded her with wild eyes. This was a most delightful opportunity to mess with her. After all,  _a little manipulation_ had never hurt her before. His pet needed some gentle coaxing. Like a defensive little tortoise in its shell—only she was far more charming.

"Your face is rather flushed, Eve. Are you sick perhaps? Do you feel feverish? Is there…  _a throbbing down there_?" Ramsay held in a smirk as she took the bait. Immediately her innocent eyes shot up to meet his and she nodded slowly, waiting for his judgment. At this point, he could have told her he was secretly a Maester and she would have believed him… _Sweet little Eve_ …He would make her believe that such arousal was an ailment… _which only he held the cure for_. It was such an excellent plan that he had to contain his excitement. After the moon-blood scheme had failed, he had been planning this for months. Touching her down there…making her squirm and moan for him…now for the  _great reveal_. His plotting would soon be rewarded. He would not lie to her...But he would  _definitely_  only give her  _half the truth_.

"I feared as much…" He looked at her with feigned concern and her eyes widened.

"What? What is it, Ramsay? What is wrong with me?" Ramsay's expression was grave, and she believed in that moment that the... _intimate throbbing..._ was abnormal. Was she supposed to feel such a thing when he touched her? Was her body supposed to respond to him in such a wanton manner? Was his touch supposed to feel so… _good_? Staring at him with pleading eyes, she waited for his answer with bated breath.

"That hole of yours throbs for one purpose... _One person_. Think, my dear girl. Are not locks and keys made for each other?" He spoke slowly as she gave him a confused look.

"Locks…and keys? Ramsay, please do not mess with me-" Realization hit her when she watched him pat his clothed crotch where a very distinct bulge was confined. She gasped. Utterly astounded, she blushed and looked away from his lower half. There was no way Ramsay could trick her again…He had come close to having her take  _it_  in her mouth…How was this any different? But it did make sense…she felt a throbbing down there…a feeling of emptiness…She blushed and glanced at him hesitantly. She did love him with all of her heart…and he had always protected her… _Did the Gods really make every man and woman for each other? Like lock and keys?_

"You're… _my_   _key_?" She met his painfully blue eyes as he smiled at her lovingly with a slow and reassuring nod.

"And you're my lock, Eve," It was true…He could not imagine how bleak and boring life would be in the Dreadfort without his beautiful little Eve. Not even a thousand flayed men could excite him as she did. A thousand bed-warmers would never please him… _It had to be Eve_ —it was always Eve. He had groomed her, sheltered her,  _loved her_. If the Gods truly did exist, then they had made her for him. If not, he would just take her for himself anyway.  _He owned her, after all_.

"Dearest Eve…I think we both know exactly what you need…" He smirked as she once more blushed a pretty shade of crimson. He just needed her to give the word…and then the  _true fun_  could begin.

"Please…take me to bed…" For some reason, it seemed right to go there of all places. It was all adding up now...The  _things_ Ramsay had mentioned and done to her when she had first came to live in his bedchambers…The way his touch had gradually made her feel some strange new sensation  _down there_ …She needed him…and now she was finally ready.

Eve gasped as Ramsay hoisted her off the ground and delicately balanced her in his arms like one would a bride. She glanced up at him with slight fear and he smiled down warmly at her with a gentle kiss to the forehead.

" _Off we go, then,"_ And with that, he began carrying her through the verdure of the silent forest back towards the walls of the Dreadfort. In the distance, Reek shook at the sight of the lifeless crimson body that lay in fleshy shreds on the forest floor before he followed his master at a safe distance. He was to return to the cages with the hounds... _where he belonged_.

Eve remained silent as one of Ramsay's hands which held her thigh kneaded the flesh there lightly. She could feel some strange desire growing…and she bit her lip in anticipation throughout the torturous and silent journey. Gazing furtively at Ramsay, she gasped as his eyes met hers with a smirk. He remained silent, but those cold eyes shone with a wicked humor that held the promise of what unknown activities were to come. It both  _excited and scared_  her.

* * *

The sun began to set on the horizon as Ramsay reached his bedchambers. The room was dim, lit only by flickering candlelight as he carried her towards the bed. With restraint, he set her down on the large mattress gently. He did not want to frighten her… _at least not this time…_ Ramsay silently contemplated what he could do to her once they moved past the whole " _virgin_ " business. What wicked things he could do to corrupt that sweet little body…Perhaps she would even like it more  _brutal_ …It was no matter, though. She had no real choice— _he enjoyed it rough_. But for now, he would take her slowly, paying close attention to her needs. Witnessing the virginal blood of her maidenhead as he took her for the first time would most certainly delight him more than anything.

Carefully, he crouched over her on the bed and brushed a hand gently across her cheek before tracing her collarbone. His hands crept down to the exposed flesh between her breasts before he was met with the pale pink fabric of her makeshift dress. He removed the fabric slowly, like unwrapping a present— _a very enticing present indeed_. His heart ached at the sight beneath him. With the garment now removed, her pale form was exposed for his viewing delight. Without further ado, he leaned down to her breasts, his mouth teasingly grazing her pert nipples.

"Ramsay…" She gasped as he leaned forward, bringing his mouth up to meet hers in a passionate kiss. She felt his teeth nip her bottom lip lightly and she opened for him, his warm tongue sliding in to meet hers. Just before she lost her breath, he pulled away, leaving her with the hint of a smirk against her cheek as he kissed her there.

"We'll play more of that later…" He promised before moving down her torso in a trail of fiery kisses. She squirmed and giggled as the disheveled hair of his head tickled her stomach. He glanced up at her with a wolfish grin, clearly amused by her innocent bed-manner.  _She would not be giggling for very long._  Pulling away briefly, he ripped his shirt off and her eyes took in his bare torso as she blushed hotly. Growing up together, she was accustomed to seeing Ramsay's undressed body…But something about it almost seemed different now. She stared forward at his chest and arms—built with the same muscles that now seemed to ripple with his every movement. Eyes trailing down slowly, she followed the defined muscles that lead down his hips to where the fabric of his pants began—and to where large calloused hands were leisurely undoing a belt buckle. Immediately her gaze shot up to meet mischievous blue eyes. She froze as he pulled the long leather buckle from around his pants. He twisted the buckle around his palm before bringing his hand up to gently run the dry leather across her torso and breasts. She shuddered as he teasingly brought the belt up to meet her collarbone and neck before he snickered lightly and threw it aside.

"Again, more games to play another time," He chuckled darkly before pulling himself free of his pants. Eve bit her tongue and closed her eyes as she tried not to look at  _it_.  _What was he going to do with that...thing_? She shuddered. While she had seen Ramsay many times in the past…never before had he actually touched her with that part of his body…

Now completely bare, Ramsay leaned forward and held in a snicker as he took in Eve's flushed and scrunched up expression. She was still afraid to look at his cock after all these years— _how sweet_. She would soon be  _well acquainted_  with  _it_. He felt like bullying her, but he decided it best to be nice for now. Gently, he took her small hand and guided it around his erect cock. Eve gasped, her eyes opening to the sight of Ramsay's head swung back, his eyes closed and his jaw tightened, the expression on his features one she had never seen before. She looked down to see that  _she was grasping his_ …Immediately she took her hand away, shuffling back on the mattress as she stared in awe at the large appendage. The tip was shining with some strange clear fluid, the same which now coated her palm. It had felt hard and warm…much like the rest of Ramsay's body. It fascinated her, and she could not help but reach forward in curiosity. What would Ramsay do if she touched it again?

Ramsay opened his eyes to observe the much anticipated mortification of his sweet pet. He had expected to see her pressed against the headboard in fear, but instead he was met with the rather pleasant sight of her reluctantly moving closer.  _Well wasn't she full of surprises_? It seemed all his hard work had paid off. He smirked as she glanced up at him with innocent eyes and an unsure expression, her hand lingering just before his cock, waiting for his approval.

"Go on, my sweet.  _Touch it_ ," He whispered as he looked down at her with a dark expression. She almost wanted to pull away, but her curiosity was peaked. Slowly, her fingers brushed the side. Ramsay hissed as his hips thrust forward. She glanced up to see a wicked smile on his face, daring her to touch it again. Mustering up her courage, she wrapped her hand around it once more. This time, Ramsay thrust forward more violently. Eve was captivated as she watched Ramsay's face contort with the same odd expression as before. A sudden realization hit her – _this felt good for him_. She pulled her hand away to see what he would do.

Ramsay growled as he opened his eyes once more to stare at Eve. For such an innocent thing, she was being quite the little  _cock-tease_. He saw the silent laughter in her mossy green eyes and he could tell she was doing it on purpose.  _Naughty girl_. Suddenly he lunged forward, trapping her beneath him and spreading her legs wide as he balanced himself over her supple little body. They had plenty of time for games later. He guided the tip of his manhood to her wet opening and she jolted with a small moan at the light contact. Ramsay smirked.  _She was more than ready_.

Eve's eyes widened as she suddenly realized where Ramsay was going to put it. She bit her lip nervously and Ramsay hushed her as he leaned down to kiss her forehead. She moved her thighs closer together in fear.  _There was no way it was going to fit down there._

"Shhh…" He brought his mouth down to kiss both her cheeks before kissing her reddened lips once more. His tongue coaxed her mouth open and she melted into his kiss before he pulled his mouth away to whisper hotly in hear ear.

" _That's a good girl_ …Now spread your legs for me, Eve" He growled lowly before returning to her mouth. She moaned and opened her legs slowly as he moved his hips forward, his cock positioned in front of her opening. She felt a throb pulse through her lower half and moaned once more as she instinctively parted her thighs wider. He brought his index finger down to run it across her weeping slit, relishing in the charming sounds she was making as she writhed deliciously beneath him. Wanting to silence her before her sweet gasps could send him over the edge, he brought the finger to her lips and she opened wide without hesitation.  _Naughty girl_ …

"That's it…" Ramsay wanted to chuckle in delight as she sucked on his finger obediently. He suppressed his sick glee as he took her mouth against his once more—he could taste the salty remnants of her pleasure against her tongue. He felt his cock twitch. Finally he would take what was rightfully his. He had waited so long to have her virgin blood and he had been  _painfully patient_  with the moaning little creature beneath him.  _Eve would soon belong entirely to him_. Slowly, he brought his hips back as she sighed with anticipation into his deep kiss. This was it—just one thrust, and she would finally be his...

A barging knock sounded from the door and Eve's soft body jolted from beneath him in surprise, the mood and thick tension of lust instantly killed. Ramsay's jaw twitched furiously at the interruption and he cursed under his breath before snarling in irritation. He hoisted himself up in a rage and pulled his pants and boots on before rapidly approaching the door where the loud knocking continued. From behind him, Eve shuffled under his bedcovers to cover her naked body _. It would take him even more time and patience to get those pretty legs to open again_ …If there wasn't a bloody good reason for this unwanted disruption, he was going to brutally gut the miserable fool on the other side of his bedchambers…He swung the door open to see one of his men flinch before opening his mouth to speak.

"M-my Lord. Yara Greyjoy and her men have stormed the Dreadfort. They come to take back Theon Greyjoy," The man stuttered out as Ramsay suddenly regarded him with an excited look. His mood took a turn for the better as his blue eyes lit up with sick glee. If he couldn't take Eve's maidenhead tonight, then perhaps some Greyjoy bloodshed would lighten his evening…It was not the warmth of his sweet Eve, but it would be rousing enough. He would gladly engage in some carnage to alleviate his anger at the Greyjoy bitch for intruding at such a pivotal moment…He would have been buried in Eve by now if it were not for the Greyjoy cunt coming to retrieve her sniveling little rind of a sibling. It was most unfortunate indeed… _Theon Greyjoy no longer existed_ …He cackled before turning on his heel and making his way towards where Eve was bundled up under his covers. She gave him a fearful look before he kissed her forehead to reassure her.

"Get dressed and hide yourself. Do not leave this room…I will be back, my sweet," His fingertips brushed her cheek lightly before he dipped down to kiss the shell of her ear.

"Don't think I am done with you yet…When I return, we will see  _what else_  that pretty little mouth of yours can suck…" He nipped her earlobe before grinning darkly. He pulled two long daggers and a key from a wooden chest and passed through the entrance, a bounce in his step. The doors slammed shut and she heard the lock turn on the other side. She stood from the bed, going to retrieve her garments from the floor. She prayed Ramsay would return soon—safe and unharmed. She truly was his lock…and he was her key.  _They were made for one another..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so evil for cock-blocking Ramsay in this chapter. But hey, I've got a plot I need to follow here…Anyhow, I have a few secrets I would like to share. I have a list of medieval sexual slang that I have been creating for the past few months as I wait for the moment when I finally get to write super-duper dirty Ramsay. He's trying not to scare Eve at this moment…and I'm trying to keep his sexual deviance on the less extreme end until he finally gets the dirty deed done…I seriously have so much medieval dirty-talk slang to use….I can't wait! Please fav and review—I love reading feedback and suggestions! I'm going to keep putting hidden notes too at the end for my original fanfic readers if you're here. You know who you are...


	8. Our Blades Are Sharp

Anxiously, Eve dressed and approached the locked door to listen as Ramsay and his men made their way down the hallway towards whatever trouble was brewing. A Greyjoy party had come to the Dreadfort…. _They must be here for Theon Greyjoy_ …

She frowned, realizing that they would not find the young lord that had arrived weeks ago, but an unrecognizably traumatized husk of a man. As much as Ramsay enjoyed torturing the broken Greyjoy, she secretly prayed that the man would be saved and returned to whatever family he had…But only the Gods knew if he would ever  _truly_  recover from the state Ramsay had impressed upon him… _Nobody_  walked away mentally unscathed by the cruel antics of Ramsay.

Suddenly remembering Ramsay's orders, she turned away from the door to face the bed with a scowl. It seemed that the area beneath the mattress would be the only sufficient hiding place.  _Why couldn't Ramsay have a large wardrobe in his chambers…Where did he even keep his things_? Sighing heavily, she kneeled on the cold stone floor before the raised bed and glanced at the dusty depths underneath. It would be cramped and uncomfortable, but it was the only sufficient hiding place…She stood and made her way towards the first set of flickering tapers which were centered on the wall. One by one, she blew out the orange flames of each candle until the bedchambers were dark, the pale moonlight seeping in from the barred windows illuminating the otherwise dim room. Lying flat on her stomach before the bed, she carefully shuffled underneath until she reached the center of the mattress. With a puff of air she recovered from the painful task and closed her eyes briefly. The stone floor was hard and cold against her clothed ribs and the splintering wooden post above her seemed to sorely snag her mop of hair with every shaky breath.  _Please return soon, Ramsay._

Opening her eyes to glance at the door, she noticed the distinct yellow line of light seeping in the small crack at the bottom from the torch-lit corridor outside. A series of shadows passed across the thin line of light and she held her breath. She heard what sounded like the clinks of metal armor and more than one set of heavy boots meeting the stone floor before the foreboding shadows came to a stop before the door.  _Please go away, please go away, pl_ -

A loud bang interrupted her frantic thought as whatever ominous figures on the other side attempted to force the door open. A frightened gasp escaped her before she clenched her mouth shut, biting her tongue to keep quiet. The forceful banging continued and she remained as silent as possible, quaking underneath the bed as she listened intently to the bolted door bending against the vigorous pressure exerted on it. Watching the door was torture—with every bang, she could see more light invade from the hall outside, the splintering wood preventing coverage from the torches outside. With one final bang, a menacing black boot emerged from a large hole in the entry before an armored arm reached through in search for the bolt. She flinched with tears, holding in her shocked cry as the man's hand found the bolt and the door swung open to reveal four armored men clutching hatchets and various other weapons. Ramsay's company— _anything else_ —was much preferred in this moment. She watched in horror as one of the men sneered and went to retrieve a torch from the hall.

"Would you look at that, men! A _lit hallway_ , leading to a room as black as night!  _I think we found somethin'_ …" The man's severely angular face was harshened by the wavering orange torchlight as he led the other three into the room. One of the men, bald and brutish in his uneven gait, titled his thick neck up and sniffed the air heavily before spitting on the floor with a creased brow and a mean scowl.

"These wicks are freshly blown out…" He stepped forward slowly, raising the weapon at his side. Eve remained silent, trembling as his boots drew nearer and nearer until they were right at the foot of the bed. She shivered in quiet, her heart wanting to burst in fear of being found. She was not entirely dim—Ramsay's recent actions had hinted at what depraved men could do to a woman…especially when there was nothing to stop them. She was not naïve enough to think the Gods could help her then—they had never before come to her aid when she had many a times prayed for the death of a certain man who took pleasure in torturing other beings. Yet still, she silently prayed out of habit. A noiseless shudder wracked through her body as the boots remained in place at the foot of the bed.

"There's  _nothing_  here for the taking, men," The boots turned swiftly and the man began walking back towards the entryway. She silently felt relief…When suddenly the man holding the torch moved forward until he was standing before the bed. She gasped, the faint sound reaching their ears. The men at the door laughed at the success of their scare tactics.

"Well, then, looks like  _we did_   _find something after_  all…Get em' out from under there," The bald man ordered. The one with the torch crouched down, lighting the dark space under the bed. She screamed when his guant face peered down at her.

" _Hello_ …" He drawled out sickeningly and she screamed as another man at the side clutched her arm and began dragging her from underneath the mattress.

"No!" She screeched, her nails scratching the stone floor painfully as he forced her out. The man dragged her from the cover of the mattress completely, and she kicked his ankle before attempting to scramble up and towards the door.

" _Damned bitch kicked me_!" He cursed angrily before harshly grabbing her ankle, breaking her frantic crawl and causing her to hit the stone floor hard. The bald man at the door slowly approached them, chuckling heavily.

"Don't think she likes you. Probably offended by that that  _piss ugly mug_ ," The other men laughed and the man gripped her ankle harder, bruising the flesh.

"Let's see how she likes  _this_ ," With a laugh, he hoisted her off the floor, flipping her over his shoulder as she kicked and screamed, beating his neck and back with her fists. This caused the man to fumble, dropping her and howling in pain before she attempted to take off once more. Before she could even take three steps, two of the men yanked her back, throwing her onto the bed.  _No, no_. She struggled desperately to get off of the mattress, kicking the men and shrieking before her legs were held down. She cried out in panic as the men slowly attempted to pry her legs apart.

"Stop!  _Ramsay_!" The surrounding men laughed when they heard the name.

"You hear that? The little bastard's whore thinks he's gonna save her. Ain't nobody gonna come for you,  _whore_. Well, we'll be coming  _in you_ ," He sneered sickly as the three men barked with laughter, unbuckling their pants. "Let's see how much the sick bastard's played with that whore  _wound_  of yours…" He began unbuckling his pants as the other men held her struggling form down on the mattress.

Tears stung her eyes and she felt sick. Here she lay, in Ramsay's bedchambers… _on his very bed_  which she shared with him…About to be used in the most brutal of ways... but not by  _him_. It was a most nauseous sensation. For a brief second, she had a disturbing thought— _how would he be any different_? Ramsay was, in all honesty, more wicked than these brutish men before her.  _I would have willingly given myself to him…_ The sudden realization hit her like a thousand daggers to the chest— _she would have given herself to a monster_ …because despite all of Ramsay's atrocities…she truly loved him.  _Perhaps the Gods were punishing her for feeling such a way…_ Perhaps the Gods were punishing _her_ for all of Ramsay's wrongdoing.

The orange torchlight flickering, she was brought out of her dark thoughts as the bald man finally managed to undo his belt buckle. Something in the way the fire moved soothed her to cease her frantic shaking—like she was only in a dream. The orange light touched the revolting faces of the men around her, flickering between black shadows as if her vision was hazily dropping in and out of sleep. She focused on the torchlight, trying to imagine she was not truly laying on Ramsay's bed, surrounded by strange men holding her down with their buckles undone and their cocks in hand.

And then, she felt the man before her grip her thighs in an attempt to pry them apart and the panic swept in once more, the flickering torch now further nauseating her as the traumatized façade of peace and calm was broken.

"Come on,  _whore_ , show us your cunt," The man leered as she resumed her struggle against the men holding her down. Her muscles grew tired as she strained to hold her legs together, and his grip slowly brought them apart to her horror.

The man slowly nudged his body into the space between her legs before she looked down and saw his erect manhood as she felt it brush against her knee. In a terrified frenzy, she mustered up all of her strength, turning her head to the side to bite down on the first piece of flesh she could reach.

"AAAAH! You crazy fucking  _bitch_!" One of the men cried out in pain as her teeth clamped down on his dirty wrist. He shook his arm and smacked her on the top of the head in an attempt to reclaim his wrist, but she only bit down harder. She took note of the hatchet that had fallen on the mattress from his belt. He continued to cry out as she felt warm blood draw into her mouth and she drew her head to the side, gnarling the flesh off before spitting the substantial chunk onto the mattress. Her teeth had caught something in his arm which seemed to burst and she felt the contents of her stomach threaten to release at the taste and feeling of blood in her mouth as it ran down her neck in a revoltingly warm trail.

The smarmy man jumped up in agony, the blood pouring from his wrist drenching the sheets as he eyed his torn flesh in fury and pain. The other men fumbled to retrieve the torch so they could see what had happened. She took the opportunity to take the man's weapon and run for her life. The three men realized this and jumped up in pursuit, leaving the gory man on the mattress as he howled out in immense suffering.

Eve ran through the dark hallway, the man's blood sticking to her chest as it slowly seeped down from her mouth. She heard the men behind her and did not turn to look back before tightly clutching the weapon and picking up her pace. As she reached the end of the hall and turned to run outside into the night, she remembered chasing Ramsay as a child in a hopeless attempt to catch up to his long strides…and she knew she had to find him. Following the trail of Greyjoy bodies and blood, she made her way to where she knew Ramsay would be.

* * *

Ramsay was having an absolutely delightful evening as he sliced his way through Greyjoy armor and Greyjoy flesh. He relished in the tips of opposing weapons which faintly licked his barren chest and drew blood before he skillfully lodged his daggers in his unwelcome visitors' viscera. By the time he reached the hound cages where Reek inhabited, his unclothed torso pleasantly stung with an abundance of bloody scrapes. It was almost  _a pity_  that none of the Greyjoy party had managed to  _actually_ impress a significant wound on him—that would have made his evening all the more  _exciting_. But alas, his opponents were the most  _unimpressive_  group of dogs…a bunch of imbeciles lead by  _a woman with bigger balls than all the_   _Greyjoy men combined_  no less…He looked on in amusement as he entered with his guards, only to see Yara Greyjoy and what little men she had remaining as they tried to free her pathetic little brother who was fiercely struggling against them, biting his sister as she reached out to retrieve him.  _What a heart-warming reunion_. He paused before grinning wickedly at the  _wonderfully_  tragic sight.

"This is turning into a  _lovely_  evening…" He charged the Greyjoy party, stabbing the first man with his daggers before happily moving on to the next with ease. It was such a thrill to plant his daggers in a man's chest…but he would much rather be getting back to his bedchambers to plant  _something else_  in a much sweeter creature. He quickly finished off the majority of the Greyjoy party before only the bitch and two of her men were left. Amused and slightly bored, he gave her a challenging look. She paused defensively and spoke.

"Give me my brother, and  _no more_  of your men will die," She bargained pathetically, her stance poised anxiously. Ramsay's eyes shone with amusement and mock admiration as he grinned at the bold Greyjoy bitch.

"You've got  _bigger balls_  than  _he_  ever did," He paused before gesturing nonchalantly to the cowering form of Reek in his corner cage.

"But with those... _big balls..._ of yours…" He pulled an iron key from his pocket and held it up tauntingly, the hounds barking and clawing against the bars of their cages ferociously.

" _How fast can you run_?" A feral grin spread over his features before he turned to unlock the bolt on the hound cage.  _Run little piggies_.

* * *

Eve was lost on the grounds of the Dreadfort as she wondered around in panic, the dark making it hard to decipher where she was going. It did not help that her bare feet were painfully cut through by every jagged pebble or rock which crossed her path in the night. She continued to run on in exhaustion, the three men still behind her when she heard a distant noise that stopped her dead in her tracks.

The barking of hounds sounded in the distance and she immediately knew that they had been set loose. No longer concerned by the three men behind her, she turned and attempted to head towards the safety of the Dreadfort, away from the barking and the men on her trail. The hounds were vicious animals—bred to attack  _for blood_. She was  _far_   _more_  terrified of the hounds than three angry men…

She turned around a large stone wall, three strange figures emerging at such an alarming speed that they nearly ran her down. She was knocked onto the ground, the weapon in her hands shooting across the ground into a pile of thick grass to the side. In pain, she looked up fearfully to see a bewildered woman with two men at her side. She then faintly noticed their armor in the dark— _Greyjoy_. Gasping, she attempted to lift herself and sprint away from them, but the three men behind her had caught up and yelled out to the unfamiliar party.

" _She's the Bastard's whore_!" The bald man yelled out. The Greyjoy woman considered her briefly in the dark before nodding seriously.

"Hurry, take her with us," She ordered her men before continuing to track towards the shores.

Eve screamed before a blow to the head silenced her. The men lifted her unconscious form and followed Yara to the boat, the barking of dogs a warning in the distance as they reached the sandy shores. As the men dropped Eve into the boat, Yara jumped in hastily and gave orders.

"Make for the ship— _now_ ," She barked out.

"But your brother!" The man at the oars looked around for the younger Greyjoy lord. Yara gave a determined look.

" _My brother's dead_ ," She looked down gravely at the unconscious blonde they had taken. Her men informed her that she was one of Ramsay Snow's  _bedwarmers_. It was this whore's lucky day— _to be taken away from such a crazy bastard instead of Theon_ …She doubted the bastard would care what happened to a mere slag…Yara looked gravely at the the Dreadfort as their row-boat pushed off. She thought against dumping the wretched girl into the black waters—they may be able to use her. If not for information, then she would be released to the men for whatever  _work_ they deemed suitable.

* * *

Ramsay found himself rather put off his ecstasy when his hounds returned rather quickly with no blood on their tongues or muzzles. He sighed as he clicked his tongue in disappointment before roughly returning them to their cages. There was one hound, however, that he was  _most_  pleased with. He turned to look fondly at the cowering form of Reek in the corner.

" _Good_  Reek…You're my most  _obedient_  dog…I think you deserve a reward," He smiled as he drew near the shaking creature before harshly shutting the cage door on him and latching the bolt.

"I won't _flay_  any more or your  _putrid, rotting_  flesh for today… _Enjoy the rest of your night_ ," His eyes lit in amusement up at the silent thankfulness in Reek's shifting gaze.  _How simple._

Ramsay hummed as he left the hound cages with a new vigor, walking the corridors with a giddy step towards the halls to his bedchambers. This was going to be a lovely first time— _for him_   _at least_. As he turned the corner to the final passageway, he immediately noticed the speckling trail of blood on the stone floor. He stopped in his tracks, blue eyes carefully following the trail to the open door at the end of the hallway— _his bedchambers_. His face went cold. He rushed forward, daggers drawn at his side as he felt a most unfamiliar wave of panic.

He swiftly stepped though the entry into the darkness, heatedly noting that damages to the wooden door. It had plainly been  _forced_ open. He called out firmly into the darkness.

" _Eve_ ," There was no response, and he internally cursed. It was then he noticed a hefty figure laying on  _his_  mattress, unmoving in the darkness. With interest, he hurried towards the figure to confirm it was indeed not his Eve, but a bloodied brute with a  _gashed_  wrist. This handiwork was familiar… _He knew all too well what happened when a certain biter was provoked into fear_. From the light pouring in through the corridor, he could see the large pool of black blood staining the pale sheets underneath the foul beast, a discarded piece of his wrist laying in the gory mess. It was wrong, but the notion of Eve fighting back did things to him—things that excited certain… _male_   _extremities_  far more than appropriate.

A pleasant shudder coursed through him before he left the room.  _What would she bite off of him if he he attempted such a heinous act as forcing himself upon her?_ The tempting thought ran through his mind briefly as the severity of the situation had not quite reached him yet. True, he had already garnered that the Greyjoy men had attempted to rape his virginal pet, but he trusted that Eve was  _far more_  capable of defending that precious virtue of hers than most thought.  _She had, after all, managed to last with him for so many years untouched…and only the Gods knew_  he had tried on many occasions to take her whilst she slept or bent over…But his Eve had always been shifty of proximity and suspicious of people…He supposed it was a minor consequence of her time with him… _a wise consequence indeed_. What Ramsay had not yet discovered, however, was that his long-time pet was not hiding in wait for him in a concealed niche of the Dreadfort...

He waltzed through the corridor in excitement, following the trail of blood as if it were a simple trail of breadcrumbs leading to a prize at the end. Making his way into the night, he hummed as his keen eyes caught the shining black specks which painted the grounds in the faint moonlight along with the bare prints of Eve's feet and men's boots. He followed the trail with a skip…until they stopped at an area with a larger spread of prints…His smile faded quickly as his eye caught a clean blade in the grass. Slowly, he bent to pick it up, inspecting it numbly before anxiously turning his wild blue eyes to the shores.  _No, no, no, no_ …

Running furiously, he followed the boot tracks to the shores, no longer catching the bare prints of Eve. His blood ran cold when he saw the small lone rowboat in the distance as it neared the Greyjoy ship— _they had Eve_. He ran to the waters viciously and yelled like a madman in the night.

"I will  _eat_  your  _little_ fucking Greyjoy Lord _, you bitch_! I will eat his  _fucking face_  and  _feed the rest of him to the dogs_! I will  _personally_  flay.  _Every. Last. Fucking. Greyjoy. Cunt!"_ The corners of his mouth frothed with rage before he threw the Greyjoy weapon into the waters and snarled with pure rage. He would rip apart every last Greyjoy…and he would get Eve back untouched with not a single hair on her golden head harmed even if he had to tear through the flesh of every last sorry fuck in the Seven Kingdoms. His blades were sharp—and they would soon be  _bathed_  in Greyjoy blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shazaam! Eve's going on a field trip with Yara and the Greyjoys! Well, admittedly not a pleasant field trip, but we shall see how Yara decides to deal with her. They don't know how important their current cargo is to the crazy Bolton bastard quite yet. Perhaps they may never find out either…You'll just have to wait and see what goes down! And Ramsay's father will be returning to the Dreadfort from the red wedding soon…We'll see how Ramsay plans to get his "prized booty" back from the "Greyjoy cunts"…hahaha, I love my jokes. I also love my dedicated readers, y'all probably know what's coming up in the next chapter, don't you?


	9. The Blue Kiss

The sound of heavy wood creaking was the first thing Eve awoke to when she regained consciousness. Head filled with pain, she slowly opened her eyes with a wince to find herself in complete darkness. All around her, she could hear nothing but what seemed to be the groaning of wood. Slowly lifting herself up in panic, she stumbled as the floor beneath her feet seemed to shift.  _Where am I?_ With a pause, she fell over as the floor shifted beneath her once more. She cried out in shock as she hit a wooden surface with a loud crash. It was impossible to discern her surroundings in the darkness, and she flinched in fear at every unexpected creak and groan of surrounding wood.  _Ramsay…_ She wept quietly as thumps sounded from above her. The Greyjoys had taken her…and she knew that wherever she was, it was likely not safe.

White light suddenly infiltrated the dark vicinity as a latch menacingly opened from above. Squinting at the abrupt brightness, Eve looked up to see a silhouette standing in the light above. Her eyes burned, but she could make out that the figure was the same Greyjoy woman she had seen near the shores of the Dreadfort. The woman began to descend a ladder and Eve tensed as a familiar figure followed—one of the  _sick_  Greyjoy men that had chased her that night. As the two figures stepped down, she shuffled back instinctively. A snort of ridicule sounded from the brutish man.

"You're on  _our ship now_ ,  _you bitch_.  _Nowhere_ to hide _…"_  He growled viciously as he stepped forward. The Greyjoy woman scowled and blocked him angrily. Eve furrowed her brow.  _A ship?_ She had only ever heard of ships—vessels that carried men across vast bodies of salted water. Her heart sank as she came to a harrowing realization;  _she was trapped—surrounded by water in a Greyjoy ship._

"No one touches her.  _That is an order_ ," The Greyjoy woman gave a severe look and the man stood down as he cursed in frustration and malice.

"That  _fucking cunt_  killed one of our men! Crazy bitch tore into his wrist like a dog. We should  _muzzle_   _the bitch_ ," He snarled from behind the woman.

" _I_ give the orders. You men will keep your  _pathetic_  fucking cocks to yourselves. If I don't like her, then  _she's all yours_. Until then, I'm ordering you all to  _go fuck yourselves,"_ She hissed. Eve expected the man to angrily refuse, but surprisingly, he chuckled darkly. A sick grin spread across his grimy face and Eve shivered in repulsion as his dark eyes roamed over her body before he turned and ascended the ladder, leaving her and the commanding Greyjoy woman alone in the dim chamber. The woman stared down at her with a grim expression as she muttered under her breath.

"I swear… _more trouble than you're worth_ …" The woman wiped her sweaty brow before meeting Eve's cautious gaze with a glare.

"You'd better have something worth saying, girl.  _Up_ ," The woman stepped forward, grabbing her firmly by the arm and raising her. The woman released her arm and sent a look of warning.

"You will tell me everything you know about the Boltons…What is your name, girl?" Eve froze and contemplated what had been said. If this woman did not deem her useful or worthy of mercy, she would be thrown to the clutches of an angry party of Greyjoy men…

Thinking quickly, she bit her lip and tried to remember everything she had learned about twisting the truth from her many years with Ramsay. They needed information—and she would give them the complete opposite…

"I don't have a name…" She lied, knowing it would not be convincing. All she needed to do was _twist_ the truth a bit…Ramsay was a monster… _to the rest of the world_.  _And she loved that monster._ If the Greyjoys discovered the truth behind her interactions with Ramsay, she would be shown no mercy…But if they deemed her a  _victim_ …

"H-He called me his pet…I was locked away…" She finished with a small convincing shudder. It was true, after all. While Ramsay called her by an abundance of names including her own, he did deem her a "pet". And he did lock her in his bedchambers most of the time...She furrowed her brow in realization. Being locked away by Ramsay was less terrifying  _than it should have been_. Nervously, she watched as the woman's mouth settled into a thin line as she clenched her fists.

"You were his pet," The woman gave an amused laugh before shaking her head. " _That crazy fucking bastard_ …" She muttered to herself bitterly before meeting Eve's gaze.

"I like you, girl..." The woman crouched down with a hard expression.

" _Don't_  give me a reason  _not to_."

* * *

Ramsay internally fumed at the sight of his father riding into the Dreadfort. He watched hatefully as his father dismounted his horse, an immensely fat bitch stumbling around as she followed close behind. As they approached, he gave a welcoming nod.

"Father, welcome home," He clenched his fists to hide his anger. He did not have the time to deal with all of these formalities…he needed to follow the Greyjoys that had taken Eve…and he needed to slit every last throat of  _iron_  blood he could get his hands on. He had already sent some Bolton men to follow the Greyjoy ship. They had set off to the coast near Moat Cailin… _He had not doubt they would take Eve there._ In the mean time, he knew Eve was not entirely daft… she would not have divulged any information that would get her killed or raped on the spot.  _But he_  couldn't count on the Greyjoy cunts  _not_  to rape her raw and throw her overboard for the fun of it.  _Fucking Greyjoys_ …

"Walda, this is Ramsay Snow, my Bastard," Roose introduced, ignoring his son's welcome. Ramsay donned a false smile and stepped forward to kindly touch her chubby shoulder.

"A pleasure, mother," He leaned forward with a fake grin to kiss the Frey fatty on her pink cheek before pulling away, his pleasant façade still at full force as he nodded enthusiastically. Walda gave a shy smile and blushed as she let out a pleased "hello". A twitch in his eye went unnoticed as the fat young woman reminded him somewhat of Eve as a child…all chubby and pink. His jaw clenched tighter, his teeth grinding together— _he needed to get to Moat Cailin now_. He smiled impatiently as a servant took his father's new bride away before eyeing him seriously.

"Father—" Roose cut him off before he could finish.

"Your prize is secure?" Roose looked at Ramsay coldly as he waited for a response. Ramsay drew coppery blood as he bit down on his cheek and smiled.

" _It's with the hounds_ ," He nearly hissed as he scornfully eyed his father. The man gestured forward and Ramsay walked alongside him towards the castle.

"I trust everything is secure," Roose stated as he observed the blood stained paths throughout the castle. His father  _knew_ about the Greyjoy infiltration. He needed to go after them, but his father would not permit him to do so on the mere desire to take Eve back. Surely his father would trust him with the task of  _securing Moat Cailin though_.

" _Yes father_ , but we must pursue them. They invaded  _our_  land, they drew  _their_  swords…we will look  _weak_ if we do not—" Roose stopped in his tracks and gave him a severe look.

" _We_  will not look weak. You're not a Bolton;  _you're a Snow_ ," Crazed blue eyes twitched as he stared at his father. The older man gave him an unamused look.

"You will not complicate our affairs with the Greyjoys on the recreational urge to spill blood and prove a point. That whorish  _plaything_ of yours is  _food for the sharks by_  now. You will find a new one— _better, unbroken_ ," His father looked at him with cold eyes as Ramsay seethed in silent rage. Eve was not a  _whorish plaything_. His father sighed in displeasure and continued forward.

"I will hear no more of this. We will see this prize of yours now," He stepped into his quarters and Ramsay followed close behind, clenching his fists as he resisted the urge to plant a long knife through his father's skull. One of their men entered with Theon, shoving the quivering man forward as Roose stepped up to silently inspect him. A tense silence settled in the room.

"What did you do to him?" His voice was low with quiet anger.

"I  _trained_ him. He was a slow learner… _But he learned,_ " Ramsay stated, eyeing his father in his own silent anger.

" _You flayed him_."

" _Peeled_  a few bits… _Removed_  a few  _others_ ," He smirked as he glanced around in false innocence. Surely his father did not need  _all_  of the Greyjoy man intact.  _Not like I need all of Eve returned to me in one piece_. He could tell his father was immensely displeased… _Not as displeased as I am_.

" _This was Balon Greyjoy's son and heir_ ," His father's jaw grew tense as he stared down in growing discontent. Ramsay remained silent as he watched his father walk towards a map on the side of the room.

"Tywin Lannister has given me the North, but  _he won't lift a finger_  to help me take it. As long as the Iron-Born hold Moat Cailin, our armies are trapped south of the neck.  _Theon_  was a valuable hostage,  _not your plaything_. I wanted to  _trade_  him for Moat Cailin," Roose pointed to the map as he turned and crossly awaited Ramsay's explanation.

"I already asked. Lord Greyjoy refused—"

" _You sent terms to Balon Greyjoy without my consent_?" His father nearly whispered in resentment. Ramsay wanted to roll his eyes and charge out of the room. He had done as he was ordered—he had  _even gone out of his way_ to make  _Theon_  far more valuable an asset. And here he was,  _explaining himself_ when he should have been patted on the back and released to take care of the Greyjoys that had invaded their home and taken  _his_  Eve. Perhaps the virtues of having Reek over  _Theon Greyjoy_  were not yet realized by his father.

" _Theon_  was our enemy. But Reek… _Reek_  will never betray us," Ramsay's cold blue gaze met his father's stony eyes as the man silently shook his head at his son.

" _I placed far too much trust in you_ …"

Ramsay's nostrils flared in fury as he watched his father turn away from him. He looked to the ground, his icy gaze scanning quickly as he heatedly planned to prove that his father's trust was not misplaced.

" _Reek?_ How could you let me stand before my father in shame? _It's disrespectful…"_ Ramsay spoke lowly as Theon cowered in apology.

Ramsay suddenly stormed over to a chair near a silver plated water-bowl and made himself comfortable.

"Reek… _Fetch the razor_ ," Ramsay stated nonchalantly before splashing water onto his unshaven jaw. His father turned in tense observation, his eyes darting between Ramsay and Theon as the meek man retrieved a deathly sharp razor blade from the table and approached the chair to stand behind his son.

" _Go on Reek_ …A  _nice, close_   _shave_ ," Ramsay leaned back to expose his neck.  _He would prove himself worthy to his father_. The Greyjoy man followed his order, meticulously spreading the shaving cream along Ramsay's neck and jawline like a well-trained dog. With concentrated care, he brought the razor up the side of Ramsay's jaw, a crisp scrape sounding as it smoothly swiped away the first section of stubble. Roose watched on in silence as the Greyjoy man pulled the blade away before he thoughtfully angled it to shave the next section. Ramsay's voice cut through the silence.

"Reek, tell father… _where are Bran and Rickon Stark_? Theon's hand shook as he paused, the blade close to Ramsay's neck as it trembled in his hand.

"I don't know, my lord," He continued to shave jerkily yet carefully. Ramsay's father stepped forward.

"You murdered them. And displayed their corpses at Winterfell," Roose stated as he watched the scene unfold in growing interest.

"Reek… _Did_  you murder the Stark boys?" Ramsay asked as he closed his eyes calmly.

" _No_ , my lord. Just two farm boys," Reek answered with a broken voice. Ramsay raised his head to face his father briefly.

"The  _Starks_  have  _always_  ruled the North.  _If_ Bran and Rickon are alive, the country will rally to their side…" He lowered himself once more, leaning his head back as Theon stood behind him, the razor's sharp blade slowly rising up his neck once more. Ramsay's eyes remained peacefully closed before he finished evilly, "… _Now that Robb Stark is gone..."_

The blade abruptly paused on the base of Ramsay's neck as the Greyjoy man stared down, his entire body quivering. Cold blue eyes opened as they stared evenly into the face of the broken man above.

" _Oh, that's right, Reek_.  _Robb Stark is dead_ …Sorry, I know he was like a brother to you,  _but my father put a knife through his heart,"_ Ramsay taunted with wide blue eyes.

"...How do you feel about that...?" His cold gaze focused on Reek as the man's shaking increased, almost inaudible moans of misery fighting to escape him. The room was silent before the razor continued on its path, the crisp sound of the sharp blade meeting stubble cutting through the intense silence. Ramsay smiled as Reek finished with the shave, lifting himself to clean his face with a cloth before facing his father with a dark smirk.

"I train my pets  _very_  well," Ramsay stated pointedly as he approached his father. With a brief look of contemplation, Roose nodded.

"You want to prove yourself a Bolton, gather whatever men you can and ride to Moat Cailin. Take the moat for the family… _for our family_..."

Ramsay grinned before nodding, "I will not fail you, father."

Hastily, Ramsay exited the quarters, ordering Reek to follow. He had gotten exactly what he needed— not only would he take Moat Cailin for his family, but he would take back his _most precious possession._

* * *

The air was stale and putrid—the dirt-ridden grounds of Moat Cailin were stinking of rotting flesh from the piles of men that had died from starvation and the severe cold of the Northern air. Eve's body shook in a deep shiver as she tried to keep warm in the small empty room she had recently been confined to. After sailing on the Greyjoy ship for what seemed to be days, they stopped abruptly on an unfamiliar shore. The Greyjoy woman had released her with a trusted party of her men to head inland for what had been called Moat Cailin. The Greyjoy woman had explicitly ordered that she arrive unharmed and untouched…and Eve had been thankful for what  _seemed_  to be mercy at the time…but it had truly been a death sentence.

After two days of silent and unnervingly uneventful travel from the shore, here she had arrived, in a forsaken fortress of fading men that were undoubtedly too sick and too drained to notice or care about her presence. No guards had been placed on her—perhaps they were so few in numbers that they did not dare waste such resources or attention on her…Eve let out a shaky breath, contemplating what would happen if she simply attempted to walk out in the open and straight out of the fortress. She cringed at the idea—could she really take such a chance without knowing what lay beyond? It was a crude plan…but she couldn't stay in this empty stone room forever.

Standing, her empty stomach groaned in hunger as her legs quivered beneath her. Taking a small step forward, she braced herself against the cold grey stones of the wall before her weak knees gave away, sending her to the dirt ground below. She had not filled her stomach since being taken from the Dreadfort…While on the Greyjoy ship, she had been provided a small amount of bread and water that seemed to churn in her stomach with every jostle of the large vessel. Any attempt at eating had resulted in consequences that left her throat burning with the sting of vomit and her mouth with its unpleasant taste. She had heard of the nasty tales of sea-sickness as a girl, but such an ailment was far more horrendous when experienced first-hand.

Her lip quivered as she sat in the cold dirt. She was starving and freezing—but she could not help but focus on the thought of Ramsay.  _Will I ever see him again?_  All of the pain she felt seemed to fade into the background as she imagined running her hands against his stubbly jaw and feeling his warm hands on her cheeks once more. Her vision was hazy and the room felt like it was rocking back and forth like the Greyjoy ship against the waves. I am going to die here alone… _Ramsay…_

No lack of food or warmth compared to being apart from Ramsay…He was the only pain she knew, the only fear _…and the only cure._ Slowly, she lowered her matted head onto a small patch of mossy dirt, closing her stinging eyes as she imagined Ramsay's hands. It felt so very real as a hand seemed to gently shake her shoulder before she fell into an exhausted sleep…

* * *

"R-Reek," The trembling man stuttered as he tried to wake his master's girl. He brought his hand to her shoulder, shaking it lightly before pulling away quickly in fear despite her motionless state.

He fell over and brought his hands up to cover his ears as the clashing of swords sounded from outside. Master had claimed he would let the men return home…but his men were slaughtering them all instead.  _Blades and blood_  and  _bloody blades_ ….Reek muttered his name to himself before rocking lightly at the horrific sights and pain he had experienced. The places where his flesh had been flayed had never healed properly, and they throbbed as he remembered the curve of the blade that had caused the pain. His warped hands and feet ached as he looked down in panic, repetitively counting the fingers and crying out in agony as he remembered just  _how_  he had lost the ones where mere stumps protruded…

His frantic eyes met the still figure of the pale girl and his violent fit settled into a calmer series of shakes and tics. Grey-blue eyes darted over her features as he took in the knotted and muddied blonde curls that framed her colorless face. The girl… _the girl_ …she belonged to his master.

"Master's girl…" He mumbled to himself before scooting closer, hovering over her unmoving body. So pretty…

It was then that he remembered the mutilated space between his legs and the ghost of a missing appendage. He remembered once more just  _who_  had taken  _it and why_. He violently shuffled away from the girl's still body and slammed into the stone wall across from her before moaning hysterically at the ghost of agony in his lower half.

"No! Reek, no! R-Reek! Reek! My name…Reek!" He yelled out, the pain disappearing as he cried out to himself.  _He would not touch his master's girl…He would not…_

Chancing another look at the girl's pallid face, he twitched at the harrowing sight of her lips—chapped and tinged a deep blue from the harsh bite of the icy air. Quickly, he scrambled to tug his cape off, placing it over her body and flinching as his hand accidentally brushed her cheek. She was like ice…

Leaning forward carefully, he lingered over her face, searching her erratically before fearfully breathing hot air onto her face. When she did not move, his mouth twitched fretfully as he let out another shaky breath, his head slowly moving towards her blue lips. His eyes remained transfixed on her mouth as his face hesitantly jerked closer and closer. He opened his mouth wider as he stopped just before hers, breathing once more before quickly brushing his trembling tongue across her bottom lip. He flinched away at their lack of heat before nervously brushing his tongue against them once more, this time planting his mouth onto hers.

"Mmmm," He whimpered as his lips moved across her cold ones.

He pulled away to gaze at her pretty face unsteadily before an immense pain fell across his back, throwing him down to the dirt.

"R-Reek! Reeeek!" He moaned out in pain, his weak arms shielding his head as a series of ruthless blows met his ribcage. Grey-blue eyes looked up pleadingly as they met a furious and all-too familiar pair of coldblooded blue.

" _Enjoying yourself_?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hurrah! I had to go back and rewatch some episodes from season 4 to get the Moat Cailin situation down. I had Yara dump Eve off to the Greyjoys of Cailin because it is technically a death sentence to be left in a failing soon-to-be abandoned fortress. In a way, it is Yara's revenge for Theon. I had Theon (Reek) creep a little bit towards the end…But he was kind of trying to help…minus the creeping tongue. I kept thinking of Drunk in Love while I wrote that part for some reason. No idea why…Now I keep picturing Reek as some strange Westeros Beyoncé. Reek just wants in on the action…I've been thinking of writing him his own romance fiction since he gets neglected by some writers. We'll see how our favorite "crazy" Bastard deals with "creeping Reek" in the next chapter! 
> 
> P.S.) I feel kind of stupid as well for posting these "hidden notes" at the end of my "notes", but imma' keep doing it in case one person finds them! You must either be a completionist, or you're really bored waiting for me to post the newest chapter since I'm a slow writer. hahaha, I'm low-key evil.


	10. The Red Kiss

The cold howl of Northern wind sounded from outside of the desolate chamber as Ramsay silently knelt down before Eve's unmoving body. He quickly took in the frightening sight of her lips—a pallid blue from the unforgiving frost. He scooped her up franticly, inhaling sharply as he realized her body felt stone-cold.

In the corner, a pained whimper escaped the quivering form of Reek as he fearfully watched his master lift the dying girl and cover her with his thick winter-coat. Ramsay cursed loudly, refusing to turn his back to look at the cowering man.

"Fetch some torches, Reek. I'll deal with you  _later_ …Go  _now_ ," He hissed lowly as he tightly held Eve's cold body as close as possible to his own warmth. Reek immediately staggered upwards and urgently ran to attain the torches for his master.

Now alone, Ramsay stared into Eve's pale and ghoulish face. His chest felt heavy, his heart pumping rapidly as his limbs shook. The cold was not the culprit— _no_ —his entire body was quaking uncontrollably at the thought of losing Eve…At the  _very danger_  that she would leave his side… _Forever_. He was more than afraid _. He didn't want to be alone…_

"Wake up, Eve… _open your eyes_ …" Ramsay whispered in growing desperation. He felt a twitch in his jaw as he somehow grew angry. She was not allowed to be sick… _She was not permitted to die_. His face grew into a grimace as he placed a warm hand onto her cold cheek. He couldn't recall a time when he hadn't seen a blush on her silly face.

"You  _will_  live…" He said more to himself than the limp form before him. He turned quickly at the sound of light-footed boots hitting the cold gravel ground from behind.

His  _repugnant_  servant had returned. Shaking in fear, Reek approached hastily, carrying two bulky torches. Ramsay's wild blue eyes flashed as he took in the hopeful sight of dense swaying flames at the heads of each torch. Reek quickly handed his master a torch before nervously setting the other in an empty steel holster on the nearby wall. Cowering, Reek dashed to the corner of the room to leave his furious master and the fading girl in peace.

Bringing the torch closer to Eve's icy body, Ramsay carefully raised it above her chest and held it there as he restlessly took in her faint breathing. His head lowered as his thoughts turned destructive.  _Those Greyjoy pieces of shit...that Greyjoy bitch._  They had gone out of their way to leave Eve in Moat Cailin to diminish in one of the most painful and wretched ways possible— _a slow and devastating death by winter's frozen clutches_. And the worst thing about such an act…was that Eve would have been  _all alone…_

His father's orders had brought him to Moat Cailin in a miraculous circumstance which had led him right back to his beloved. If the Gods did exist, he should have been mindlessly singing them praise in this moment.  _But they did not_  exist— _he made his own destiny_ —and he planned on Eve being  _a part of that destiny_  until the very  _bitter end_.  _He would take Eve to the grave if he had to…_ He would go mad _—more mad—_ without her by his side _._ But right now, her lips were blue. So _blue_ and  _so cold_...

" _I don't want to be alone_ ," He whispered lowly as the flames danced across Eve's pale flesh. His voice seemed to waver as he bitterly clenched the torch, bringing it even closer to her frigid body.

As the wind continued to howl outside, Ramsay leaned over Eve before gently grasping her wrist between his fingers. He felt for a pulse— _anything_ —for what seemed to be an eternity. Finally,  _he felt it_ —a fragile beating beneath her skin.  _She was still alive,_ although her breath and pulse were faint.

"You  _silly_  girl…" He carefully put her wrist down before inhaling deeply. Ramsay Snow did not cry—tears were for the weak or feebler creatures like women. His sweet Eve would be  _fine_.  _He would ensure her safety._

" _Reek,_ fetch some blankets.  _Wool blankets_ ," Ramsay's voice cut through the relative silence, his face hidden from view as Reek quickly obeyed, scurrying off to find some blankets for his master.

Alone once more, Ramsay inhaled shakily before warily trailing his free hand over Eve's pale cheek. He had so many plans for Eve… _so many plans_. From  _numerous_  plans involving  _crimson red_ …to plans involving a plain white gown… _She would be so beautiful_ …A blush on her cheeks,  _not hidden by any chilling shroud_. But now, such plans seemed so far away. Ramsay quickly pulled his hand away, wiping his own cheek, the wetness unfamiliar on his fingertips as he frowned in revulsion. Staring at his hand in contempt, the wind outside continued to wail as if in mocking…

* * *

 _Burning warmth_ —that was the first thing Eve felt when she awoke. A pain throbbed in her head and she winced as she attempted to open her eyes. It hurt far too much to open them…

Groaning, she tried to move her legs, but what felt like the weight of a thousand furred dragons prevented her from doing so.  _Where in the world am I?_ Attempting to move once more, she failed miserably as whatever was covering her lower body completely weighed her down. With a frustrated whine, she shuffled around, feeling feverish under what must have been  _numerous_  heavy furs.  _I'll burn up under here…_ She stopped moving, listening to the crackling of fire around her and feeling the plush material of the surface beneath her body.  _I'm in a bed...but whose bed?_

The last thing she remembered was being left at Moat Cailin… _and the vicious cold._ And then… _nothing_. But now, she was warm— _far too warm for comfort_. Her first priority was escaping the clutches of the suffocating furs…and  _then_  she could figure out where she was. Hair sticking to the nape of her neck and forehead, she inched her way upwards before suddenly hitting what felt like a hard wooden headboard. It was such a familiar sensation—that of the headboard and the piney smell of the plush material on which she lay— _she didn't need to open her eyes to know exactly whose bed she was in._

" _Ramsay!"_ Eve called out as loud as she could, somehow knowing in her heart that the man himself was not far.

She perked up at the sound of a heavy wooden door creaking open before she fought past the pain and opened her eyes. There he was— _Ramsay_ —rushing towards her with an unreadable expression, his bright eyes rapidly searching her features. His eyes looked so much bluer than she remembered…A tear escaped her and she quickly found herself sobbing in happiness.  _How she had yearned to see him!_

Strong hands quickly rested on her shoulders, and she looked up through blurred vision at the man before her as he massaged his thumbs over her collarbone comfortingly.

" _You're in pain_?" His wild eyes searched hers for an answer before she quickly shook her head.

"I'm not in pain… _I'm_ …so… _so happy_ ," She cried harder before attempting to lunge forward and hug the man, failing miserably before Ramsay chuckled lightly. She must have looked so ridiculous…covered in furs and drenched in sweat. She watched eagerly as Ramsay pulled the furs aside, freeing her from their scorching depths.

" _Good…_ " Ramsay's voice sounded lowly.

Before she could even think, Ramsay's body was over hers, his hands embracing her waist as he pressed his cool lips against her collarbone. She sighed at the sensation, grasping at his hair to pull him closer. His cool mouth slowly moved up, leaving a trail of cool kisses on her neck before he stopped at her jawline. She could feel his lips move into a smirk before he pulled away briefly.

" _You're burning up_ …" He observed smoothly, his wild eyes trailing over her features with a gleam of mischief. Eve swallowed hard. It was true,  _she_   _felt like she was on fire_ …and Ramsay's touch felt so soothing in her feverish state. She furrowed her brow— _it was his fault_ for practically  _burying_  her in so many furs. It was then that she felt her courage grow, knowing well that she was about to play with fire.

" _Do something about it_ …" She whispered, instantly feeling her cheeks grow hotter as the words slipped past her lips. She glanced at Ramsay nervously—the intensity in his eyes burning through her.  _The way he was looking at her_ …it made her heart stagger within her chest.  _Why did he have to look at her with those haunting eyes?_ Ramsay's blue gaze burned of passionate adoration _…and something dark_ that both excited and scared her at the same time _…_ She inhaled shakily, her chest heaving as she grew tense in the silence. And then, in nothing more than a blur,  _he closed in_.

Eve felt the air push out of her lungs as Ramsay hoisted her over his shoulder in one fluid swoop. What resembled a startled squeak escaped her as she felt the intimate touch of his hands securely circling over her lower-half. One arm carefully enveloped her waist as the other traveled further down to support her bottom. Her cheeks went red as she felt one of Ramsay's hands heartily grip the flesh of her bottom before giving it a light smack.

" _Naughty girl_ …You  _just_  woke up…" Ramsay playfully chastised as he carried her away from the bed towards an unknown destination.  _Where is he taking m-?_

From over his shoulder, Eve suddenly realized that they were not in Ramsay's bedchambers…In fact, wherever they were, it looked  _nothing_  like any place she had ever seen in the Dreadfort before. Eve furrowed her brow, turning as much as she could in Ramsay's firm hold only to face his neck.

"Ramsay,  _where are we_ …?" She rested her chin on his cool shoulder, the pain in her head returning under the sudden stress. Something wasn't right— _this was not the Dreadfort_. For some reason, that worried her—she had spent nearly her entire life within the walls of the Dreadfort. Even with all of the horrible memories—the bloody forests and scream-filled dungeons— _it was her home_. Eve closed her eyes, trying to remain calm. True, she had been taken from her home only to return to some strange and unfamiliar place _…but her true home was with Ramsay—_ wherever that may be _._ However, she still couldn't ignore the unsettling sense which seemed to permeate the very air itself.  _This place seemed haunted_ … _as if bad tidings were to come_ …

Eve's thoughts were broken when Ramsay stopped in his tracks, the hand at her waist rising to gently pet her matted curls. Although she could not see his face, Eve could tell Ramsay was grinning wildly about something.

"We've taken _Winterfell_ , my sweet…" She could hear the pleasure in his voice as his hand moved to the nape of her neck, a shiver coursing through her as he turned his head to teasingly graze the skin there with his teeth.  _Winterfell_ —they were in  _Winterfell_. A chill crept through her spine at the name.  _Why did the name seem so familiar…and why did it worry her so?_

"My father has officially named me a Bolton— _Ramsay Bolton_ ," His teeth continued to tease the flesh at her neck as she squirmed uncontrollably in his hold, her bare foot accidentally brushing across his thigh. She felt Ramsay roughly inhale against her neck as he held her body tighter.

"I'm going to make you  _scream_  my name tonight, sweet one.  _Ramsay Bolton_.  _For all of Winterfell to hear_ …" He growled huskily before carrying her onward. Eve shuddered at his words.  _Winterfell..._ the name brought a strange and heavy feeling to her chest. Her breathing hitched as the pain in her head worsened.

" _Ramsay_ —" She exhaled shakily before lowering her head against him and moaning in anguish. Her entire body felt hot and damp as she closed her eyes and gripped Ramsay's neck, her desperate clutch slipping as the throbbing pain in her head worsened.

" _Eve…Eve_?" Ramsay's low yet panicked voice sounded so faded... Feeling weak, she let her tired hands fall from Ramsay's neck. She smiled wearily at the ghostly sensation of Ramsay's cool hands brushing across her neck and forehead before everything went black, the lingering syllables of  _Winterfell_  dancing sorely through her mind.

* * *

Ramsay flew through the old stone hallways of Winterfell with Eve's unconscious body in his arms, her skin burning with an incredible fever as he kicked open a door to the outside. The pale sight of Winterfell met him as his boots callously stomped through the cold dirt towards the forest. He needed to cool Eve's feverish flesh, and there was a  _haven_  of icy water in Winterfell's Godswood. Clenching his jaw, he held Eve close to him as he rushed past the tall trees towards the large clearing in the center of the forest.  _After all he had done_ —after all the days and nights he had spent by her bedside waiting for her to wake, he  _refused_ to see his sweet Eve  _die_. He would personally slaughter every last wretched cunt in the world before letting Eve slip from his grasp ever again.

Reaching the clearing, Ramsay didn't even spare the large tree of crimson leaves and pale white bark a glance as he quickly carried Eve towards the small pond beneath its heavy branches. Gently, he set her down on the soft mossy ground before the dark water and placed his hand on her forehead. Even in the cold winter air, she was still burning up. Ramsay cursed before swiftly ripping at the laces which held Eve's garment together. Ignoring his desire, he ripped the white fabric apart and discarded it to reveal the smooth ivory skin beneath. If the circumstance were not so urgent, he would have taken her right then and there against the sacred Heart Tree of Winterfell… _But his pet was unwell_ , and he  _needed_  to get her into the cool water  _lest he fuck her corpse_ —he  _much preferred_  a living, breathing Eve— _pretty_   _flushed cheeks and all._

Without hesitation, Ramsay threw off his heavy furred coat and scooped up Eve's bare body, the supple flesh of her thighs and back hot against his ungloved hands. Carrying her as if she were his bride, he brought Eve into the pond, his boots disturbing the reflection of the ancient Heart Tree on the water's surface as he entered. The pond was of a freezing temperature, but Ramsay barely felt a chill as the water reached his waist at the very center.  _His only focus was to calm Eve's fever_.

Slowly, he lowered Eve into the water, submerging her entire body with the exception of her mouth and nose. He held her there steadily, carefully removing a hand to gently splay some icy water onto her forehead. Ramsay felt Eve faintly sigh in his hold before she eased into the icy water comfortably. He sighed in relief— _at least the Godswood was good for something._

Ramsay allowed himself to observe Eve's form within the water, the naked peaks of her breasts peering innocently through the dark surface. Her white skin was illuminated by the black water as she floated there, so beautiful and peaceful.  _Her hair_ —long and golden—seemed pale within the icy depths as it splayed around her like a flowing veil, a stray lock plastered innocently across the length of her nude chest. Captivated, his eyes trailed over the wet lock of hair which clung to her tempting flesh before he reached out to gently brush it away.  _She was stunning_ —the most beautiful creature in the world… _And she belonged to him._

Ramsay's heart ached as he leaned forward, his icy eyes locking onto the tempting sight of her red lips. Although they were chapped and raw from her frostbite in Moat Cailin, they were _still beautiful_. He found himself growing aroused by the sweet sight of her blood which seeped from a shallow crack on the side of her bottom lip…How he wanted to  _taste_  that pretty mouth of hers— _it had been too long_.

Ramsay leaned down, his teeth grazing her bloody bottom lip lightly before he bit it hard. His lips met the torn and bloody surface of hers as he fervently kissed Eve's unconscious form. He shuddered in excitement at the taste of her blood on his tongue before he bit down once more, drawing more thick blood.  _Ramsay wanted to tear the flesh which had been tainted by Reek's repulsive mouth_. He wanted to kiss Eve's sweet lips until they were coated in crimson— _until they were aching from his kiss and his alone._ Ramsay's mouth pressed into Eve's harder as he harshly kissed her, the blood warm and slick between their lips. A gust of icy wind blew through the clearing, the crimson leaves of the Heart Tree rustling heavily from above as Ramsay's mouth broke away from Eve's.

He gazed down in adoration at her beautiful lips, torn and bloodied from his red and violent kiss. They would heal… _he'd take very good care of them later_. Ramsay licked the surface of Eve's lips, savoring the remainder of the blood he had drawn before lifting Eve out of the water and placing her onto the mossy ground beneath the Heart Tree. He placed the dry fur coat over her before stripping his wet clothes and boots off until each layer lay across the cold ground to dry. Now fully bare as well, he slipped under the large coat to lay beside Eve's sleeping form. He felt her forehead once more before gently embracing her waist. Her fever had diminished, but he would wait with her near the water until nightfall. Were it not for the cold, his exposed cock would have been hard against Eve's nude form. He grinned evilly against the back of her neck as he held her close— _perhaps his member would be warmer when she woke up_ …

* * *

Eve opened her eyes to find herself standing in a dark forest, the ground covered in a white blanket of snow as cold flakes fell softly from the night sky.  _Where am I?_  Looking up at the black sky, she did not shiver as the delicate snowflakes touched her warm skin… _A dream?_  In confusion, Eve frowned and looked forward at a trail of blazing torches in the distance.

As if guided by some force unseen, she was drawn towards the bright path of torches, her bare feet warm despite the cold snow which pressed beneath them. As she neared the opening of the torch-lit path, she stepped on something which was buried beneath the snow. Crouching down, she gently wiped at the ground's icy white surface to expose a deep blue rose.  _She had never seen a blue rose before_ … It was a beautiful color, but its petals were twisted and crushed...Eve gasped and backed away as the strange blue petals suddenly fell all at once, burning up before fading into a pile of embers and black ash against the fallen snow. She bit her lip, continuing along the path as her legs seemed to move of their own volition. Something about this place made her heart ache— _the snow, the rose_ …She could feel that something wretched lay at the end of the path… _something_  that would made her chest burn in pain.

Her legs carried her into a clearing where she came face to face with a large, grand tree with leaves as red as blood and bark as white as the snow which lay dormant around it. Something was carved into the tree's pallid bark, but she could not move closer to observe it as her legs felt stuck in place. Eve glanced down at her feet, her eyes widening in horror as she saw her legs buried deep within the snow. She tried for what seemed like ages to free herself before looking towards the tree once more, two distant figures standing beneath the red tree. She gasped.

 _Ramsay was there,_ dressed in black and bearing a pleased grin as he faced the figure across from him. Eve's eyes moved left to take in the form of a tall, thin girl wearing a thick white dress. The girl was pale and regal with deep red hair— her beauty matching that of the strange tree which she and Ramsay stood before…Eve watched the beautiful girl slowly mouth something in the distance, but she could not hear.

Eve cried out to Ramsay, hoping he would hear her as she tried to move forward, the snow further surrounding her legs as she seemed to sink.

" _Ramsay_!" She cried out in utter panic as she sunk further and further into the snow. Her heart froze when Ramsay did not turn his head, his mouth moving as he said something to the girl in the distance. Eve called out through her tears for Ramsay as the snow slowly engulfed her body. She saw Ramsay step towards the red-haired girl and take her hands in his before the sight faded, the snow closing in on her and obscuring her view. Eve desperately called out in tears for Ramsay and attempted to free herself. As she looked up in horror, the only sight was that of crimson leaves before the snow buried her in silence.

* * *

Eve sharply inhaled as she woke up in a fright, her eyes searching the eerily familiar landscape around her franticly. She looked down at the deep green moss beneath her before nervously eyeing the clear pond to her right. Her breath hitched when a feeling of utter dread formed in the pit of her stomach, her head slowly turning to glance upward. To her consternation,  _there_  was the red leaved and pale barked tree from her dream…

Her stinging lips quivered as her eyes trailed over the strange carving which was etched onto the white bark's surface—a warped and melancholy face which seemed to weep blood as dark sap ran from its carved eyes… _as if it was mourning eternally_. Alarmed, she recoiled only to have her back hit something. She flinched in place beneath the fur coat as she finally felt the firm arms around her waist. She heard a snicker and felt hot breath against her neck as familiar hands gently rubbed the bare skin of her torso.

" _Silly girl_ , it's simply _a tree_ ," Ramsay's amused voice whispered lowly from behind her as she felt his smooth fingers trace circles on the naked surface of her stomach. She exhaled shakily before turning to face him.

She was met with the sight of a grinning Ramsay— _like the one in her dream_ …His blue eyes were glazed over with a playful yet calm interest as he casually watched her in his usual manner of pleased silence. Eve closed her eyes in sudden embarrassment. Were they both _…naked?_  She tried to ignore the sensation of Ramsay's bare form which held hers so close, a familiar hardness pressed hotly against her thighs.

"Are you… _undressed_?" She yelped lightly as he suddenly gripped her waist, hoisting her onto him as he lay with a smirk on his back. Her thighs wrapped over his waist as his hardness rested against her stomach. Her cheeks flushed as Ramsay held her there by the hips with a manic grin.

" _Would that displease you_?" His grin grew as he reached up to caress her cheek, his hands slowly trailing down to her neck and chest. Eve kept quiet as Ramsay sat up, wrapping her legs around his waist. She shifted awkwardly in his lap, trying to avoid the hardness which pressed between her thighs.

" _You're beautiful_ ," Ramsay breathed against her collarbone as she squirmed uncomfortably. His tongue traced the soft skin along the edge of her neck before moving down to flick the sensitive bud at the peak of her breast. She flinched away from Ramsay's touch, her hands pushing his head away from her chest. There was something wrong about this place— _something horribly wrong._ Ramsay eyed her in slight aggravation. She was normally  _very compliant._

"Want to push me again _, love_?" His voice was husky and his blue eyes held an unspoken challenge as he met her gaze unnervingly. Eve shook her head in fear, not wanting to further upset him...

" _Good girl_ ," Ramsay beamed in content and leaned down once more, his teeth suddenly clamping down on her taut nipple painfully. Eve cried out in pain, her hands burying in Ramsay's thick black hair as she attempted to pull him away. He chuckled under his breath before biting even harder.  _This was a game for him…_

Her head flew up to meet the sight of the crimson tree as she endured the pain which Ramsay inflicted upon her sensitive flesh. Tears stung her eyes as she bit her bottom lip, the taste of blood meeting her tongue.  _Her lips were bloody_ …

Eve's guilty eyes met the carved face of the tree as Ramsay traveled lower, his tongue delving between her legs in a red, hot kiss. Her toes curled up in sudden pleasure as she stared into the weeping eyes of the tree before turning her head away in shame. It was as if the tree was  _watching_  her— _judging_ her for  _enjoying_  Ramsay's sinful touch…She closed her eyes and gave into Ramsay's skillful tongue.

A frigid wind blew through Winterfell as Ramsay's hot tongue deeply explored the core of Eve's being. The wind shook through the red leaves of the sacred Heart Tree, carrying the first cold flakes of winter through the air. A single flake fell onto Eve's heaving chest, melting against her burning skin as Ramsay pulled away, smirking against the wet flesh of her quivering thighs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ramsay's like some crazy naked wilderness man…I love it! Anyhow, Eve's having some pretty terrible premonitions about Winterfell. I really love the dream sequences in Game of Thrones, and I really wanted to write one since they are awesome symbolism for what is to come…Perhaps a wedding in Winterfell…On a side note, I'm still waiting to write the "big dirty deed" between Eve and Ramsay. I want it to shock you guys, and I'm still waiting for the perfect opportunity to make—like—a jump-scare sex scene between Eve and Ramsay that will make jaws drop. So, expect the unexpected! I think I'm genuinely evil…Quick side side note, how would you guys feel about a "choose your own adventure" type Game of Thrones fiction with six different OCs from the main houses to choose from? It would be a complex project—since I love detail—with romance options and other interactions ranging from Petyr Baelish, to Jon Snow, to almost any character you can think of (even scandalous options)! Each story would take multiple directions, and it will take a lot of planning. To put it simply, it won't be some half-assed "Choose your own adventure". I have been planning this project for a while now, but I want to know what you guys think before I start digging too deep into it…Just let me know what you think, guys! Love you all! Until next chapter!
> 
> Well, as of August 27th, 2017 I'm still ardently working on that choose-your-own project I was talking about. I'm actually finishing developing my four character-route concepts...but not everyone will know that unless they read this..."hidden note".


	11. Where Are You Now?

The Northern winds blew strong and all was well in Winterfell…That was what Eve  _wanted_ to say about the icy walls of her new " _home_ ". True, the sight of Winterfell was a beautiful one indeed…But its muted beauty was harshly suffocated by the blood which had been spilt within its Northern walls. The Boltons seemed to taint everything with an undeniable mark of severity—and solemn Winterfell was  _no exception_. Eve shivered, tightly hugging the thick furs of the counterpane around her chilled body. The Dreadfort had been cold _,_ but Winterfell was  _impossibly colder._

The bedchambers in which Eve lay were nearly empty, only the sounds of howling wind and the crackling fireplace to keep her company. It had been a day and two nights since she had last seen Ramsay. Her fever had been quelled, but the haunting traces of that ominous dream still lingered in her mind. It deeply troubled her, but there was not a soul she could confide in. There was just  _Ramsay_ —the only and  _last_  person of which she'd ever voice such matters.  _If_  she spoke her fears to Ramsay, he would certainly only find  _amusement_  in such worthless and childish beliefs of premonition. Perhaps he would even ridicule her for being insecure. Or worse—he would  _be furious_  that a meager dream could so swiftly weaken her faith in him. Eve groaned in frustration before springing out of the bed.  _I have to get out of these chambers before I go mad._  Ramsay or no Ramsay, she desperately needed fresh air to clear her head.

Eve's bare feet met the cold stone of the floor, her toes recoiling at the sudden contact.  _Winterfell_ — _the name was more than well-suited to the climate_. Stifling a series of squeals at the icy sensation beneath her feet, Eve quickly shuffled over to the end of the bed where a pair of boots and a furred coat lay. Practically jumping onto the foot of the bed, Eve smiled in relief as her poor feet were saved from the frozen touch of the stone floor.

It vaguely reminded her of a game she and Ramsay would play as children. In the Winter months, Ramsay would take her into the forests around the Dreadfort to play near the many frozen streams. With his chilling blue gaze, Ramsay would take a small stone and throw it onto the frozen waters. Then he would force her to part from her boots and brace the ice barefoot to retrieve it— _like a hound fetching a stick_. The ice had always been thin, and her chubby feet would often break through and fall into the shallow yet freezing water below. Ramsay would observe the spectacle, laughing and urging her forward in amusement as her younger self squeaked and ungracefully scurried across the perilous waters. By the time she would bring the stone back to him, her feet would be puffy and red, but never quite frostbitten—  _for_   _Ramsay never threw the stone very far_...

In the end, Ramsay would take the stone from her, patting her head and praising her with a kiss on the forehead or round red cheek… only before throwing it once more onto the frozen stream in laughter. Eve frowned, reminding herself that it was never truly a child's game…but just another one of Ramsay's  _cruel delights_. Eve was well aware of Ramsay's cruel tendencies…but there was a pathetic solace in the simple truth that he had always been cautious not to cause her any long-lasting or severe bodily harm.

She never truly  _had_  to retrieve those stones for Ramsay. At first she had done so out of pure fear of the malicious boy…But immediately after each game came to an end, she always sat eating hot stew and her favorite honey cakes as Ramsay gingerly treated her feet by the fire. And when her feet grew blissfully warm, Ramsay would reward her with another honey cake before leaving her with a warm kiss on the cheek for the rest of the day. No, she never  _had_  to fetch those stones that Ramsay had thrown… _but she had wanted to_ …

The frown grew on Eve's face as she realized just how pathetic she seemed.  _Had Ramsay always seen her as such a pitiful creature?_ Shaking her head to rid her thoughts of Ramsay, Eve quickly made towards the door.  _She needed to get out of this place_. Away from the Boltons— _away from her endless thoughts of Ramsay._

And so she bitterly ran out the doors and towards the cold and pale dirt paths of Winterfell. For once, she truly did not care about getting lost…There was no getting lost when her body belonged to someone else _._ And that  _someone_  would always find her…

* * *

"I have something important to tell you," Roose Bolton stared pointedly at his son as the young man ate fervently, his attention turned primarily to his full plate.

Ramsay ignored his father's serious tone in favor of quickly finishing his meal so he could check on Eve. He continued to chew as a thick lapse of silence fell over the dining chambers. Of course he could feel his father's expectant gaze upon, but he blatantly ignored it. He could—after all— _eat and listen_ …the tasks were easily achieved in unison.

" _Stop eating and listen_ ," His father's firm command made Ramsay stop abruptly, his fork and knife poised over his plate casually. Ramsay turned his attention to his father with wide eyes—as if he were dismissive of the upcoming conversation's importance.  _What boring information could his father have that was so urgent to tell him over the dining table?_  Ramsay internally cursed for not having eaten  _faster_.

Slowly, he rested his cutlery on the plate before turning towards his father. His mouth drew into a thin line and his hands came to rest snugly against his torso as he repressed his undeniable state of aggravation.

"We've become a  _great house_  by entering into alliances with other houses and parlaying those alliances into greater power," His father's voice cut through the room as Ramsay stared onward in hidden boredom.  _How exceptional of him_. Even the  _simplest_  of men knew this information… Ramsay stared seriously at his father and nodded in mock interest. His mind was distracted by more important matters—all he desired in the moment was to leave and ensure that Eve was safe at rest in his bed. His father's voice sounded out once more,  _much to Ramsay's irritation_.

"The best way to forge a lasting alliance isn't by peeling a man's skin off…" Ramsay held in a snort of amusement at his father's words.  _Of course he was aware of that_ …but alliances were simply n _o fun at all_.  _Now flaying a man—that was an enjoyable time_ …Ramsay smirked internally at the thought of parting a screaming man from his tender flesh.

"The best way is  _marriage_ ," His father's words brought Ramsay's entire body to a rapid halt. Gone was the faintly nonchalant and carefree expression on his features. Like an iced arrow, the word  _marriage_ shot through Ramsay's chest with an unrelenting conviction. He knew  _precisely_  what his father had planned for him…and although he had known it would come eventually,  _he was not prepared_. Ramsay felt a cold sweat form on his brow as he stared at his father in silence. He would  _never_  accept a bride—especially one arranged by his father _dearest_. Only his sweet and unconditionally obedient Eve would do for as long as he lived and breathed. But as long as his  _father_  was around, there would be no matrimony between him and his one true love in the world. Of course, Eve would understand…she would  _have_  to. He would marry another woman— _some noble cunt of his father's choosing_ — _in name only_. Whatever pampered bitch his father had in mind would pop out a male heir or two…and she would be tragically relieved of her duties… _and her skin_ …

Ramsay beamed at his father and picked up his fork to skewer another piece of meat before shoving it in his mouth. He would not spoil his chances at staying in the realm of his father's favor.

" _Excellent._  When does she arrive?" Ramsay spoke through a full mouth. He didn't care to ask what unfortunate cunt was coming to Winterfell— _it did not matter_  to him. All that mattered was Eve…

Roose Bolton stared at his son in approval. The boy was being rather agreeable today…perhaps he would be more so when he heard the identity of the bride-to-be…

" _Lady Sansa Stark_  arrives in two weeks' time," Roose gauged his son's reaction in silence, knowing that the cruel boy would be utterly pleased. Across the dining chambers, Reek paused shakily, his head jerking up at the familiar name.  _Sansa…_

The name echoed through Reek's tortured mind before he jumped at the sound of a chair scraping against the floor. Ramsay had stood up from his seat at the name, his arms placed firmly against the table as he leaned forward in irrepressible excitement. An eerie laughter escaped him, his father watching in understanding. The Stark girl would return to Winterfell to wed under the house that had  _ruthlessly_  betrayed her family.

" _Oh, oh_ …this  _is_   _a treat_  indeed…! Father, I'll ensure that  _Lady Sansa_  receives a  _warm_  welcome to Winterfell. We Boltons are  _very_  hospitable,  _after all_ …" Ramsay raised his chalice with a crooked smirk before taking a quick sip of the rich red wine within. He pulled away, the dark red liquid coating his mouth like fresh blood.

"Now if you'll  _excuse_  me, father, I have personal matters that require my attention.  _Come, Reek_!" Ramsay slyly excused himself, turning from the table to leave and check on Eve.

Roose watched on in cold calculation as his son exited the chambers.  _Roose Bolton was not a stupid man_ ; he was well aware that Ramsay— _as cruel and crazed a boy as he was_ —was soft for that blonde and broken little plaything of his. He knew his son would not soon grow tired of keeping that girl tethered to his side like a pathetic animal—and such a distraction would interfere with his marriage to the Stark girl and his duties as a Bolton. His son had grown far too attached to the pet blonde…and it was far past the time to discard the raggedy plaything.  _Roose Bolton would see to the issue_ …

* * *

Dull colors filled the cold dirt path as Eve wondered aimlessly through Winterfell. Glancing up, the pink and red of the Bolton banners seemed queer against the pallid whites and greys of the solemn Northern haven. Eve watched on in horror as Bolton men hauled carts of bloodied and mangled families—men, women and children alike slaughtered for not properly bending the knee to their cruel new "lords". Beside the Bolton banners hung swinging lines of flayed corpses, their red flesh freshly shining, left out to desiccate in the cold Winter air—a brutal and vulgar display of Bolton strength. Eve wanted to run from this  _horrible_  place…Everywhere she looked reminded her that the Boltons were  _absolute monsters_ …and that Ramsay was the most horrible monster of them all…A monster that she  _loved._

A tear escaped Eve's watering eyes as she stopped in place and sniffled in growing despair.  _Loving him makes me a monster too…_  Eve knew of Ramsay's horrible deeds, and she knew there was no stopping his demented and cold-blooded nature…

" _I can't go on like this_ …" Eve whispered to herself against the busy sounds around her. For the greater portion of her life, she had known nothing but endless pain and humiliating pleasure at the hands of a single man. Ramsay was  _poisonous_ —he enjoyed torturing others like an eager young boy at play. In that moment, Eve ran through her choices. Running away was a faint possibility...but she could not fend for herself in the outside world, and Ramsay would just find her and force her to return with him. She could end her own misery…but she was far too afraid of the pain to do so…

In the end, a final thought lingered in forefront of Eve's mind as her eyes burned from the biting salt of her tears.  _She could kill Ramsay…_ The  _very thought_  crushed her heart and sent terrified shivers through her body. She  _loved_  Ramsay more than anything—she  _needed_  Ramsay more than anything…But the only way to end Ramsay's endless reign of terror was to endthe inherently wicked man _himself._

Eve stared forward blankly at the moving carts of murdered innocents, making her decision as she tightly clutched the woolen fabric of her coat with shaking white knuckles.  _She could not kill him_ … _For killing him would kill her too…_

* * *

Ramsay returned to the bedchamber, Reek cowering at his side as he entered quietly, mindful not to wake Eve. He approached the bed, immediately sensing something amiss as he saw the bed furs folded down, Eve's sleeping form absent from sight. He found a snarl pulling at his lips before he cursed, rushing forward to violently rip the furs off the bed before kicking down the bedside table in anger, the candle which sat on its surface falling to the cold stone ground before flickering out.

" _Where is she_?" He growled to himself before running outside, searching the dirt path for tracks only to find a solitary trail of small-footed prints.  _That stupid little_ …He was going to take her over his knee and paddle her until her bottom bled when he found her. There was no doubt in Ramsay's mind that his father was planning on taking Eve away from him with the impending marriage to the Stark bitch. Eve was in more danger than ever, and she was strolling around leisurely as his father likely prepared to have her caught and sold as a whore to the furthest pleasure-house in Westeros. He knew his father well, and that meant he needed to find Eve  _immediately_.

"Reek,  _fetch the hounds_ ," Ramsay barked out the urgent order and Reek quickly hobbled away to the kennels.  _Desperate times called for desperate measures_ … _and he was more desperate than he had been in his entire life_. He knew that Eve was deathly afraid of the hounds, and they could rip her apart in a single mishap…but they were his only chance of reaching her before his father did…and the tearing bite of a hound was far better than what his father would do to her…If his father got his hands on Eve, he would rip her soul apart, defile her, and then send her to the furthest corner of the seven kingdoms to be beaten and despoiled until she met a gruesome death. Ramsay grit his teeth, biting down with such force that his gums bled freely. He would see Eve returned to him…even if it meant she was to be returned in bloody scraps … _he would take her any way he could have her_.

* * *

Eve paused, lost on an empty path as she stared ahead at the heavy woods before her. She didn't know these woods, and she turned to head back when a noise made her blood run cold. Distant barking and howling filled her ears and she froze in place, praying to the Gods that it was her imagination playing a cruel trick on her. Unmoving, the harrowing sound grew closer and closer before a mass of black and grey fur entered her vision from the path ahead.  _The hounds_ — _they were coming straight for her_.

She let out a bloodcurdling scream before turning to the path of the woods, dashing through the entrance of jagged branches in pure horror. The verdure cut through her flesh like a thousand dull needles, sending a surge of stinging pain throughout her body as she continued forward at a pace only matched by that of the day she had been chased as a child. This time, there were two hounds chasing her from different paths around her, and she cried out with bloodshot eyes and tearstained cheeks as she continued to run through the winding path of unfamiliar trees for her life.

"Ramsay! Ramsaaay!" She screamed as she caught sight of one of the snarling hounds running through the trees on her right. Why were the hounds chasing her? The first thought that ran through her mind was one that had plagued her for years.  _Had Ramsay finally grown tired of her?_  Did he… _want to hurt her_? Did he… _want to hunt her for amusement_? Distracted and crushed by the thought, she tripped on an unseen incline in the floor of the forest, her face landing harshly in the dry dirt as her wrist bent painfully beneath the weight of her body. She cried out in agony as the bone strained and she felt a faint crack. Before she could fully register the pain of her fall, another agonizing pain ripped through her leg as she turned to see one of the hounds had taken hold of her ankle in its gnarled jowls. It twisted its head violently, ripping out the flesh of her ankle as blood gouged through its yellowed teeth.

Another scream escaped her as the hound continued to tear away at her ankle, taking a mess of flesh off before its bloodied teeth went to rip for more.

"Ahhh!" She sobbed in anguish as the pain from her leg seared through her entire body. She continued to sob as another hound reached her side, taking a large chunk of blonde hair in its mouth as it pulled and ripped at it like a raggedy chew-toy. She felt an unbearable pain shoot through her scalp as the second hound tore and pulled a chunk of the long strands off.  _I'm going to die! Ramsay…_ Eve closed her eyes tightly, trying to block out the excruciating pain as she lay limp, waiting for death to finally meet her as she thought of Ramsay. She was going to die like she would have if he hadn't saved her that faithful day in the forests of the Dreadfort. Perhaps this was the way it always would have been…She continued to sob through closed eyes, hearing the familiar sound of an arrow loosening before a hound whined out. Suddenly the tearing at her leg ceased before she heard another arrow loosen, the brutal tugging at her scalp ceasing as a pained whine sounded from above her head. She knew immediately who had come to her rescue, and it somehow pained her heart more than it relieved her… _Why couldn't he just let her go?_

"R-Ramsay…!" She let out the strongest whimper she could muster as her entire body curled inward and tensed with pain.

" _Eve_!" She heard the familiar voice of Ramsay as he rushed to her side, shoving the corpses of the arrow-laden hounds away from her fallen and bloodied frame as he quickly looked over her wounds. He gripped his fists in unspoken dismay to find that the fucking creatures had ripped through one of her ankles to the bone, deep red blood filling his view as it continued to ooze from the wound. Other punctures from the creature's teeth were scattered across her legs and he cursed to himself, realizing that his beautiful Eve's smooth legs would carry rough and mangled scars for the rest of her life.

"My Eve… _Sweet Eve_ … _Forgive me_ …" She closed her eyes, falling in and out of consciousness as Ramsay spoke shakily, only catching fragments of his words. Ramsay had not apologized sincerely for anything in his entire life… _perhaps she had already met death_? Eve smiled in deluded delight as she giggled faintly.

"I forgive you, Ramsay… _Thank you_ … _Thank you for letting me go_ …" She continued to giggle as she felt herself being lifted from the cold ground into the air.  _Finally, finally she was free_! She wanted to sing in joy as the pain slowly faded into nothing, the world going black.

Ramsay lifted Eve from the ground as she fell unconscious, a pretty smile gracing her features despite her frayed state. She would live, but her wounds required immediate attention. His eyes lingered over her gorgeous crown of golden blonde curls, large sections of the hair bloody or missing, shining patches of bloody scalp in their place. He had hurt her… _permanently scarred her_ …all for the sake of selfishly keeping her at his side with no immediate regard for the consequences of his greed-filled desperation. It was all Ramsay knew— _hurting her_ …And perhaps it was as close to love as he could get…

* * *

Seven days and eight nights had passed since Eve had fell unconscious, and she had yet to stir from her peaceful slumber. Ramsay was growing  _impatient_. With each day that passed, he found his anger sweltering as Eve rested serenely while he was left to pace manically over the bedside, desperately begging her to open her eyes only to have his pleads fall on deaf ears. He damned her for finding peace— _so blissful and unmoving in sleep_ — while he was left to suffer at her side counting the healing wounds on her arms, bitterly knowing that they would all heal into the mottled scars  _of his doing_.

He replaced the wrapped cloths around her ankle with fresh ones twice a day and cleaned the wounds on her scalp before he eventually grew annoyed with the unevenness of her once thick head of sunny curls. On this particular morning, he had woken in a hateful mood, only to find himself with a blade in his hand, standing above Eve's sleeping form in anger as he violently pulled at her long curls, slicing the hair away in a rage, hoping that it would somehow wake the peaceful young girl and bring to him the sight of her soft and delightfully surprised moss-toned eyes. But when he finished,  _nothing_ had changed. Eve remained dormant in her slumber, surrounded by a messy heap of her own choppy blonde hair clippings.

Ramsay laughed in contempt and endearment at the sight, biting down on his bottom lip until it bled as Eve's slumbering face was now framed by an unseemly short mane of messy golden curls. He had demanded that she never cut her hair…yet he had just snipped away over seven years of unhindered growth in an enraged matter of minutes…Ramsay grunted loudly, knocking over wooden furniture and throwing heavy metal platters of food at the stone walls, the clatter loud enough to be heard through the empty halls of the castle.

" _Wake up_!" He ordered the unconscious girl. He stared at Eve's beautiful face in silence, thinking for a moment that he had seen her eyelids flicker. He stood there for an hour waiting to see any hint of movement before he gripped her chin harshly.

" _You're boring me, Eve_ ," He threatened, expecting her eyes to flicker open in fear and eager apology. Yet his threats went unheard.

"Damn you,  _damn you_!" He cursed her as he stood over the bed, his icy eyes glaring at her in contempt for driving him mad with worry. No matter how many times he said he loved her, she would not wake up. No matter how many times he threatened her, she would not wake up. He felt a familiar crazed desperation emerge within him. If he couldn't wake her with honeyed words and unsettling threats…then he would  _change his tactic_.

"You  _will_  wake up,  _my sweet_ ," His finger traced her pallid cheek lightly as he lifted himself over her sleeping form on the bed.

His breathing hitched as he kissed her lips briefly, moving down to nip at her neck and collarbone before he glanced up at her face once more, thoroughly disappointed to find no response.  _This would not do_ …

"Wake up,  _my little pet_ ," He spoke lowly in her ear. He grit his teeth and clenched his fists in frustration as his normally sensitive Eve failed to move, her breathing faint and steady as she remained unconscious. His blood was now boiling, and he was balancing on the edge of all reason, driven mad by Eve's unresponsiveness to him.

" _You're mine, Eve!_ " If he demanded she wake, then he would make bloody sure she  _woke up_.  _Eve was in for a rude awakening for staying asleep in his midst for so long…She would not ignore him._

With hasty fingers, Ramsay unclasped the buckle of his pants, pulling the fabric down before chuckling to himself in madness.

"If you  _refuse_  to wake for  _me_ , then I have no choice but to  _take_  my pleasure while you sleep," He swooped down for a kiss before tearing the furs away from her body, revealing the bare form beneath. He shuttered in pleasure at the sight of her. Even with all the mangled scrapes and ugly cuts, she was otherworldly in his eyes. He looked at her sleeping face and smiled, knowing that if she were awake right now, her cheeks would be flushed and she would be squirming in a futile attempt to cover her modesty.

" _Shhhh…_ " He cupped her pale cheek before taking her lips in his once more. With a smirk, he lifted her eyelids to reveal the unseeing and unmoving eyes beneath. He stared into her unconscious moss-green eyes, his thumbs holding the lids up as he smiled darkly.

"Don't fret, my dear… _I promise I'll be gentle_ …" He removed his thumbs from her eyes, allowing the lids to fall back down before he grasped her waist, nonchalantly flipping the girl onto her stomach. He took in the sight of her flawless back, chuckling as he fondly took a clipped blonde curl from the pile before tracing her spine with the lovely lock of hair. He imagined if Eve were awake, she would have shivered and squealed uncomfortably at the teasing ministration. With a grunt, he took himself into his hand, rubbing roughly as he eyed her bottom. He continued to rub himself, using his free hand to slap her rump roughly. He felt his cock grow even harder at the sight of his fresh red handprint forming over her supple white backside.

" _It's time,_ " He hissed under his breath with a grimace at the unconscious girl, spitting in his hand before rubbing it onto the tender spot between the pale cheeks of her bottom as he he gripped both sides, parting them harshly as he positioned his hardened cock at the pale hole in the center.

He prodded lightly, gripping his pulsing member and circling it around gently as he wetted the hole with the tip of his manhood. Perhaps a finger or two beforehand would ease his entrance…but Ramsay  _wanted_  pain to rip through her as he sodomized her. He refused to take her chastity while she slept…after all, he was an  _honest and noble man_ …but he  _would_ have her in the rear if it meant that she may wake.  _It was sick and cruel_ —but not as sick and cruel as he would be if she did not wake  _soon_. Ramsay inhaled unevenly, reaching forward to place a gentle hand over Eve's short curls as her head lay sideways on the bed. How he desperately wanted to simply  _smother_  her lovely slumbering face into the pillow and be done with it all for good…No longer would his heart be shackled down by the wretched aching and unease of  _love_.  _He would be no more than Ramsay Bolton_.  _But he could not do it…_ His hand jerked away from her head as if it had caught on fire before he grew momentarily silent.

Eve's breathing had suddenly changed somehow…Ignoring the ache of his throbbing cock, Ramsay pulled himself away from her hindquarters, leaning in towards Eve's face to listen carefully. His ear beside her mouth, he could feel the warmth of her breath as it quickened ever so lightly.

" _Wake up,_ " Ramsay whispered against the silence.

Moss green eyes suddenly shot open as Eve inhaled sharply. They locked on to Ramsay's blue gaze before searching his face in a stunned blankness. With shaking hands, Ramsay slowly cupped Eve's face, quickly pulling her towards him to plant a chaste kiss on her forehead. Eve smiled reluctantly in confusion, something feeling off as she lay there with Ramsay kissing her affectionately.

"Ramsay…why does my head feel strange…?" She met Ramsay's piercing gaze once more as he pulled away, a quivering grin pulling at his lips as he chuckled in overwhelming relief under his breath before embracing her against his chest. Eve paused once more as she looked down to see Ramsay's trousers were absent…

"Ramsay…w-why are you  _naked_?" She blushed hard as she tried to ignore what she had just caught sight of down below.  _Why was it hard as well_?

She felt Ramsay's chuckle vibrate in his chest as he gently pet her head, which felt strangely… _lighter_ …

"Don't worry your pretty little head over it, my beautiful Eve," She heard him inhale shakily as he embraced her tightly, nearly suffocating her against his warm chest. Why was he acting so strange…? She blinked, trying to recall what had happened. All she remembered was the sound of hounds in the distance before waking up.  _What had she been doing before_ …? Eve frowned, feeling as if she'd forgotten something important… _Something she had seen in a dream…But what was it…?_

"All that matters is that you're with me…" Ramsay pulled away before his elated eyes met Eve's slightly dazed stare.

" _I love you_ ,  _you troublesome girl_ ," He leaned down, claiming her lips in a deep kiss. Eve felt herself melt, her uncertainties fading away as she felt Ramsay's mouth move against hers—warm and adoringly gentle. She loved Ramsay more than anything.

Any dark thoughts of anguish faded from Ramsay's clouded mind as he relished in the sweet relief of Eve's awakening. His heart ached pleasantly at the first sight of her beautiful green gaze. When her eyes had been closed, she felt so far away…and there had been nothing he could do to stop from feeling every wretched shadow of his being arise into a manic rage… _He needed Eve more than life itself._

As Eve lay snugly in Ramsay's loving arms, she shivered at the light sensation of cold air meeting the nape of her neck. Ignoring the unpleasant feeling, she smiled in content before nuzzling further into Ramsay's warm embrace. Nothing else mattered as her world faded into nothing more than the familiar touch of her beloved and the secure sound of his heartbeat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo…looks like Eve doesn't notice her long "lovely-locks" were trimmed off…I guess we'll see her reaction in the next chaper! I think hair is a pretty big deal for women in the Game of Thrones universe since it is a medieval-esque setting. It was standard for women to have long and beautiful locks—while bobbed hair slightly above the shoulder (as poor Eve has now) would be considered less desirable or boyish. You guys probably hate me for having Ramsay attempt to rape Eve in the "arse"…only to have her wake up before his happy-pappy prick can go anywhere. Well, Eve will find out in the next chapter exactly what Ramsay was doing with his trousers off…and she more than likely will be livid. He deserves a slap or two for trying to pull a "Sleeping Beauty" surprise butt-sex! I'm not that evil. And a certain redheaded Stark is going to arrive in Winterfell soon…Until the next chapter, my ducklings! On a side note, the songs that inspired this chapter were a strange combination. Some of you know that I like to base each chapter off of a song reference and I ended this one with some lines inspired by the song "Sister Rust" by Damon Albarn (a lead singer of Gorillaz). In addition, the chapter title is derived from both the "Sister Rust" song and "Where Are U Now?" by Justin Bieber. Give these songs a listen or read their lyrics if you're bored or you feel like it! I love reading your comments and feedback, guys! 
> 
> Looking back, I hate what I named this chapter. Bleh... Can't change it now...it's too late.


	12. Run from Innocence

"It  _will_ grow back, my dear," Ramsay teased for nearly the tenth time that morning. He had to admit, despite being quite the patient man, he was growing  _ever so aggravated_  with all of Eve's wasted fussing. It wasn't as if she had to worry over appearances. Her body was  _his_  to do with as he pleased, and it was currently in no need of her girlish attempts at preservation. He rolled his eyes in spite as she failed to respond to his taunt, staring in silent shock at her reflection. Of all the things that had happened to her, she was worrying over a matter so trivial.  _Women_. Ramsay scoffed before turning his back and retreating to the table at the far end of the bedchambers, temporarily leaving the girl to her vexing behaviors in peace.

Eve frowned at the reflection in the mirror. A bruised and scratched face stared back at her with a bewildered expression as her hands shakily rose to touch her newly cut hair. It was shorter than it had ever been in her entire life, the curls sitting awkwardly above her collarbone. It felt lighter, freer— _scarier_. All these years Ramsay had not once let her cut or even braid the long locks and now that the burdensome length was suddenly gone she felt free and terribly exposed all at once. The wound on her patched-up ankle remained in terrible pain, yet she could not help but discount it, twisting and turning her head in awe at the short-haired young woman in the mirror. The curls bounced with every shift of her head, causing a small smile to tug at her previously downturned lips. Perhaps she would not grow her hair back to its former length. Eve continued to turn her head to each side, watching with a smile as the flaxen locks freely swished back and forth.

Ramsay watched on in mild amusement as Eve entertained herself with her newly chopped locks. The blonde quickly swished her curly mop of hair back and forth, much like a hound would after an encounter with water. In that moment, he wondered if the girl had also taken a  _blow to the head_  in the forest as well. At least she was smiling instead of bursting into tears over the less than ideal change…Although he wouldn't mind the latter—he loved hearing the distinct notes of  _all_  her noises. Standing from his chair, he approached the smiling young girl, his ominous figure appearing in the mirror behind her, blue eyes locking onto hers in the reflection.

" _You seem happy_ ," He stated simply with a pleased smirk of his own. Eve snorted under her breath as Ramsay gently pulled at a curl before releasing it, causing it to recoil playfully. She bit her lip before her eyes wandered to her lap. She frowned as her eyes met the deep scratches that traced her arms before exhaling shakily.

"I would like to keep it this length…" She slowly glanced up at Ramsay's reflection in the mirror, nervously awaiting his response. She froze, watching as his hands furtively moved to her neck in the mirror. His warm fingers traced the beginnings of her spine and she shivered at the deep chuckle which rumbled from behind her.

" _I rather like it,_ " A single finger trailed down the exposed flesh at the nape of her neck, sending another jolt through her frame. Eve flinched away from the unsettling sensation, wondering whether Ramsay was being earnest or merely teasing.

"Really _?_ " She clenched the fabric of her dress, praying that Ramsay's wandering hand would retreat. She desperately wanted to rise from her seat and flee the room, but fear and a small spark of dark curiosity kept her tethered in place, almost excitedly awaiting Ramsay's next move.

" _Really_ ," Ramsay whispered playfully, hot breath tickling the nape of her neck before he withdrew with a dark chuckle. She sighed in relief, not possessing the strength to deal with Ramsay's spontaneous advances. An unexpected feeling of disappointment stirred within her chest despite the relief. Did she truly  _want_  Ramsay to have his wicked way? After years of avoiding it and praying that she would escape such acts, did she really  _want_  Ramsay to have her body? She grit her teeth in silence, not knowing what was left in life under such circumstances.

"It suits you well, my darling girl," His hands gently rested on her shoulders with an unexpected innocence. They were strangely warm and reassuring, and Eve's eyes fluttered shut as her tense body relaxed under Ramsay's touch. Perhaps Ramsay was capable of more than cruelly playing with and hurting people. The thought was cut short as those unassuming hands slowly snaked under the hem of her dress.

"Ramsay!" Eve choked out, attempting to shuffle away from the man's sudden intrusion into her garments.  _The nerve of him!_  She watched the mirror's reflection as Ramsay rolled his eyes in slight annoyance and smirked before his hands further disappeared beneath her dress. Another warm breath caressed her ear as Ramsay leaned beside her neck with a toothy grin.

"My patience would put a  _Maester_  to shame…" He whispered with a low chuckle. Eve jumped from her seated position when Ramsay's fingers suddenly grasped a bare breast from beneath the fabric of her gown. His grip was firm yet gentle and he buried his nose into the crook of her neck before he inhaled deeply.

" _But I will have you_ ," He hissed out, turning Eve around, the sudden movement nearly knocking her into his chest. She came face to face with the man, his eyes wild.

Ramsay leaned forward, warm lips dusting against her cheeks, a smile escaping her despite the lingering awareness of his less than innocent intentions. She felt his lips curve before they moved down to gently caress the faint dimples which rose from either end of her smile. Such a display was conflicting; Ramsay's fleeting gentleness made her believe there was something more to him than his monstrous cruelty. He could be so utterly gentle and caring when it suited him...but such nature in Ramsay was like the flicker of a candle, so faint you could miss it if your eyes were not carefully watching the dangerous flames.

"Shall I kiss your cheeks more often, my dear?" His voice teased lowly, Eve attempting to hide her growing smile at Ramsay's cheeky tone. She was well aware of the situation—she should not have been smiling at the brewing excitement which emanated from Ramsay's predatory form. She should have been  _running away_ , shrieking to all of the Northern houses for help at the top of her lungs _._..Yet she could not bring herself to do so when her eyes met Ramsay's. They were endlessly cold, blue and hostile and absolutely seething with violent passion...Yet they also burned with a love so  _merciless_  that his very gaze threatened to further corrupt her heart.

It was then that a loud boom from the chamber's door broke Eve from the mesmerizing blue of the young Bolton's gaze. Ramsay hissed in annoyance before turning towards the closed door.

" _Leave_ ," He barked out in the direction of the knocking. How courteous of the sorry wretch outside to disturb his painstaking progress. At this pace, he would be a name on a tombstone without ever having taken the conquest of his lifetime to bed. He had the girl's heart, but he had been waiting seven whore-filled years to properly seal the deal and claim her pretty little maidenhead.

Some shuffling sounded from the outer hallway before a reluctant voice spoke from the other side of the thick wooden door.

"Lord Bolton calls for you at the gates...Lady Stark makes way for Winterfell," Ramsay abruptly froze at those words, clenching his teeth before pulling away from Eve. It was as he said— _he was a patient man indeed._

"I have matters that require my attention," At once his tone had become serious. And with that, the devilish hands drifted from the confines of her dress as he left her sitting alone before the mirror, shamefully missing the warmth of his touch. Eve shivered at the chilling and wicked smile which Ramsay had worn in the glass reflection of the mirror before he left her alone in the chambers. It was a very familiar smile—one which spread on the man's face before blood was shed. Eve frowned. One of the Starks had returned to Winterfell...and Eve prayed to all the Gods above that this Lady Stark in question would move on before more blood was shed within the solemn walls of Winterfell…

* * *

Ramsay stood eagerly at the front gates of Winterfell, his father and all the Bolton men lined up to greet the incoming Stark bitch and her party. From the corner of his eye, he watched in amusement as his father gave him a stern look—a silent warning to be on his  _best behavior_. He grinned at his father's lack of faith in him. As if he would give himself away  _before_  he was wed to the girl.  _No_ , he would wait until the wedding night to  _truly_ play his games. Until then, he would play the role of  _charming young lord_ his father clearly did not expect him to be.

Ramsay grinned—entertaining the pampered Stark girl would hardly be a challenging feat. Protecting Eve, however, would not be such a simple task. He met his father's worn countenance with a false smile. Ramsay knew the old man thought of his toy as a pest with the impending marriage. Regardless of marriage, Ramsay would sooner kill his " _beloved_ " father before being denied the company he desired. He was far too gone to be parted from the girl now, for he had grown  _too fond_  of her company throughout their years together. As for Roose Bolton...it was certainly high time a  _better_ name seized control of the North...

The deceitful smile spread further across Ramsay's face as his father's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"May I introduce my son, Ramsay Bolton," His father moved aside to reveal the stony countenance of Lady Sansa Stark. She looked so anxious, already worn down by the hateful world as she rubbed her hands together and donned an empty smile.  _He rather liked that sorry look_. Yet there was a glimmer of hope in her crystalline eyes—a strange flame of fighting courage that obstinately remained in her stony gaze. He would  _truly_ enjoy finishing the world's job and burying any flicker of hope left alive in the foolish Stark girl.

"It's an  _honor_  to meet you,  _my Lady_ ," Ramsay greeted, reaching down with a wide smile to kiss the back of her cold hand. He could only imagine the pleasure he would derive in ruining the girl. Yes— _he would give her the warmest of Bolton welcomes._

* * *

Perhaps if Ramsay had not returned to the bedchambers in such an elated state, Eve would not have been thrust into the current situation. Perhaps if Winterfell had never been taken by the Boltons in the first place, Eve would not currently be filling Lady Sansa's wine glass as Ramsay sat smirking happily in his seat at the grim dining table. Eve poured the dark red liquid shakily into Lady Sansa's glass, her eyes welling with unshed tears at the act of being so cruelly paraded in front of Ramsay's intended.

Ramsay had appointed her as Lady Sansa's personal servant under the false pretense that she was merely a handmaiden and nothing more. Eve was beyond livid at Ramsay for doing such a heartless thing. She knew he found some sick joy in seeing her serve the young woman who would soon be his bride—she had come to expect as much from Ramsay. But what  _truly_  hurt was that Lady Sansa was a genuine beauty to behold. Eve found herself  _jealous_  of the Lady before her. Lady Sansa had noble blood along with a refined state of grace and beauty…

Lady Sansa had everything _she_ did not possess. To make matters worse, soon Lady Sansa would also be bound to Ramsay by the vows of marriage. She hoped Ramsay  _choked_  on his wedding vows. She felt wretched for having such thoughts towards an entirely innocent woman over such a monstrous man...But that monstrous man was all she had in the world.

A small tear managed to escape the corner of her eye and she furiously lifted her hand to wipe away its shining presence. She refused to be caught crying before Ramsay and his family as she helped Theon—or Reek, as Ramsay hatefully insisted—serve their meal. In that moment, she wanted to strangle Ramsay, but that would likely widen the detestable smirk upon his pleased face. He made her so  _hateful_...and she currently despised him for it.

Ramsay comfortably leaned back in his chair, glancing over at Eve as he casually sipped his wine. He watched in mild amusement as his darling blonde ungracefully poured the Stark beauty some wine. Perhaps they could all be friendly together in a nice, warm bed? A hidden smirk tugged at the corners of his mouth from behind his wineglass when he noted how large the pitcher of wine looked in her struggling arms. She was so soft and so  _weak_. He should have hated such weakness, but he loved her and her gentle nature alone.  _It made him want to tease her all the more._  With a quick glance to his father, he briefly lowered his glass from curved lips.

" _Reek_ , more wine please! It would seem Lady Sansa's  _new servant_  cannot accommodate the size of such a... _large pitcher_ ," He beckoned with a smug look as the trembling Greyjoy man rounded the corner into the dining room carrying a fresh pitcher of wine. How Eve wanted to toss the pitcher at Ramsay and curse him for bringing attention to her. His taunting and dismissive tone only furthered her painstaking humiliation. Certainly, he was putting on a show before his father and the Lady Sansa, but that did not justify his pleased smirk. She angrily moved away from the dining table with her  _large_  pitcher, favoring the view of the dull grey floor.

Ramsay stole a quick glance at the brooding blonde, hiding his smirk at her obvious discomfort.  _Surely his father would not believe he gave the girl special treatment after this display?_ He shrugged the thought away momentarily as his eyes landed on the form of his quivering man-servant. His presence in Winterfell made the arranged marriage to the Stark girl all the more  _sweet_. He could use the creature to further torment the  _noble_  Lady Stark.

"I heard you two had been... _reunited_. A  _fitting_ place for it," Ramsay's words cut through the heavy silence as Reek dutifully filled the wine glasses. Lady Sansa's jaw seemed to tighten at his words, but she maintained her stoic silence.  _Clever girl._ But clever was such a  _bore_.

"Are you still angry with him after he…" Ramsay momentarily feigned distraught, his eyes betraying any sympathy in their intrigued brightness, " _What he did_?"

The room grew more tense as Lord Bolton and Lady Walda looked toward Lady Sansa for her response. The red-headed Northerner seemed almost detached from the inquiry as she stared down at the dining utensils. Her silence was almost as unnerving as Ramsay's cruel presentation of the subject. Ramsay grit his teeth, not receiving the tearful response he had wanted from the Stark girl. He smiled once more, pushing further at the silent redhead beside him.

"Not to worry, I  _punished_  him for it...He's a  _new man_... _Aren't you, Reek_?" He looked towards the shaking man who remained still beside the table with the fresh pitcher of wine, failing to notice Eve look up from her spot in the corner of the dining room. She now watched the scene before her with watering eyes, remembering just how Ramsay had broken the proud young Kraken at the Dreadfort and the gruesome scene she had been forced to witness that day.

" _Yes, master_ ," The weakened words spilled from the mouth of the Greyjoy as he trembled in fear under Ramsay's gaze. Not even Lord Bolton cut into his meal as he watched his son torment the unfortunate creature before his bride to be and company.

" _Why are you doing this_?" Lady Sansa finally spoke up, clear distaste in her sharp words as she glared over at the young Bolton man. Eve felt a jolt of hope as the young woman stood up to Ramsay's unsavory games. Perhaps the wedding would not take place and nobody would be hurt...and her heart would not be further broken.

"Because Reek has something to say,  _don't you Reek_? Apologize to Lady Sansa for what you did...Apologize for _murdering_  her two brothers…" Ramsay ruthlessly lied, relishing the pained look on the Stark bitch's face at the mention of her younger siblings. He never quite understood the fuss about siblings— if you weren't supposed to harm or fuck them, then what purpose did they serve other than being threats to the eldest heir? Perhaps the _Lannisters_ had the right idea.

"I-I'm sorry," Head bowed and quivering fiercely, the former young Lord of the Iron Islands twitched out a terrified apology. It was music to Ramsay's ears.

"I have a  _wonderful_  idea! Reek,  _you_  will give away the bride. What  _better_  person?" he exclaimed before directing his gaze towards the opposite end of the table.  _How fitting it would be for a traitorous mongrel to give away the Northern wolf-bitch._

"Good?" He met his father's stern gaze, his smile growing at the older man's clear disapproval of his behavior.

"Yes, yes, very good. Walda and I have some good news  _as well_ …since we're all together," Ramsay's smile died as his father gestured to the portly woman beside him. She smiled with a light blush.

"We're going to have a baby," She announced shyly, maternal excitement lacing her voice. Ramsay's jaw clenched.

Eve watched on anxiously, the table more silent than a graveyard as everyone awaited his response. Although Ramsay's smile had faded, there was no immediate reaction, and it was like watching a fire slowly roar to life from unassuming embers.

"I'm very happy for you," Lady Sansa turned her nervous gaze from Ramsay and politely congratulated them. Eve shivered, noticing Ramsay grip his wineglass tightly, his knuckles white from the pressure.

"From the way she's carrying, Maester Wolkan says it looks like a  _boy_ ," Lord Bolton fanned the invisible embers, addressing Ramsay with a triumphant smirk of his own.

It was Lady Sansa's turn to smile faintly as Lord Bolton's words shut Ramsay down, the man numbly taking a large sip of his wine. Eve and Reek shook from their corner of the dining room, knowing well that the embers were slowly roaring into a fire within the vengeful man. Winterfell would soon be met with the sight of more bloodshed…

* * *

"Fucking old  _fuck_!" Ramsay ran his arm across the table, violently sending various metal platters and assortments across the bedchambers. They harshly hit the stone walls and floor, clattering as the man raved and rampaged like a mad dog. Eve cowered in the bed on the other side, hugging her knees to herself in a meager attempt to escape the enraged attention of Ramsay. She did not want to share the same fate as those platters which were now sadly scattered across the floor.

"How is it that old cunt even managed to get it up, much less in that Frey bitch?" His pacing halted as he clutched the sides of the now barren table.

"Fuck them all!" In a fraction of a second the table was laying sideways, left flipped by Ramsay as he moved on to destroy what little furnishings remained of the already ruined chambers.

Terrified by Ramsay's foul temper, Eve carefully pulled the bed furs over herself, trying to keep out of sight and hopefully out of the rampant storm that was the furious young Bolton. Another loud crash sounded, and she closed her eyes in her hiding place as she shakily listened to Ramsay's heavy boots pacing across the floor in search of more things to knock around. Her heart beat with every step, sweat forming on her brow when she heard them approaching the bed.  _Please don't notice me.._.She held in a whimper as she heard the steps close in at the end of the bed, slowing as they came nearer and nearer.

And then the pacing of boots stopped all together, leaving the bedchambers in utter silence. Eve held her breath, hoping that it would deter Ramsay from noticing her beneath the somewhat safe covers of the bed.  _Please just go away, go away…_

" _Let's play a game,_ " The voice was nothing more than a spiteful hiss, but it was enough to make Eve squeak in terror as the man behind it tore the furs from the bed to reveal her balled up form. To make matters worse, said man was smiling ear to ear at the foot of the bed, the surrounding ruins of his previous tantrum enough evidence to warrant her fear upon seeing such an excited expression. Ramsay was far too riled up...and she wanted no part in whatever  _games_  he was so fervently suggesting.

" _No_ ," She glared at Ramsay, hugging her knees tighter in an attempt to demonstrate her obstinance. The dark look which flashed in Ramsay's blue gaze upon her denial told her that she was walking a very fine line between entertaining the man and becoming the one to fulfill his blood-lust.

" _No_ …?" Blue eyes tested her with slight intrigue.

" _No._ "

With a sigh, Ramsay took a step closer to the foot of the bed, his predatory gaze locked onto her. Eve watched him warily as she tightened her grip on her knees, balling up as far from his potential reach as possible. A depraved grin spread across his face at her amusingly defensive reaction.

"Not even a  _fun_  game?" He took another step forward, his knee bending as he rested it on the edge of the bed. Eve shook her head fiercely, not sure if staying put and denying him was the best option. Ramsay looked ready to shift towards her at any given moment, and she now cursed her poor judgement.

Ramsay watched the blonde before him with mild interest. She had blatantly refused him despite his obvious... _mood_. Had she grown  _balls_  beneath that dress of hers, or did she actually sustain some damage to her head from her little excursion in the forest? Or perhaps she was flowering? He snickered, breaking the silence before moving himself across the mattress towards the girl.

"I think  _someone_  is having her blood," Without warning, he lifted the hem of her dress to peek beneath. He frowned, not able to see anything over her legs or scraped knees.

Eve's eyes nearly flew out of her head as Ramsay invaded her space, his hands unsuccessful in their attempts at lifting her skirts and prying her legs apart.

" _What_  are you doing?" She wanted to sound fierce, but her throat was tight, leaving her question nothing more than an accusatory gasp. His warm palms spread across her kneecaps as he gave them a pat.

" _Spreading your legs_ ," He commented plainly, growing impatient with her newfound defiance. Eve looked at him in disbelief. He had humiliated her in the dining chambers and had done nothing but ignore her since Lady Sansa had arrived in Winterfell.  _What games was he playing?_  Against her better judgement, she scowled harder at the man, slapping his hands away from her before she shot up from the bed.

"Go spread the legs of your  _intended_ ," The thoughtless words escaped in a hiss as she dashed over to the door. Her hands clasped the metal handle and pulled, the door hardly budging as her mistake slowly sank in.  _The door was locked. She was trapped._

Turning from the cursed door, she saw Ramsay merely remained perched on the edge of the bed as he watched her with interest. He burst into a spine-chilling chuckle, but made no move to stand from his seated position. With a furrowed brow, she nervously watched him wipe faint tears of laughter from the corners of his eyes as he took pleasure in the sight of her self-wrought predicament. She tested the door again, reaching behind her in another desperate attempt to escape the bedchambers. Ramsay heard the door tremor with her continuous effort, and he settled down from his fit of amusement to watch her once more.

"Come back here, you silly girl," Ramsay's smile remained, but his eyes held a more sinister assertion.

Eve shakily sighed in defeat, knowing that the door would not open merely because she so desperately wished it. She took a step forward, her head stubbornly lowered as she looked at anything but Ramsay. Seeing his expression would only further inspire fear in her already trembling heart.  _This must have been what a cornered animal felt like when caught_.

"Faster now, before I decide to  _slit_  your pretty little throat," Ramsay laughed as the threat left his lips, knowing he would never follow through, but absolutely relishing in the terrified pitter-patter of Eve's feet against the stone floor as she hastened her pace at his command. Despite her irritating defiance earlier, he was more than happy with the girl. She was infernally snapping at him regardless of fear because of jealousy— _sweet, vulnerable jealousy_. He grinned at the thought. Perhaps an envious Eve would be more... _open-minded_? He twitched in excitement at the sight of her standing before him, her head cast down.

Reaching out, he gripped her sides, pulling her trembling body towards his on the bedside. His hands slid down to meet her fleshy bottom as he hoisted her onto his lap. Eve looked up at Ramsay, the urge to spew out a series of apologies apparent in her parted lips and worried eyes. Ramsay hushed her before she could speak.

"I _know_  how sorry you are... _show me_..." His hands lightly trailed up her sides as his smile grew, his eyes lazily roving over her body.

" _Show me_  how much you love me..." He whispered, his hands traveling down to rub her thighs which now shook at the sides of his lap. With one final look of encouragement, he lay back on the bed, a flushed Eve now sitting atop him with an uncertain expression. He gazed up at her, his hands further rubbing at the soft flesh of her exposed thighs.

Eve paused, looking down at Ramsay as he patiently waited for her to do something. But what was she _supposed_  to do? She wanted to impress him somehow, to show him that  _she_  was better than  _Lady Sansa_. Unsure, she did the only thing she could think of. Leaning down, she chastely pressed her lips against Ramsay's. She felt his lips turn up at her kiss and she pulled away, searching his eyes to see if she was doing it right.

" _Good_. But you could do  _better_  than that…" He teased with a bored look, waiting for the impressionable girl to take the bait.  _And take the bait she did..._

Fury burned within Eve as she leaned forward once more, this time viciously biting down on Ramsay's bottom lip. Ramsay hissed in pleasure, his lip stinging as the scorned girl drew blood. He groaned, his cock pulsing as she shifted in his lap.

Eve paused at the sound, looking down at Ramsay's contorted face and wide blue eyes. In her mind, she decided she quite liked the unguarded expression on the man. She gave one experimental bounce on his lap, feeling his lower region grow even harder against her inner thighs as his teeth grit against his own bleeding lip with another low hiss. Growing confident with Ramsay's reactions, she curiously rolled her hips to gently grind on the hardness beneath her, enjoying the way Ramsay's hands flew up to grip her sides as he thrust up to meet the warmth between her legs. Pleased with her success, she continued to move her hips, blushing as she enjoyed the view of Ramsay writhing beneath her, his lips red with blood and his wild blue eyes closed.  _Marriage vows or not, surely Lady Sansa could never do that._

" _Fuck_ ," Ramsay cursed in a shiver as the bouncing blonde stopped moving. The heat between her legs seethed through the fabric of his clothes like a pyre—and how he craved to be  _burned_  within it. A growl escaped his throat, and he gripped her hips hard, driving their clothed lower bodies together once more. Eve yelped in shock as Ramsay moved her on his own before he slammed her hips down a final time, his body heaving and eyes shut tight as he hissed and sucked in his breath. Eve watched in morbid fascination, feeling warm and strange between her legs but too intrigued with Ramsay's pleasantly twisted face to think anything of it.  _She had done that to him_.

His eyes opened to see the girl hovering above him, her cheeks dusted pink and mossy eyes wide as she chewed her bottom lip in an attempt to contain a proud smile.

Without uttering a single word, the girl leaned down to plant another chaste kiss on Ramsay's lips. She pulled away, licking away the blood which had transferred onto her own pout with the most endearing of smiles.

" _That_  is how much I love you, Ramsay…" And with a look of realization, the warm and soft blonde flew off of him and into the adjacent bath chambers in an embarrassed retreat, leaving Ramsay laying on the bed alone with a white hot mess in his trousers.

The shock quickly faded and he lifted himself up with a wide grin. Blue eyes burned with a new-found enthusiasm. Eve had sealed her fate the moment she gave him more than a kiss—the moment she let her innocence slip through her virtuous grasp. She ran away from the inevitable, but he  _loved_ a good chase. Ramsay's mouth spread into a wild grin— _he would happily be the vile sin nipping at her heels_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, I don't really feel sorry for Ramsay for still having to wait to finally bed Eve...as much as I wish he wasn't, he's plays with many people, and I'm still waiting for the right moment to scare you guys with it...Not going to lie, I'm kind of scared of Ramsay as a character too(especially in the books), but my attraction to the character's actor just twists that...On a related note, some of you have asked me who my favorite Game of Thrones guy is...it's Jon Snow, the complete opposite of Ramsay Bolton. I feel like my heart sings for the well-meaning and tragic character of Jon Snow. If any of you read this, feel free to respond with your favorite GOT man (I won't judge even if you say Walder Frey). Feel free to message me or comment if you have written any GOT or Ramsay fanfictions! I love reading Game of Thrones fanfictions, especially with OC characters. Thank you so much, guys! The next chapter will include a much anticipated wedding. I also can't wait to include Reek and Sansa some more in future chapters. On a side note, this chapter's title and themes were mainly based on the songs "Girls Your Age" by transviolet and "Calling Me" by Aquilo.
> 
> P.S.) I'm still recovering from watching the latest episode of season 7. The last one is on tonight. Send tissues and chocolates. ;_;


	13. The Pink Wedding

The flickering light and wavering heat from the burning candles was almost sickening, yet Eve could not will herself to look away from the sight of their glowing wicks. Beyond Ramsay's firm embrace, her eyes bore into the enchanting beacons within the dark bedchambers. Molten wax stretched down the stalks, solidifying once more in white rivulets as it escaped the fire's heat. A wet warmth caressed the crook of her neck, her body clenching in alarm as her attention to the room's decor was broken at once. A low rumble of a chuckle vibrated against her neck, sending warmth to her face as she looked up to meet a blue gaze.

"Need I remind you how you've misbehaved as of late?" Ramsay's smirk grew into a wild grin as he abruptly ground down, his hips meeting hers as he gauged her reaction in amusement.

" _Ramsay_!" She gasped out, breathless as she awkwardly felt Ramsay's arousal meet the crevice of her thighs between their clothed bodies. The contact had lit her nerves on fire, and she felt as if her heart had moved between her legs as a pounding warmth grew down there.  _It felt good..._ Despite herself, she blushed and inched her legs further apart in an unremarkable attempt to regain the pleasant contact.

Another chuckle sounded from the man above her as he leaned further down to lightly caress the girl's pink cheeks.

"Looking for something?" He teased, the pads of his thumbs brushing her smooth jawline in encouragement as he waited for a response.  _Perhaps she would finally indulge him_...

Her weight suddenly shifted in his lap, a flash of blonde escaping his grasp once more as she stood aware.  _Or not..._ Ramsay rolled his eyes in irritation, growing impatient. If this was how it was going to be, then perhaps his little ingrate deserved a little bit of _encouragement_  in the form of much-needed punishment.

"My  _dear_  girl...Who am I?" The question hung ominously in the air despite Ramsay's gentle expression and wide smile. The friendly expression did not match his eyes and Eve froze before quickly casting her gaze downward.

"Y-you are Ramsay Bolton…" She trailed off, her feet fidgeting as the rest of her body remained still in fear.

" _Yes_! I always knew you weren't  _just_  a fair face and body," With those mocking words, he stood, his imposing form now before her as his inky leather boots inched within her view. A hot hand gently coaxed her chin up, her gaze reluctantly meeting blue eyes—furious blue eyes paired with that deadly grin to create a horrifying combination.

"Did you really think I'd sheath myself in a simple little thing like you?" With an apathetic shake of his head, he raised his hand to poke her nose harshly.

"You flinch at the mere mention of a  _cock_ , little rabbit," Eve squirmed despite herself, proving Ramsay's point as he took joy in his spontaneous bullying.  _What was happening_? She searched his face in confusion, feeling lost as no answers revealed themselves in his bared teeth and wicked gaze.

"Why shoot down a  _rabbit_  when I can take a  _wolf_?"  _There it was_. Eve may have been simple, but even she knew precisely of whom Ramsay spoke.  _The young Lady Stark_. How could she ever amount to such a graceful being— _his intended?_  With a frown, she turned away from Ramsay in an attempt to exit his bedchambers.

But her attempted escape was cut short as hands gripped her arms, pulling her back and twisting her to face her noxious tormentor. In a rush of emotion, she lifted her fists to beat at the broad chest before her.

"Leave me be, Ramsay! Leave me  _be_!" She screamed in anger and panic as his grasp on her grew harder.

" _Never_ ," He seethed, the severe hands at her sides pulling her to him as they loosened to allow his arms to embrace her shaking form.

"You  _torment_  me," She sobbed, praying he would let her leave for the night.

"You are mine to  _torment_ ," He stated simply, petting the crown of her head delicately and shushing her into silence.

Eve suddenly felt tired, so very exhausted with the unpredictable man whose tenuous comfort she now received in sheer fatigue. Her teary eyes burned and her eyelids grew heavy before falling shut.

" _Sleep_."

Eve nodded, too worn out to argue with the firm command. She felt herself raised before her body was gently placed down, a furred mattress dipping beneath her tired body, soft as a yielding cloud.

"Ramsay..." She spoke wearily, hoping her words were loud enough.

"Please don't make me serve Lady Stark… _please_..." Her desperate voice faded as sleep took over, her last thoughts flickering with visions of wolves and blood red leaves.

Blue eyes absorbed the slumbering girl's form, bared white teeth drawing blood as Ramsay's jaw clenched. He knew his words had sunk into her mind, and so he knew he had accomplished what he set out to achieve—to push Eve away for the time being. He would complete his woeful task in the morn.

* * *

Regret—it was an emotion unfamiliar to the young Bolton lord. Ramsay idly let his eyes wander over the young blonde within his bed. Yes, at that moment he was feeling regret in spades. The girl in question stirred underneath the warm furs as Ramsay cursed under his breath. Of all the things he wanted to do...he never intended to hurt  _her_. But last night he had decided there were no safe alternatives. This  _had_  to be done.

" _Get up_ ," Ramsay yanked the covers off the slumbering blonde, a gasp of shock escaping her as the young Bolton's harsh voice boomed through the quiet chambers. She turned quickly to face him, her brow furrowing in waking confusion before their eyes met.

"R-Ramsay?" She exclaimed in realization, jerking forward to grasp at the bed furs. Exhaling, Eve clenched her fists as her form trembled silently in preparation. She gathered the courage to look up and found herself frozen in place by cold eyes.  _So this was the Ramsay she would be met with today._..

"I  _do not_  wish to serve Lady Stark…" Her repeated warning was barely a whisper as she felt trapped under Ramsay's stern gaze,feeling like a child being scolded by an adult for not completing chores.

"What did we discuss? You are to serve her…" He paused, a menacing smirk spreading over his hardened features. She jolted at the abrupt change in mood.

"From now on, you  _will_  sleep with the other servants...unless you'd prefer warming my bed in  _other_  ways…" He stalked forward, closing the distance between them as he leaned over her smaller frame on the bed. A strong hand reached out, fingers tracing at her collarbone as icy eyes bore into her with unconstrained amusement.

"You're always welcome to come scratching at my door,  _my darling mutt_ ," The fingers wandered lower, slyly followed by a gentle touch of the back of his hand at her cheekbone as he left a line of blazing warmth over her exposed neck. A shiver wracked through her body.  _She was furious and flustered_. How could he say such a thing to her? She had never laid with a man before,  _and he knew_ —it was entirely due to him! Before she could think, the livid words slipped past her lips.

". _..I would rather scratch my eyes out_ ," She pulled away from him with a whisper before making to get out of the bed. A firm grip at her forearm stopped her and she shifted around quickly to face the horrible man. In her flurry of a turn, she thought she saw the shadow of guilt grace his features as she caught his pale gaze. But as soon as it had appeared, the expression had vanished like a flash of light, a grimace its unsightly substitute as he stepped forward and took her shoulders in his hands.

"Go perform your duties…" He rasped under his breath, shaking her aggressively in the hope her frail form would merely dissipate beneath his grasp in a wisp of smoke. How he yearned to squeeze the _life_  from her until she understood what madness she elicited within him! Such reasons were so painstakingly easy to fix...but he would have to wait until after the wedding ceremony to fully take what he desired.

" _Ramsay, I_ _—_ " Her features contorted in confusion as the man before her shook her with enough force to rattle her bones, his expression torn between grief and hostility. He tilted his neck, lowering his head so she could no longer view his features.

"You're a filthy little  _handmaiden_ and you will address me as  _Lord Bolton_ , _"_ The plain words cut through her heart like a knife, and Eve numbly slipped out of from Ramsay's grasp in startled hurt.  _How could he...? How dare he!_ With an angered huff, Eve glared at the unmoving man with all the spite she could muster.

"If that is what you wish,  _Lord Bolton_ …" She hissed back, hoping that the venom in her words would cut him a thousand times more, although she suspected he had a natural immunity for such hostility.

Eve dashed out of his bedchambers in fury. As she crossed the threshold of the door, a small foolish part of her still hoped he would call out for her, but she was met with a suffocating silence at her back as she moved forward into the flickering light of the hall. Before she could turn to look, the heavy wooden doors clanked shut at her back in finality.

With an unexpected sob, she spun around to face the blank doors.  _Was that all he had to say to her? Nothing?!_ With balled-up fists, she turned away, the sight of the sealed doors too much for her to bear. Ramsay could never be true to anyone, could he? Teeth ground down on her lower lip in frustration as she stepped slowly down the corridor. Ramsay's word was always final. If he wanted her to be a  _filthy little handmaiden_ , then she would be just that. She carried on, rubbing her damp pink cheeks with a faded sleeve. It was rather clear that Ramsay was plotting and planning something...but that did not mean he had to be  _so cruel_ …

A gaunt and hunched figure watched the sniffling girl exit Lord Bolton's quarters with sympathy. Such a bright life in such despair. The figure twitched in the shadows of the bedchambers, wracked with agony as brutal blue eyes reminded him where looking and hoping had gotten him, and in fear, he cast his shaking gaze down in preparation for a gory beating.

* * *

The dripping of water echoed through the stone-walled chamber as Eve lifted a warm drenched cloth from the basin and brought it up to a waiting back, as pale and rigid as porcelain.

"You have lovely skin…" Eve trailed off blankly as she touched the cloth to the red-haired girl's back.  _I am no match for Lady Stark._..In realization, she flushed before scrambling to correct her forwardness.

"F-forgive me, Lady Stark! I've forgotten my place…" The blonde girl stuttered, hoping she had not upset the noble lady whose care was now her duty.

Lady Stark's gaze remained forward, unmoving and unaffected by her lapse in formality. The red-haired beauty inhaled at the title before sinking further into the water while staring blindly at the wall ahead.

"I don't  _care_ , not anymore," The blunt words escaped almost harshly as the young Stark remained still, calmly waiting for her servant to stop fussing over trivial things. Relief took over as Eve continued bathing the young woman.

" _Thank you_ , Lady Stark" She said shakily, her hands still trembling with uncertainty. She was not used to being in the presence of one so noble and beautiful...let alone another  _woman_. From her experience, women were just as cruel and callous as Ramsay himself...memories of Myranda flashed through her mind and she shuddered in remorse at the woman's sickening fate. Lady Stark blanched at the girl's words, suddenly turning to face her.

"You  _call_  me Lady Stark...soon I won't  _be_  Lady Stark anymore…" The words were bitter and so very  _sad_ as they were spoken. Eve looked down at the girl with wide eyes.

"Forgive me, I just-"

" _Don't_ …"

Silence filled the room once more as the red-haired woman looked down, hugging her knees closer to herself with stony eyes fixed on the still water below. Water drops slowly echoed one by one in the silence, until the woman spoke once more, nearly causing Eve to drop the wash cloth in surprise.

"What did you say your name was again?" Mossy eyes met a softened blue as the woman turned once more and calmly awaited a response. Eve swallowed hard before picking her head up with a skittish blush.

"E-Eve...Lady Sta- I mean, m' lady," She flushed harder, not knowing what to say under the cool observation of the fiery-haired Stark. It was no wonder why Ramsay wanted such a woman... _She was breathtaking and proud, yet unmoving and solemn_ — _just like a wolf._

"I once had a wolf named Lady," Eve's eyes shot open at the unexpected statement, wondering if Lady Stark had just read her mind. She opened her mouth to form a question before being interrupted.

" _She was killed_ ," The girl snapped shortly, her eyes closing and brow furrowing as if in memory.

"I'm sorry…" Eve blurted out softly, uncertain what else to say. The girl before her laughed bitterly.

"Aren't we all?" The question echoed through the room like a howl in the night. A small flicker of fire had returned to the young Stark's eyes as she turned to face the blonde girl once more.

"Tell me,  _Eve_...How long has  _he_  hurt you?" The question caused her to recoil, the damp cloth dropping from her pruning hands as she froze in shock as if she had been touched by lightning.

" _He_?" Eve's vision began to blur, and she blinked as unexpected tears pricked at the tips of her lashes. Sansa sighed, watching the young girl tremble at her simple question. The girl was so naive, just like she had once been... _it was infuriating._..

"I'm not an _idiot_. I see how you move in his presence. You act like…" She hesitated briefly, "...Theon when he is near..." Her light gaze was unrelenting, seeing right through her as she shakily bent down to retrieve the fallen wash cloth. The red-head took her silence as affirmation, and she sighed before turning her head away once more.

"I am Sansa Stark of Winterfell. This is my  _home_ , and he can't frighten me," She gripped the sides of the tub, stepping out of the warm shelter of the bath and turning to face the crouched young girl.

"You remind me of myself…" The words were lacking in emotion, but Eve sensed it was not intended as a compliment. The Stark girl continued as she moved to retrieve her own cloth to cover herself.

" _Go,_ I can finish by myself... _"_ The command was detached as she wrapped the towel around her body, eyes fixed indifferently on the pathetic girl spread across the floor below in a heap of trembling silence.  _Was she once that pitiful too?_ She clenched her fists, waiting for the sad girl to leave.

Eve picked herself up, scrambling forward to dust her skirts off while biting her lip nervously. She glanced up at the Stark girl before bowing quickly.

"If you need any help, please call for me…" Eve blurted out before shuffling quickly towards the door.  _Gods she was making such a fool of herself!_

" _Nobody_  can help anyone anymore..." The words were spoken to nobody in particular as Eve bowed once more with flushing cheeks as her hand touched the edge of the door to push it open. How she wished to make a hasty retreat from the intimidating woman.

" _But thank you_ …" Eve jumped as the young woman uttered those three words in quiet sincerity. She flushed, her silent nod unseen as her cheeks burned hotter. Her brain and mouth could not muster up any words, so she pushed the door open and walked through before shutting it softly. Eve's back met the closed door as she leaned against it with a long sigh of relief, glad to be free of the humid room and frighteningly blunt young woman. A smile twitched at the corners of her mouth as she replayed the regal girl's words in her mind. Eve walked onward through the hallway in a daze of admiration, her smile growing in hope as her jealousy faded. Perhaps a Stark in Winterfell would bring change for the better.

* * *

A Stark in Winterfell was the last thing Ramsay needed. His father was a fool if he believed the North would not rally in favor of the old name opposed to Bolton rule. A union between he and the Stark girl was  _destined_  to end in blood.  _Better wolf blood than mine_. Ramsay drew back the string of his bow, releasing its tension along with an arrow as his target yelped pathetically.

"Reek! Reeeeek!" The creature screamed in mindless fear as Ramsay looked up to assess his work.

" _Wonderful_ ," Ramsay muttered furiously. The arrow had narrowly missed the crud-filled form tied to the wooden post despite his aim having been true. He trudged forward through the courtyard in annoyance, plucking the arrow from the wood aggressively before grasping the disgusting creature's jaw with his glove-clad hand in distaste.

" _You moved,_ Reek. Now I'll just have to draw  _again_ ," He taunted before glancing down, his nose flaring in revulsion as he caught sight and smell of the prickless sod's soiled bottoms.

Reek whimpered, turning and twisting against the post and his bindings as his mouth foamed in discomfort and fear. His broken eyes glanced past the Bolton's form, catching a glimpse of pale gold and crimson red in the distance. His body was wracked with pure emotion as he saw the two girls walking together, one smaller and trailing behind the taller of the two as they disappeared down the path to the Godswood.  _Gods help them_.  _Gods help him_.

Leather stung his cheek as the hand gripping his jaw rose to slap him out of the distraction. Pain returned immediately as his mind focused back on the man before him.

"It's  _rude_  not to pay attention when you're being _tortured,"_ Ramsay chuckled mockingly with a wild grin, not having noticed what briefly caught the creature's gaze. It wouldn't do to have his new source of entertainment distracted. Since Eve had started serving that red-haired  _bitch_ he hadn't gotten a moment alone with his pet. And his infernal father was keeping a watchful eye on him, just waiting for him to slip up in the days before  _tonight_.  _He would not allow it—_ he would not allow his father any excuse to take the girl away. He had one more day...and tonight... _Tonight he would be wed over the pinkened snow of Winterfell._

* * *

The two girls stood at the heart of the Godswood before the weeping red tree, scarlet sap mimicking tears of blood escaping the solemn twist of bark in the center. The young Stark girl fixed her clouded eyes on the tree in silence. Eve gave pause, overwhelmed by the vast tree and unlit torches lining the path. Tonight, its thick leaves would shroud an unholy union from the Gods above, leaving only the mourning face of its white bark as a witness.

"My father loved coming here to pray to the old Gods," Sansa cut through the silence, her words laced with bitter amusement as she approached the base of the tree. Her hand reached out to touch its pale trunk as Eve watched on in uncertainty.

"I don't pray anymore," With that, the girl quickly turned away to head back through the decorated path towards the castle. Eve glanced back once more at the ancient tree, it's leaves rustling as if ushering her to follow the upset Stark. Perhaps Sansa was right...If the old Gods did exist, they certainly weren't here.

Hastily, Eve scurried to follow the girl. Mossy eyes were fixated on long blood-red hair, tied into an elegant braid at the girl's crown for the wedding to come. She sighed, missing the braids she used to don in her childhood. Why had she not worn braids since? Her eyes widened, the sensation of the shortened curls brushing against her collar an intrusive reminder.  _Ramsay_.

She continued to follow the tall girl ahead of her, eyes staring longingly at the beautiful red braids. Perhaps even she would soon be permitted to freely wear braids once more…

* * *

The sky above was black and all was still as Sansa Stark breathlessly walked along the torch-lit path. Pink snow crunched beneath her boots as both she and Theon stepped towards the old Heart Tree.  _The blood of the Starks coated these grounds_. Her wedding robes and skirts were bone-white and as stiff as death itself. Flanking the procession were the few members of house Bolton and its un-loyal servants. At the foot of the tree itself stood Lord Bolton and Ramsay Bolton, dressed in leathers and cloths dark enough for a funeral with smiles pleased enough for a party. Eve watched from the side at the front of the servants, her mind blank and body numb as mouths moved, their words drowned out by the heavy beating of her heart. She held her breath, watching Ramsay step towards the grim Stark girl, his mouth now moving as well. She stood unmoving and unblinking for what seemed like an eternity until she watched the sinfully pleased smile spread across Ramsay's face. Soon, people began to move and she stood still in confusion.  _Was it over? Was she even still alive?_ Suddenly Eve could hear everything, the murmurs of the other servants and the cries of the night-birds as they sung their songs. Ramsay walked forward formally, taking Sansa's arm in his own as his father watched with a hard smile. Ramsay walked forward, escorting Sansa away without a glimpse back.

Eve stood there, too numb to cry as she waited for the snow beneath her feet to engulf her whole, but the omen of her dreams never came much to her dismay. When everyone had gone, still she stood there in disbelief. Ramsay had wed Sansa Stark...Ramsay was no longer  _hers_ alone...and Sansa was no longer a  _Stark_  in name. Overcome by her helplessness, she failed to notice the single remaining figure now approaching.

Theon watched Eve with a sadness he didn't know he was still capable of feeling. He approached cautiously, not wanting to upset the girl anymore than she was currently.

"M-my Lord commands your p-presence. At once..." He could not bring himself to repeat his Lord's true orders, leaving out the many words he knew would frighten the young girl. Wide eyes raised to fearfully meet his and he looked away as if burned by guilt.

" _At once…_ " He repeated desperately, knowing Ramsay would grow impatient waiting.

Eve stared at Theon, his gaze refusing to meet her own as she solemnly accepted whatever was soon to happen.  _It was Ramsay's wedding night, and she was not his bride_. Whatever Ramsay wanted, it would never be good. In her numbness she nodded, walking past Theon in silent submission. Theon followed behind, shaking and limping in anticipation of the distress to come.

The two gravely exited the sanctum of the Godswood, the fire-lit torches burning out at the base of the great tree at their backs. Red tears of sap shone black in the night as it resumed its eternal lament in absolute solitude.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You'll just have to wait to read in the next chapter where Ramsay's rolling with this...Four is a crowd, isn't it? Eve's leash got longer for a while there...maybe she likes the taste of a little freedom? You started to see a little bit more of Sansa in this chapter and her influence on Eve's easily malleable mind. Please review and let me know where your thoughts rest. Are you guys excited for the appearance of you-know-who soon? (hint: he's really sad and was a dead bastard until he suddenly wasn't). As a side note, the songs that inspired this chapter were Gemini Feed by Banks and Weaker Girl by Banks. Until the next chapter! I need to go work on updating a certain Baelish story now. 
> 
> Last episode of season 7 is on tonight. Super excited, but Idk what I'm gonna do for a year without my GOT fix every week!!! ugh. It's going to leave a void in my show-heart, but maybe then it'll motivate me to update more frequently...


	14. The Defiler

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, you know I won't abandon you. For this chapter, I've put extra "warnings" on it. I'm rolling with it in true Bolton fashion, so good luck. I've been gone for a while due to life and stuff. I'm also working on updating other fanfics and writing new ones for LOTR and Harry Potter. I've been obsessed with Professor Lupin recently and really want to write a story for him since he's a good-guy and I want to write wholesome fluff so bad (I need to cleanse my soul after writing this story haha). Anyway, buckle up as best you can and enjoy.
> 
> WARNING WARNING WARNING: This fan fiction contains mature language and mature subject matter including violence, blood, emotionally triggering situations, and sexual situations. Do not read if you are easily disturbed by mature subject matter.

The surrounding world narrowed, the corners of Eve's vision black and hazy as she numbly followed the limping Greyjoy through snowy dirt paths and dim stone corridors towards Ramsay's bedchambers. Nerves drowned out her senses and left her body with the sensation of floating forward on a path against her will.  _Turn back. Turn back now._ Her mind chanted frantically, but her legs betrayed such thoughts as they obediently carried her onward towards the certain slaughter of her heart.

"I-I'll b-be o- _outside_ ," Theon's shaking words met her ears as he stopped before an imposing set of large wooden doors, knocking with reluctance. Those three knocks seemed to seal her fate. She stopped as well, her body wavering back and forth in the urge to run away, fear the only hostile force keeping her feet firmly planted.

" _Enter_."

 _There it was_ —the muffled, wicked invitation that sounded from within, laced with promises of unknown pain and much,  _much_   _worse_.

In abrupt desperation, Eve silently grasped Theon's arms as he made to open to door. Her grip grew strong as she trembled, her eyes meeting his in a silent plea as she mouthed the word in tears:  _No_.

Theon watched the crying young girl before him in pity, truly  _looking_  in her eyes for the first time since Ramsay had…had  _broken_  him. Shining eyes  _begged_  him, filled with such terror they reflected his own like a harrowing mirror. Short nails dug into the scarred flesh of his arm, their owner frenzied and desperate not to be delivered through those doors. He shook with the guilty realization, his head jerking painfully as his crumpled limbs  _throbbed_  and deep scars  _burned_. His entire body screamed with the reminder of his place and he sobbed at his utter helplessness.

" _S-sorry…I'm…so—s—sorry_ ," Was all he could muster in response.  _An apology for his cowardice._ His eyes grew rampant with fear as he clumsily opened the latch, jerking his attention away from the innocent girl as her feminine sobs pierced the empty hall upon his denial to help. In the end, he  _was_  nothing more than a cowardly creature—a disgusting, pitiful beast.  _He was Reek_.

With that, he ruefully pushed her in like a lamb to slaughter, turning back quickly to retreat and save himself the pain as he caught a glimpse of Sansa standing anxiously within the chambers in her clean white wedding dress. She was truly beautiful. His master was sure to ruin it.  _He could not bear to witness that_.

Ramsay gazed at the jumbled little blonde stumbling into his bedchambers with her head cast down nearly to her toes. Well, this  _certainly_  was not how he imagined his perfect wedding night; at the foot of his bed stood a rather  _grim_ Stark and at his door a fragmented Greyjoy with his lady love looking like someone had just stolen her cake. It was far from the ideal picture—he had at least  _hoped_  for a little more  _sobbing_ and _screaming_. Of course, pleading was also welcome. His grin grew wide as he relished in the uneasy silence—that would  _soon_  be amended.

" _Oh no no no_ … _You_  stay here Reek.  _You watch_ ," He ordered as his servant retreated into the open doorway. Ramsay beckoned Eve further into the chambers by her wrist as he granted her a wide smile—an eerie contrast to the snarl he'd reserved for the craven creature she'd arrived with. Eve could sense Ramsay's cruel exhilaration and nervously glanced back at Theon, the man rigidly sealing the door with his eyes cast aside. Now they were all trapped _—at the mercy of Ramsay_. A chipper "good" resounded from the Bolton before his attention transitioned to the red-haired Stark near the bed. He fixed her with a severe frown, and Eve reluctantly looked forward only to meet Lady Stark's eyes.  _She flinched_. That gaze remained steadfast in its proudness, but Eve could sense the resignation behind it, for she felt much the same. Eve looked away quickly, instead focusing her attention on Ramsay's broad shoulders which were clad in black leather.  _There was nothing that could be done now._

" _Do not_  make me ask twice," The lithe and graceful lady of Winterfell blinked solemnly at his menacing smile, her lips pressed in a tight line before she inhaled shakily and dutifully began to unbutton her crisp outer sleeves. Despite the presence of others in the room, she felt utterly alone. A stupid girl blinded by sentiment and a gutless traitor could not put a stop to  _anything_.

Eve's eyes searched between Ramsay and over the corners of the dark chambers in confusion as the lady of Winterfell reluctantly unbuttoned her wedding garment. Ramsay's fingers brushed softly across her hand and the blonde jumped in fright at the unexpected sensation, her gaze shooting up to meet his face. Blue eyes paid her no attention, but instead focused pointedly on the hunched figure at the sealed entrance.

" _Reek_ , I  _told_  you to watch. You've known Sansa since she was a girl. Tonight, you  _will_  watch her become  _a woman_ ," Stone walls trapped the taunting command within the room as Reek forced his body to turn. Eve heaved silently upon hearing this, knowing well that Ramsay's word was final, and he always meant  _every_  word. If he was to take Lady Stark that night, then her own presence there was no good sign.

She bit back a sob, cursing the existence of weddings—as far as she knew, they were where people went to  _die._  In that moment, she wished to be nothing more than a bug in the dirt. Above all, she yearned to return to their juvenile days where Ramsay would simply avoid her presence. How she wished she were a pudgy little girl once more, running around the Dreadfort with long braids and not a single care. Only in her thoughts, she would not trail after Ramsay. Perhaps  _that_  had been her fatal mistake all along. Or perhaps  _existing_  in the wrong place had been her inborn fault.

Those grave thoughts were broken as Ramsay cleared his throat with impatience. Eve's attention departed to the hunched figure near the door. Shaking, the Greyjoy man forced himself to look up in obedience at his master's demand.

" _Good,_ you wouldn't want to miss  _this."_

All at once Ramsay's touch moved away from Eve's hand, and the clothed Stark bride was shoved back harshly. Her legs crumpled over the side of the bed as it met her stomach. A pathetic sob escaped the girl as she rose in a desperate attempt to correct herself, only to be met with a true kick to the spine which promptly knocked her face-down onto the firm mattress once more. The dirty imprint of Ramsay's boot now marred the back of her pristine wedding dress. Injured, Sansa sobbed into the furs beneath her and made no further attempts to rise from the bed.  _I am a Stark of Winterfell_. She repeated those words within her mind like a prayer as she lay motionless, her backbones throbbing in pain from the forceful kick. Her dignified visage was ruined, and she now cried freely into very familiar furs. They had been her mother and father's. Now they were both _dead._  That awareness was even worse than anything previous, and she grasped them tight with a guttural sob.

"Getting  _bashful_ on our wedding night, are we?" Ramsay snickered at the novel scene before him—a  _proud_  Stark of Winterfell,  _pathetically_  lying and absolutely  _weeping_  in  _his_  bed! Now that was  _one way_  to get a girl wet. Facing Eve in excitement, he gently pulled her forward in his grasp.

"Come, now…" With a twirl and a cackle, he maneuvered her into a light embrace. Hands delicately moved a stray curl away from her face which rested in his cold grasp as warm lips met her dewy forehead. She hiccupped under the force of her sobs as the sight of the bed loomed ominously from behind Ramsay, appearing closer and closer as he  _dragged_  her towards it. The soles of her flimsy boots slid against the stone floor as her legs cramped up in an attempt to back away.

" _Hush…_ " It was futile, that secure grip continued to tug her forward until her captor stopped at the foot of the bed, blocking the unpleasant view of the whimpering daughter of Eddard Stark. Turning her head, Eve's eyes met the downturned head of Theon, who backed further into his shadowy corner as if he could hear her internal pleas. His head twitched, two dull eyes trapped in their sunken sockets flickering away from her as if to say a sad  _'no'_. Her jaw clenched shut in acceptance;  _this was it_ , whatever Ramsay wanted was going to happen. Her body tensed, large hands wrapping around her waist before slowly skimming up to jerk the buttons apart on her frock.

" _Be good for me_ …" He whispered softly.

The fabric was pulled away from her body, and she stood as rigid as the stone walls surrounding them. It happened so swiftly that she was too stunned to cover her modesty when Ramsay stepped to the side, twirling her around with an elated hum and shoving her half naked body backwards, her dress fully ripping away as he tugged it off her tumbling form. Ramsay cackled as he held the ruined dress, tossing it aside as the stunned girl landed.

"Ouufff!" Sansa cried out breathlessly as Eve's unclothed body crashed down onto her spine. Scrambling to get up, Eve tried her best not to crush the slender back of Lady Stark.

" _Ah-ah, not so fast_ ," Ramsay stepped forward, a hard palm spreading out to push down Eve's bare chest. She now lay precariously on top of the downturned Lady of Winterfell who breathed shallowly under the burdensome weight.

" _Please,_ Ramsay _…_ She can't _breathe…"_  Eve squirmed uneasily, shivering as his palm trailed down her breasts to rest at her naked stomach. With a smirk, he quickly pushed down, knocking more air out of the gasping girl beneath her.

"That sounded like a breath to me, silly girl," He leaned down to place an affectionate kiss at her lips, feral blue eyes searching her confused face in amused interest, "Such a tender-hearted thing, aren't you?" He mused before bursting into a fit of abrasive laughter.

"I'm about to  _fuck_  Lady Sansa…" Eve winced at the harsh words before Ramsay tutted at her, his fingers swiftly drawing forward like a viper to teasingly pinch one of her nipples. He rolled his eyes as the girl yelped, chuckling at her reaction despite his annoyance. "Air will be the  _least_  of Lady Sansa's worries tonight," With a wicked laugh, he wrapped his hands around Eve's waist, forcing more of her weight onto the Stark girl before lifting her ever so slightly. As soon as a relieved gasp escaped his white-clad bride, he pushed Eve down once more, reveling in the sound of the Stark bitch's starved lungs and the delicious sight of Eve's ample breasts bouncing as he manipulated her body. Euphoric, he leaned forward with a mad grin and rumbling snicker to rest his head on her heaving chest, rubbing his cheek against her soft warmth before inhaling, a long blissful sigh escaping through his sharp smile. Sansa continued to gasp for air beneath them, unable to see what was happening.

Eve peered behind Ramsay's black hair as his head nestled against her chest to look at the sealed door in the distance. She could not see Theon past Ramsay, but she  _knew_  he was still there. A sliver of foolish hope remained within her; this could all end if he would only  _help_. She looked back down, gasping at the tantalizing blue gaze now fixated on her. Those intense eyes seemed to take control of her very soul. They teasingly beckoned her to  _touch_  him.  _To love him_. Traitorous, her hands reached up to stroke the warm head of soft black curls at her bosom. Much to her wonder, a hum escaped the man and his mouth grew into the most brilliant smile she had ever witnessed. All at once she grew confused and mortified, the delight blooming within her betraying everything she should have felt. Shame washed over her as Lady Stark's struggling form shifted beneath her own, prompting her to return to the gruesome reality of it all.  _This is not happening_ ,  _this cannot be happening_.

" _Ram-say_ ," Her voice broke into another sob, and she tore her hands away from his head guiltily.  _Why was she so stupid?_

Another sigh escaped the young Bolton lord, this one far from pleased. Blondes and redheads  _never_  mixed well in his bed. It would seem his Eve was no different. His eyes tersely focused past her to scowl down at Lady Stark before he huffed out in irritation.

" _Have it your way_ …" The blue glower softened, a different sort of smile replacing the previously contented one. He gently caressed Eve's face, taking in her softness and wonderfully distressed features. He paused at the hopeful glimmer in her muted green eyes, and scowled within at his weakness for that moony look of hers. "I'll make this  _quick_ then, for  _you_  my sweet…" His tone was gentle, but Eve could sense the underlying aggravation hidden in his features despite the mellow touch.

" _Thank you_ ," She sighed, hoping Ramsay would let her get off of the Lady Stark.

Ramsay smiled at her stupid naivety and gratitude, tapping her pink nose quickly to complete their promise. Well, he'd  _try_  to keep his word anyway…He didn't want to see his Eve cry. At least not  _too_  much.

Mirthful eyes never abandoning her own, Ramsay reached underneath her naked frame, arms mockingly brushing against her curved hips as he made to tug at Lady Stark's white skirts. Eve gasped in shock as he harshly pulled the dress up, leaving it bundled beneath her exposed bottom like a strange pillow. She yelped, feeling herself sliding backwards at the new angle, hard hands catching her from behind spread knees to secure her in place. With a smirk, Ramsay hauled her towards him, dragging both her and a suffocating Sansa to the very edge of the bed. He rose at the foot of the bed, Eve flushing as her spread legs straddled his upper torso. His hands firmly held her there, and satisfied eyes glanced down to watch where her bare womanhood stroked his clothed frame. He barked out a laugh, turning his head to the corner where Reek stood.

"You  _won't_  want to miss  _this_ ," The words echoed through the room, a viciously provocative threat disguised by a grin as he leisurely unbuckled his pants.

Reek watched on, utterly helpless as his master freed himself and pulled the two stacked girls closer. Sansa's grating cries for air silenced when the Bolton lined himself up with her from behind. Reek shook, watching the scene play out like a nightmare.

" _Theo_ -" Sansa cried out at last, unable to finish as a strangled scream ripped through her throat. Ramsay had thrust his hips forward, forcing himself inside her downturned body. Staring feebly, Reek covered his ears, drowning out the pained sobs.

Eve gasped as Sansa's scream pierced her ears. Feeling betrayed, she glanced up to meet Ramsay's shameless gaze. He had  _promised_. He grinned wildly as he leaned forward to devour her lips in a ravenous kiss. The thrusts continued, as did the terrible shrieks of the bride beneath her, and Eve clung to Ramsay's shoulders as each push jostled her body back and forth. Hands wrapped around her hips, pulling her naked flesh flush against him as he simultaneously fulfilled his wedding duty. Burning tears broke the threshold of Eve's eyelashes as she blinked up to meet blue eyes. He watched her with that animalistic grin, picking up his relentless pace with a knowing chuckle.

"Look at _you_ , participating," He laughed, burying himself in the stiff Stark bitch as Eve clung to him, mouth agape and expression tormented by confusion and horror at the redhead's plight. He continued to fuck his bride, enjoying the way Eve's limbs grew more carefree in his grip with each thrust as she surrendered.  _Good girl_. He beamed down at her in approval. He watched her cheeks redden as she wrapped her pliable legs around his torso with an aroused sigh.  _Fast learner—_ at least in  _a bed_.

He laughed crookedly at the visceral blonde and increased his pace before releasing her legs, giving them a quick pat of encouragement and warning. They'd been wrapped so tight against him she could have easily cracked his ribcage in her blind pleasure. As much as he took delight in that prospect, he would have to save that fun for another time. Tonight, he had to be a  _good_  husband and squirt an heir into Lady Sansa's womb. He could not deny, however, that this wedding night was turning into a surprising treat. His hands now freely roamed the expanse of Eve's smooth flesh as she writhed and rubbed against the fabric on his midsection, eliciting dulcet mewls all on her own. Ramsay imagined what sounds she would make if it were her maidenhead he was impaling with his hard cock. Would she scream as loud as Lady Sansa? Or would she whine in pleasure through the bloody act?

" _Ramsay…_ " That frustrated whimper was his undoing.

Eve jolted when Ramsay suddenly hoisted her quivering body up off of Lady Stark. He crushed his lips against her own, snarling as he nipped at them to allow his tongue inside. She obliged, and his tongue explored the grooves of her teeth before delving further into her mouth. She gagged at the harsh appendage but couldn't help herself as she tightened her legs around him and ground her hips against his solid body, hoping to relieve the hot sensation blossoming in her lower region. She no longer cared how wrong everything felt. The pressure of his mouth on hers was bruising, but everything become foggy as she focused on the pressure between her legs. Her womanhood slipped wetly against the rough leather of his chest and she felt bliss. Whatever Ramsay's kiss had done to her, she never wanted it to end.

Sansa inhaled deeply, her lungs filling with much needed air as the weight was lifted from her back. A cry wracked through her sore frame as the Bolton man gave a few more vicious thrusts before harshly burying himself within her, a hot rush of fluid staining her insides as he finished with a shudder and growl. Her knuckles grew white as she clutched the furs beneath her, tears staining her raw face. Those furs taunted her as she waited for it all to end, quaking in disgust and humiliation. _I am a Stark of Winterfell._  She grimaced through the pleasure-filled moans of Ramsay's  _whore_ , unsure whether to feel sorry for herself or the girl writhing at the touch of that  _monster._

 _Gold hair, red hair, black hair_. The screams and moans had faded as Theon watched, bound by the gruesome scene until it came to a petrifying crescendo.  _White dress, white skin, red blood_.  _Gods forgive me_ ,  _Gods forgive me._ He fell to his bony knees, unsteadily observing the final moments of the dreadful wedding night. The most chilling sight was not the trembling form of Sansa, who was now left abandoned at the foot of the bed with a red-stained wedding gown and crimson thighs, but the bare yet unsullied figure with a golden haze of hair which clung so willingly to Ramsay Bolton. His empty stomach heaved at the guiltless smile which spread across the girl's face as she carelessly returned his merciless master's kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the safe zone. If you've made it this far, congrats! What did you originally expect to happen? Joking aside, I wrote this chapter without obvious transitions between POV because I wanted it to be a big messy confusing emotional-feast. You guys probably don't know whose side Eve's going to end up on do you? Will Eve, Reek, and Sansa make a grand escape? Will she become a monster like Ramsay? Will Ramsay ever actually take Eve's virginity?! That's for future chapters…Anyway, I really want to go work on my Remus Lupin fanfiction now because I need a wholesome cuddly breath of fresh air (haha, sorry Sansa). I'll also be writing some more creeper-modern-Baelish soon if you catch my drift. Idk, use reviews or message me to vent your frustrations/feelings or tell me what you want to see in a Harry Potter fanfiction. I really want to write a Fred Weasley/OFC fiction too…I take on too many projects. Also, let us not forget a tarnished soul this day: poor Theon. Let him catch a break (hopefully not a literal break). Side note: I listened to a lot of Imogen Heap/Frou Frou writing this chapter. Namely the songs "Psychobabble" and "Let Go" Also, Theon's comical song for this chapter is "Sway" by NexXthursday ft. Quavo and Lil Yachty. (I love poking fun at poor Theon).


End file.
